


Pray for me [Spanish Version]

by Amazonia_8, DestielHispano, HuntersUnitedArg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bobby's Panic Room, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Switching, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Dean comienza a jugar con la forma en que conjura a Castiel, accidentalmente cruza una  línea que no sabía existía. Probablemente debería haber prestado atención cuando el ángel le explicó cómo funcionan las plegarias. Un intento inocente por proteger a sus amigos humanos hace que Castiel arrastre inadvertidamente a los hermanos al centro de la conspiración de una facción de ángeles que ocultan un viejo secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pray For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746385) by [Amazonia_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8). 



> Agradecemos a Amazonia_8 por el permiso otorgado para la traducción.
> 
> Este es un trabajo conjunto de Libia para Destiel Hispano y Naniquena & Fridarules para Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina en Facebook.
> 
>    
> Links:  
> [ Destiel Hispano ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)  
> [Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)  
> 

Si algún día se lo preguntara, no sería capaz de recordar cuándo fue exactamente que decidió comenzar este juego. Simplemente sucedió; con Sam y Bobby haciendo que se transformara en el contacto oficial del ángel, Dean empezó a buscar diferentes formas de llamar a Castiel.

El ángel aparecía en perfecta sintonía sin importar cuánto Dean distorsionara la oración que elevaba a cielo. Usando un lenguaje cada vez más vulgar, probando imitar las voces de los otros, e incluso cantando un poco y luego intentando que Cas adivinara la canción cuando aparecía. Era realmente divertido, incluso si lo único que conseguía era que el grupo revoleara los ojos.

Cas no parecía tener ningún problema con sus métodos Así que, por supuesto, Dean tenía que encontrar el límite. Rezar en Inglés al estilo de una Soap Opera funcionó, pero el tiempo que le llevaba la traducción era mucho esfuerzo como para repetirlo. Puso una grabación de su voz a todo volumen, mientras él se escondía en otro cuarto pero no funcionó, lo que significaba que la oración tenía que venir directamente de él.

Su "brillante" idea vino después de muchas cervezas y un debate con Sam durante una proyección de ‘Carrie’ en la casa de Bobby.

¿Qué? ¡Sólo digo que ella es como tu paquete perfecto! Toda dulce y ojos tiernos un minuto y al siguiente lanzando adolescentes de mierda con sus poderes demoníacos. ¿No me digas que no le darías a eso?

Estaba muy contento porque la última palomita de maíz que le había tirado a su hermano seguía pegada en su cabello sin que éste se diera cuenta. Casi habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el desliz, como a Dean le gustaba llamarlo, de Sam con Ruby. El enojo se había ido pero eso no significaba que Dean iba dejarlo en paz tan rápido.

"Dude, mírala, está caminando cubierta de sangre con mirada de lunática". La siguiente palomita de maíz destronó a la primera, tal vez sería mejor tirarle una seguidilla tipo ametralladora.

“¡Remera mojada, Man! Y no descartes a las lunáticas, son muy creativas en la cama. Además, ¿No crees que sería muy sexy que ella leyera tu mente mientras lo hacen?” Sam simplemente lo miraba con exasperación.

"Dean, ella no es psíquica, tiene telequinesis."

"Genial, entonces podría levantar tu enorme cuerpo y mecerlo suavemente en sus brazos como a un bebé’”. Volvieron a discutir por un rato antes de sumirse en un cómodo silencio. Bobby se les unió poco después y Dean dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran a la deriva arrullados por la bruma de sus murmullos. Era agradable estar en casa, lo más cercana a un hogar que ellos hubieran tenido jamás. Entonces ¿Qué faltaba? Bajó la mirada a su regazo, para luego mirar a Sam, y por último a Bobby, como si contara cuerpos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Cas en este momento? Probablemente estaría lidiando con más problemas políticos en la oficina angelical, sería bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo. Pero la película ya casi había terminado y ellos ya se iban a dormir, después de todo. Tal vez la próxima.

Fue a la siguiente vez que, gracias a una enojada Sissy Spacek, tuvo la idea. ¿Y sí sólo pensaba su rezo? La gente rezaba así, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Lo consideró por un tiempo antes de decidirse a intentarlo, muy consciente de las muchas veces que había exigido al ángel mantenerse fuera de su cabeza.

 

Pero tal vez los rezos lograran filtrarse de todas maneras. Cas trató una vez de explicarle el funcionamiento de la comunicación angelical pero todo sonaba a porquería científica, así que Dean dejó de escuchar. Pero, sobre todo, Dean quería ver si era posible hablarle a Cas con su mente. Eso sería impresionante. La curiosidad lo carcomió por días hasta que finalmente tuvo una oportunidad de probarlo. Bobby hacía que ellos se ganaran su estancia ayudando a organizar trozos sueltos de pergaminos, hojas inconexas con retazos de tradiciones, en algo parecido a un sistema organizado. Dos veces se encontraron con algo que parecía Enoquiano, pero se necesitaba de un experto para estar seguro.

Ya que el llamado era necesario y pensó que los otros no se darían cuenta, Dean dejó que las palabras se arrastraran primero a través de su mente para ver si Cas se aparecía antes de que el silencio de la sala le exigiera repetirlas en voz alta. Aparentemente no funcionaba. Las dos veces anteriores el ángel pudo ‘probablemente’ haber aparecido un poco antes, aunque esto indicaba que los pensamientos de Dean fueran la razón. Así que por un tiempo Dean lo olvidó.

 ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Desde el Apocalipsis que no sucedió las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Literalmente el "Deus ex machina” revivió a Castiel, resucitó a Bobby, sacó a Sam intacto del infierno y, como Cas había confirmado después, devolvió a Adam a su Cielo. Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas por un tiempo, las cucarachas se dispersaron cuando las luces se encendieron y, a pesar de que el Cielo y el infierno estaban hechos un manojo de nervios por el retorno de Dios, desde ese día nadie les volvió a ver ni un pelo. Para Cas crear una especie de nuevo orden en el vacío que había dejado la desaparición de Michael fue un continuo esfuerzo. Quizás no había sido Dios después de todo, algunos pensaban que tal vez todos los preparativos del Apocalipsis no habían sido más que una fachada para encubrir una guerra por el poder para destronar al gobernante de turno del Cielo. Pero, ¿Orquestada por quién? Las teorías y acusaciones aumentaron gradualmente, volviéndose cada vez más agudas y todo lo que Castiel podía hacer era mantener a raya lo que se parecía cada vez más a una guerra civil.

 

Cada vez que Dean volvía a verlo parecía más agobiado, distraído y con exceso de trabajo. Pero seguía viniendo para ayudar a los hermanos cuando ellos lo necesitaban. Dean pensó que sería agradable llamarlo para algo más que trabajo, darle una noche libre. Con la calma que cubre la noche, los cazadores encontraron el momento perfecto para hacer un balance y reponerse con vista al próximo desastre que el mundo les imponga, arrastrándolos nuevamente al borde del precipicio. Así que Sam y Bobby dejaron la casa por unos días para comprar alimentos y provisiones propias de los cazadores, como sal, plata, sangre de cordero y municiones, cosas que escaseaban peligrosamente en esos días. Dean, que se quedó para arreglar a Baby y "Man los teléfonos no sonaban”, estaba aburrido. Era el momento perfecto para probar su nueva teoría sin preocuparse porque Sammy se burlara. Como si necesitara darle al chico otra razón para referirse a Cas como su "amigo especial”

_Querido Castiel, tengo pizza, algunas cervezas y una maratón de las películas de Vincent Price que no se van a ver solas. Dile a tus hermanos que dejen de molestar un rato y ven aquí._

Dean miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando ilusionado en los rincones oscuros antes de que la película de terror ocupara toda su atención. Iba por su tercera cerveza y tercera porción de pizza, viendo como el científico malvado se acercaba leeeentamente a la desesperada damisela rubia atada a la mesa de operaciones, con el bisturí destellando una luz siniestra sobre sus ojos huecos.

"Hola Dean"

Y él _no_ grito como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"¡Maldita sea, Cas! Adelante ¿Por qué no me provocas un paro cardíaco?”, Castiel se quedó de pie al lado del sofá con la mirada fija en él, observándolo en silencio. En la oscuridad con el baile rítmico de la luz de la televisión, Cas mismo parecía verse en blanco y negro, excepto por el azul penetrante de sus ojos que nunca fallaban en clavarse en Dean donde fuera que se encontraran. Después de un momento sonrió, ¡Wow, realmente funcionó!

"Lamento haberte tomado por sorpresa, pero acabo de encontrar algo que quizás pueda ser de utilidad para ustedes tres. Pensé que sería prudente mostrárselos enseguida”. Hmmm... Tal vez no había funcionado, después de todo. Recién entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que Castiel sostenía un pesado libro en sus manos. "Esto es, bueno, creo que alguna vez fue un diario o algo así; probablemente de origen Divino". Dean palmeó el cojín junto a él y el ángel se deslizó a su lado, bastante más cerca de lo necesario, abriendo las páginas mientras tanto.

"¿Así que llevan diarios? ¡¿Maggie dijo que Sara dijo que Gabriel arreglaba las plumas de Michael detrás del gimnasio?!” Realmente le gustaría leer algo así, pero todo lo que vio en las amarillentas páginas fueron párrafos de prolija e ilegible escritura, y representaciones de demonios, garras, dientes y ojos, pintados a mano.

"No he tenido tiempo para leer detenidamente todo el texto; fue encontrado en..." Dean vio como Cas se movía inquieto, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, “Lo descubrimos entre las posesiones de Michael. Nadie sabe que lo tengo, ahí hay muchas cosas que él parece haber ido coleccionado por milenios y que aún está siendo catalogadas. Imagino que Bobby puede hacer una copia del libro antes de que lo se den cuenta de que no está más allí. Aquí hay información única. Puede ser de ayuda para futuras cacerías." Dean tomó el libro de manos de Cas, lo revisó casi sin interés y lo puso en la mesa de café.

"Espera, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que allanaron las habitaciones de Michael aprovechando que está encerrado en la Jaula?! Eso es desalmado, man" Dean bromeó, y tuvo un efecto notable en el ángel, quien se quedó mirando sus propias manos apoyadas en su regazo, casi tímidamente. Era realmente adorable que él - _Espera un momento_ .- Dean movió la cabeza físicamente como si sus pensamientos fueran una máquina de paintball que necesitaba reiniciarse. A veces pasaba, pero él sabía cómo volver las cosas a su lugar. _Elije mejor las palabras, Dean._

"Bueno, Bobby y Sam no volverán hasta mañana. Te llamaré cuando él tenga listas las copias. Bobby va a besarte por esto" Castiel lo miro ligeramente consternado.

"Espero que no" Dean tenía que reírse de eso, pero entonces notó que Cas luchaba por decir algo más " Yo ehmm... Dean... el libro… no puedo perderlo de vista… Ellos saben que existe, y soy el único que desapareció al mismo tiempo que el libro. Por favor no lo tomes como una falta de confianza, pero debo quedarme hasta que lo terminen y luego debo devolverlo de inmediato." Dean sonrió abiertamente y le entrego una cerveza a Cas.

"Bueno entonces ¡Prepárate para una noche de películas! Creo que la siguiente es "La casa de Cera"

  ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Bueno, pero si se ven preciosos" Se escuchó la voz de Bobby, chata y ronca; Dean se sentó de golpe y miró alrededor, confundido por un momento antes de que su mirada se topara con la puta sonrisa socarrona de Sam; sonrisa que significaba que iba a fastidiarlo por lo menos por una hora. Castiel estaba sentado tal cual la noche anterior, con las manos sobre su regazo y mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Dean, en cambio, se había quedado dormido, en algún momento, con los pies sobre la mesa, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cas, y su brazo izquierdo cubriendo el torso del ángel. _Maldita Sea._

  _Cállate, Bitch"_

"No dije nada" Sam bufó, riendo. Dean se levantó rápidamente, buscando a tientas otro insulto antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el libro. _Gracias Santísima Madre del Cambio de Tema._

"Bueno, Bobby, ve sacando tus bragas limpias porque las necesitarás cuando te enseñe lo que te trajo Cas."

   ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Bobby y Cas se habían retirado a la Biblioteca para comenzar a trabajar juntos sobre las páginas del libro. Sam siguió a Dean a la cocina, guardando caja sobre caja de sal dentro de la alacena mientras Dean iba por su primera cerveza del día.

"Entooonces...." Podía escuchar en la voz de su hermano que no se iba librar de ésta. "¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre traer muchachos cuando nosotros estamos fuera?".

"Basta, Sammy, o te golpearé la maldita cara".

 "Parece un buen chico. Queremos que prometas que te cuidarás, que usarás protección cuando llegue el momento". Sam apenas aguantaba la risa, era fantástico, podría usar eso por _semanas_.

"¡Suficiente!” Dean se lanzó sobre su hermano, pateando sus piernas mientras ambos caían al piso. Sam seguía riendo incapaz de parar incluso cuando uno de los golpes de Dean logró superar sus defensas. Los chicos luchaban por el suelo de la cocina; ignorados hasta que un golpe en particular los tiró contra de una pila de cajas, las botellas en el interior sonaron como advertencia.

“Idjits, si rompen los ‘Jack’, los van a pagar con sus ahorros" Fue suficiente para que verlos ir cada uno a su cuarto, un movimiento perfeccionado en su niñez y repetido infinidad de veces a lo largo de los años.

A Bobby le tomó cuatro días completos escanear cada bendita página del libro. Dean tuvo que ir a la librería dos veces y maldijo todo el camino de ida y de vuelta. Se quejaba en voz alta de cómo habían cortado sus ‘alcohólicas vacaciones’, aunque mirando el interior vacío del Impala finalmente tuvo que admitir en silencio que se trataba de algo más. Extrañaba a Cas. El tipo no bromeaba acerca de no quitar la vista de esa cosa; lo que parecía tenerlo en modo Guardia Real todo el tiempo, y Bobby parecía listo para proponerle matrimonio al ángel por lo que fuera que hubiesen encontrado en ese texto. Mientras el trabajo pesado fue avanzando Dean tuvo la compañía de Castiel a tiempo completo .Nunca antes lo había considerado realmente, siendo que siempre había algo que estaba tratando de matarlo, pero Cas nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar. Dean podía despertar sabiendo que Cas andaba por ahí, en algún lado de la casa. Podía pasar por una esquina y encontrarlo absorto apoyado en el escritorio de Bobby, o ayudando a Sam a preparar balas de sal en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentía correcto, eso de tenerlo como una presencia física y Dean había comenzado a buscarlo si en algún momento no estaban en la misma habitación.

_Cas,Cas,Cas, ¿Dónde te has metido?_ Entonó pequeños cantos en su mente hasta que encontró al ángel en uno de los tantos cuartos de la casa de Bobby. Cuando Bobby comenzó a hacer sonidos como si el trabajo estuviera llegando a su fin, Dean sintió una pequeña punzada de pánico debajo de sus costillas.

Estaban todos juntos en la Biblioteca viendo a Bobby organizar las últimas hojas y a Castiel recoger el libro mientras decía que esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia, dado que no había escuchado a sus hermanos mantener conversación alguna sobre el tema. Dean se sintió enfermo, frunció el ceño en dirección al intacto vaso de whisky que sostenía en su mano, como si éste fuera el culpable. Podía sentir que el momento llegaba, y se quedó mirando el perfil de Castiel.

_Cas, no te vayas._

Ningún pensamiento que alguna vez hubiera enviado al ángel había sido tan claro ni fuerte. Pero estaba a salvo, nadie se enteraría de que se estaba transformando en una chica. Cas no podía haberlo escuchado porque los rezos mentales no funcionaban. ¡Demonios! Dean había tenido conversaciones enteras con el tipo en su ‘melón’ en los últimos días y nada. Así que cuando vio un mínimo movimiento, como el simple espasmo de la mandíbula, un cambio en su mirada- tan rápido que ni siquiera se notaba- Dean podía razonablemente auto-convencerse de que lo había imaginado. Cas no vaciló en su discurso, prometiendo volver pronto para revisar bien lo que tenían, sólo giró cuando había terminado y clavando en Dean otra de esas intensas miradas. Y en un parpadeo, se había ido.

    ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hijo, sí no encuentras otra forma de pasar tu tiempo más que bebiendo y refunfuñando constantemente, voy a dispararte” Dijo Bobby sin siquiera despegar la vista de sus papeles.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Dean estaba insufrible. Demonios, Sam _todavía_ tenía el ojo morado de la vez que se le ocurrió decir, _de la mejor manera_ , que Dean sólo estaba siendo un ‘cabrón’ porque extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

“¡Bobby, estoy caminando por las paredes! Han pasado meses y ¡Nada! Nada está matando personas por ahí y eso es ¡Malditamente inquietante!"

 A lo que él se refería era a que necesitaba un maldito trabajo para salir de la casa. Cada sonido le instaba a _girarse para ver si la ya familiar figura estaba detrás de él. Contrólate, Dean, se reprendió, Fue agradable tenerlo cerca, pero no necesitas estar cada segundo con tus amigos como si fueras una adolescente._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los invitamos nuevamente a seguirnos en nuestros grupos en FB:  
> [ Destiel Hispano ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)  
> [Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)  
>  Y si eres Whovian:  
> [ Whovians United ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)
> 
> También nuestros proyectos personales en AO3:  
> [ Libia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia)  
> [FridaRules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules)  
> [NaniQuena ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena)  
> ¡¡Disfruten!!

Tomando un momento para evaluar la masacre y ver a través de su Gracia si había una oleada extra de demonios en camino, Castiel no pretende realmente ignorar a Dean- quien repite su nombre insistentemente- sólo necesita asegurarse de que están bien y de verdad seguros antes de tomarse un momento para contarle al cazador qué está pasando .

 

Cuando su mirada se detiene en el humano frente a él- la visión de su piel desnuda y bronceada, cubierta de tierra y sangre, apretando el cuchillo en una mano, los músculos marcando en conjunto preparados para otro ataque- lo frena lo suficiente como para no responder de inmediato. Y es una bendición.

Cas... Cas ... Cas ...

 

El nombre- dicho a través de jadeos- no venía de sus labios, los cuales estaban cerrados apretados en una firme y delgada línea. Él está _rezando_ , o hablando en voz alta en su cabeza. Y el sonido de su timbre ronco palpita a través de la conciencia de Castiel avanzando hacia abajo por su columna, haciendo cosas extrañas en el estómago de su recipiente.

 

 _Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo_ , piensa con frustración. Tan sólo pensar en el nombre del ángel es suficiente para transportarlo a la cabeza del hombre, sin que él pueda evitarlo, es totalmente involuntario. Saber el nombre de un ángel es tener el poder de crear un vínculo a voluntad, sin el consentimiento de la criatura. Sabe que el humano no lo entiende. _Cas sal de mi cabeza, un hombre necesita un poco de privacidad_. Y por un tiempo todo fue bien, no se entrometía ni aparecía tan rápido como sus hermanos- aun cuando la fuerza de su enlace forjado al sacar esa alma del Infierno- lo tentara continuamente a hacerlo.

 

Castiel lo recuerda ahora, fue la única intimidad permitida entre los dos, el trabajo cuidadoso y sagrado de la Gracia y las manos de Castiel cosiendo el desgarrado velo del alma del hombre justo. Incluso así, destrozada y manchada como estaba, seguía siendo más brillante que otras almas que estaban completas.

 

Había sido fascinante y Castiel jamás le contó a nadie cómo se tomó su tiempo para recorrer con su Gracia el cuerpo y su alma, tal vez más de lo que era necesario. Esa cosa hermosa que estaba ahora en sus manos había recibido tan poco cuidado, había sufrido tormentos inimaginables que esta vez Castiel quería estar seguro de que recibiera una buena dosis de ternura. Dean no lo recordaría, pero quizás algún eco de esa amabilidad se quedara en él, incluso después de que Castiel debiera regresar a la imparcialidad que su papel requería.

 

Ese podría haber sido el final, y realmente creía que su fascinación se disolvería después de ese día, después de todo, eso estaba en su naturaleza. Pero el vínculo se formó, y se reforzó con cada roce casual, cada intercambio amistoso, cada vez que Dean respondía a una amenaza como si fuera el deber del humano proteger al ángel y no al revés.  Castiel tomó medidas para asegurarse de que su relación fuera profesionalmente amable, aunque con los humanos esa línea es a veces difícil de distinguir.

 

Pero ahora, la deliberada ignorancia de Dean sobre la comunicación angelical había representado un verdadero problema. Hasta hace poco, Dean sólo lo llamaba hablando en voz alta, como si el ángel necesitara usar sus odios para captar su plegaria. Con eso y las firmes demandas del humano de mantenerse alejado de su "melón", había sido fácil dejarle creer al cazador que su privacidad estaba a salvo. Pero algo había cambiado.

 

Hace poco había recibido una llamada, y otra poco tiempo después. Sucedió dos veces, un eco, antes de que Castiel comprendiera qué estaba sucediendo. Luego se transformó; una oración, una frase, como pequeños dedos enrollados y reptando en su cabeza a todas horas. Tuvo que esforzarse en evitar simplemente aparecer al primer sonido de la llamada de su humano; tenía que hacer una pausa, evaluar la calidad del rezo para solo aparecer cuando estuviera seguro de que el pedido había sido hecho en voz alta.

 

Dean tal vez no lo entendería, quizás ahora solo le parecía divertido, pero ¿Que pasaría cuando eso se le pasara? ¿Y sí creía que él ángel lo había estado engañando todo este tiempo?¿Que sus pensamientos no habían sido privados, sino que Castiel había estado husmeando en su mente sin su consentimiento? Sería una terrible afrenta. Estaba seguro de que Dean, con el tiempo, lo vería de esa forma; podría hasta despreciarlo por ello, por algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su control. Y así dejó que el humano creyera, haciendo lo mejor por hacer caso omiso a esa voz que insistía en provocarlo.

 

Excepto que esa noche.

 

Había estado pensando en Dean, en cómo la actividad sobrenatural había mermado, lo cual significaba que no había muchas razones para que el hombre necesitara su ayuda .Pensó en los hermanos, tomando un merecido descanso, tal vez riendo por un momento por alguna broma entre ellos, y extrañaba terriblemente a Dean.

 

Castiel estaba en una recámara del Cielo que había permanecido cerrada casi desde su creación; los cuarteles de Michael. Su guarnición era la encargada de catalogar las pertenencias pues -aunque todos pensaban que, de alguna manera, algún día Michael volvería- un puesto tan importante como ése necesitaba ser ocupado. Y las cosas que habían recogido, las reliquias, las armas, el conocimiento, debían ser clasificadas y preparadas para quien fuera a ser el reemplazo. Al menos eso es lo que les habían dicho.

 

En el momento en que puso sus ojos sobre el tomo, sus pensamientos fueron de inmediato a los cazadores. Nada como esto existía en la tierra, estaba seguro de ello. Con unas cuantas miradas superficiales, pudo ver los detalles, las notas y los pasajes que hablaban de hechizos perdidos en el tiempo, de portales en la Tierra que ni los ángeles conocían, linajes de monstruos con los nombres de sus Alfas. Profecías de las que aún no habían sido dichas.

 

Todo lo demás que estaban clasificando eran baratijas, sin edad ni valor, cosas inútiles. Pero, ¿Ésto?

Ésto sería guardado, encerrado en…

_Querido Castiel, tengo pizza, cerveza y una maratón de películas de Vincent Price que no se van a mirar solas .Dile a tus hermanos que se aguanten un minuto y baja aquí._

 

Se sobresaltó ante la voz, clara como si el hombre estuviera justo a su lado.

 

Pero era una prueba, lo sabía, y el asombro que debería sentir al ver este rincón del cielo que nadie había conocido hasta ahora- lleno de tesoros que nunca podría volver a tocar- no competía con el abrumador deseo de ir al lado de su humano, de dejar la gloria que lo rodea y hacer algo tan simple como sentarse en un viejo sofá y ver una película con Dean.

 

Era muy bueno  que sus hermanos no anduvieran buscando por ese lado, porque la sonrisa que tenía mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el volumen en sus manos les habría causado preocupación.

 

Realmente, algo como esto debería ser compartido con los cazadores...de hecho, ahora mismo. 

 

                                                                     *

 

Normalmente cavar tumbas con el estómago vacío no era una opción, pero ahora era la única tarea  importante a la mano. Dean debía arrastrar, empujar y echar tierra con la pala sobre los cuerpos quemados de los recipientes demoníacos, llenar su nariz con el olor del combustible de la retroexcavadora en lugar de hacerlo con el olor a ozono y a lluvia que emanaba de Castiel cuando él se le paraba demasiado cerca. Tenía que parar el hormigueo en sus músculos, distraerlos con trabajo pesado- sus músculos y otros lugares de su cuerpo que estaban a punto de rebelarse.

 

Fue humillante, estar parado delante de Cas prácticamente desnudo y tan visiblemente excitado. La adrenalina, el deseo y la satisfacción que sentía después de una buena pelea se potenciaban mutuamente; retroalimentándose y transformándose en un tono insoportable cuando la última pequeña parte de su pensamiento racional era magullado y herido en una marea mientras trataba de negar, negar, negar. Él no deseaba a Cas. No era una opción. Era la euforia del combate que acababan de enfrentar juntos en esa aterradora unión, eso era seguramente lo que lo estaba excitando tanto.

 

 _Quieres tomarlo,_ dijo la marea _. Quieres desgarrar ese abrigo de sus hombros y marcar esa limpia camisa blanca con la suciedad y la sangre de tus manos, para tirarlo al suelo y hacer un mapa sobre él con la suciedad de tus manos. Quieres oír esa voz gritar tu nombre de una nueva manera._

 

Dean pateó uno de los cuerpos dentro de la zanja, apreciando el sonido de esa cosa crujiendo bajo sus talones. No había querido ser tan cortante cuando le dijo a Cas que se ocupara del cuerpo de su hermano y reuniera a los chicos mientras él se encargaba del resto. Sólo necesitaba  romper ese maldito hechizo, alejarse un poco de él, para poder volver a pensar correctamente.

 

_Jesús, ¡¿Qué rayos, Dean?!_

 

Ok, él se había sentidocada vez más cercano al ángel, lo sabía. Con todo lo que había hecho por ellos durante la batalla con Lucifer, simplemente se sentía como incluir a alguien más en la familia. Un amigo, alguien que confiaba en ellos y que tenía su confianza, alguien que hacía todo lo posible por hacer lo correcto y proteger la vida, al igual que a los hermanos, en este pantano de mierda en el que siempre parecían estar hundidos.

 

_Parece un poco pornográfico para ser sólo un amigo..._

 

No era, no podía. Ni siquiera debía tener alguna duda sobre ello. Simplemente nunca había pensado en sí mismo como gay; la seguridad de ello eran las anteriores depositarias de sus deseos; al momento de la elección, jamás se había permitido considerar ser gay ni por un momento. Realmente le gustaban las mujeres, eran un cambio refrescante después de un trabajo; aquellas que garantizaban problemas del tipo correcto. No tenía tiempo para la conquista.

 

Pero tenía una razón perfectamente válida para no elegir a alguien y sentar cabeza. La caza era su compañera y aunque en los momentos de tranquilidad el deseo de una familia propia siempre aparecía, llegó a reconocer que en realidad era algo que no le estaba permitido. Él era un hombre mejor cuando tenía a alguien por quien luchar, pero ¿Podría realmente luchar por Lisa o Ben quedándose en un solo lugar, pasando el tiempo hasta que alguna maldita cosa de su pasado se los llevara antes de que él se percatara, tan sólo para vengarse de él?

 

Su hermano era un cazador experto, nacido dentro de esa vida y sin embargo, de vez en cuando estaba en peligro o sufría, y entonces, dolorosamente, Dean comprendía por qué la mayoría de los cazadores trabajaban solos. Además, Sammy lo dejaría algún día. Su debilidad, esa necesidad de un vínculo emocional abierto que Dean simplemente no podía cubrir, lo conduciría a una bonita rubia. Así que él se quedaría solo en algún momento, viviendo la dura libertad que se había vuelto una droga para él. Y sería bueno, la soledad los mantendría a todos seguros.

 

Y si ese pensamiento y una bebida no fueran suficientes, encontraría a una mujer con una cara bonita y un cuerpo cálido, que le haga sentirse encantador y fuerte, permitiéndole pretender por una noche que esa mujer a su lado era suya para proteger y que él era capaz de hacerlo.

 

Hasta que, a la mierda todo, aparece Cas. Un guerrero de Dios que podría romper su frágil cuerpo humano sin esfuerzo y sin embargo Dean nunca se había sentido más fuerte que cuando estaba con él. La lucha de esta mañana simplemente había acentuado ese hecho. Cas vivía en su mundo, podía mantener su ritmo e hizo que Dean lo mantuviera también.

 

Fue esa fuerza de otro mundo sumado a la inocencia del ángel lo que lo atrajo, lentamente se le metió en el cuerpo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amistad no era suficiente. Quería más, pero había un destino final, tan imposiblemente lejos que ni siquiera se le podría dar un nombre.

 

Dean arrancó despiadadamente los engranajes de la retroexcavadora, tanto que las paletadas de tierra negra cayeron en suaves _puffs_. Maldita sea necesitaba un trago.

 

"¿Estás diciéndome que el Cielo nos está atacando?" Sam y Bobby estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Castiel en la ventana, vigilando el perímetro con algo más que sus ojos.

 

"No, eso es poco probable. En caso de que el cielo mismo ordenara sus muertes, este lugar hubiera sido borrado. Son muy minuciosos." Castiel podía escuchar el ruido de la máquina que Dean estaba usando para enterrar los cuerpos hasta que el sonido se detuvo.

Reflexionó un momento si debía esperar para continuar. "Creo que algo extraño está pasando en algunos círculos del Cielo. Hay órdenes contradictorias, hay secretos. Debería haber estado más atento a la razón por la que después de tanto tiempo abrir las recámaras de Michael se volviera un asunto tan urgente".  
  
En ese momento Dean regresó. Frunció el ceño a cada uno de ellos por turno antes de abrir la nevera y tomar una cerveza. La tapa se deslizó a través del mostrador, acentuando un denso silencio que hablaba de cómo debía verse.

  
Todavía estaba en calzoncillos, tenían una abertura en un lado la cual dejaba al descubierto toda su cadera derecha. En el elástico de la cintura tenía metido el cuchillo de Ruby.  
La sangre que se deslizaba desde sus heridas en las rodillas surcaba ambas espinillas. La suciedad y el sudor cubrían hasta la última pulgada de su cuerpo, en ese momento, no quería nada más que una ducha pero logró convertir su deseo en ira y sabía que al menos eso podría darle algo de satisfacción.  
      
"Habla" Cas no lo miraba, estaba observando fijamente el centro de la mesa .Bien.

  
"Como les decía, algo ha sucedido. De repente nos fue ordenado abrir las cámaras de Michael bajo la excusa de que sus bienes podrían ser requeridos por el ángel elegido para reemplazarlo. Eso es extraño, hay suficientes Arcángeles en el firmamento para manejar esos asuntos por al menos unos cuantos miles de años. Pero entramos, y me encontré ese libro, cuando volví de mostrártelo, lo coloque en un lugar donde podría ser encontrado. Esta nueva recluta de nuestra guarnición, Hecatea, la vi descubrirlo y llevarlo al hermano a cargo. Me di cuenta de lo que era importante para ellos. Poco después se nos ordenó salir, el trabajo había terminado, aunque se notaba que no era así".

 

Castiel aventuró una mirada al grupo, "Entonces comenzaron a interrogarnos sobre los humanos a cargo, acerca de nuestras interacciones. Hicieron que todo sonara como una inquisición general a todo el Cielo, pero es un hecho que sólo cuestionaron a los que tenían cargos humanos y habían estado en esa habitación." Los chicos se miraron, Sam fue el primero en hablar.

 

"¿Así que saben que alguien vio algo, pero no saben quién?” Castiel negó con la cabeza.

 

"No puedo estar seguro de eso. Podrían haber sospechado que un humano haya manejado algún artefacto, o simplemente estar atando cabos sueltos. Luego una carga humana murió en un ataque demoníaco. Volví a cámaras de Michael en secreto. Había sido destruida junto con todo lo que había en ella"

 

Castiel se acercó a la ventana, como si se estuviera enfocando en una nueva amenaza. "Sentí terror, los observé desde el cielo, y esta mañana vi a Benedict volar hacia ustedes intencionadamente. Lo detuve.” Entonces Castiel se volteó hacia a Dean. “Y luego llegaron los demonios." Dean bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza, echó un vistazo a la nevera y decidió no beber otra. Señaló con el dedo a Cas, con la botella vacía aún en su mano.    

 

"¿Y estás seguro de que esto es sólo por el libro?" Castiel miró hacia la biblioteca, como si el texto en cuestión los estuviera viendo.

 

"No del todo, pero bastante seguro. No hay nada más que pueda haber causado esa clase de reacción. Había cosas de gran valor, sí, invaluables, pero nada que justifique una _asociación_ con esas abominaciones.".

 

"Entonces crees que si alguien quiere mantener el contenido en secreto”, Sam meditó, "Incluso de la Organización del Cielo, ellos buscarían... ¿Ayuda de fuera?"

 

"Bien, esto es lo que va a pasar", Dean se levantó y apoyó la botella con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesada. "Bobby, vas a ir a esa habitación y leer cada maldita página de esa cosa de principio a fin hasta que encontremos una razón por la que quieren asar nuestros malvaviscos. Sam, nos vas a traer comida, comida de verdad, porque no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que Bobby lo haya resuelto. Voy a tomar una ducha".

 

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" Los ojos azules casi en súplica. _Maldita sea Cas, esa frase._

 

"Ayuda a Bobby,  no vas a ninguna parte hasta que esto esté resuelto." Y subió las escaleras con paso fuerte.

 

Cerrando la puerta del baño, Dean se apoyó pesadamente sobre sus manos contra el fregadero y frunció el ceño al espejo. Apenas si lo logró. La ira comenzó a disiparse en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Cas los había salvado, _una vez más_ , de su propia jodida familia.

 

Y sin la ira como distracción principal, Dean había comenzado a sentir lo desnudo que estaba, lo que lo llevó a alimentar una nueva excitación. Recordó el sueño que destruyó su inconsciente, cómo el sentimiento nunca se desvaneció completamente, incluso cuando salió hacia lo que él pensó que podría ser su propia muerte.

 

Recordó la visión de Cas en problemas y enfocó su mente solo en eso, en cómo habían luchado juntos de esa forma tan perfecta, la manera en la que el ángel se veía cuando cruzaba el campo, y lo que esa mirada había provocado en él.

 

Había estado sentado ahí, enojado por la dificultad que estaba teniendo de poner todas esas nuevas emociones juntas, cuando los ojos de Castiel se pasearon sobre su cuerpo con esa clínica mirada suya y, sabiendo qué tanto de él podía el ángel ver debajo de esa poca e insustancial tela, había activado su instinto de huir.

 

 _Rayos Cas._ Gimió .Era una terrible idea.

 

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡¿Estás haciendo que se quede?!_

 

_Cas es un maldito ángel, puede irse cuando quiera .Esto es sólo un trabajo._

 

_Pendejadas, él hará lo que pidas y lo sabes. Podría estar haciendo cientos de otras cosas allá arriba para ayudar, no necesita estar bajo en el mismo techo. Dile que se vaya._

 

_Lo quiero aquí._

 

_Escucha, soy el cerebro de esta operación. Sólo me meterás en problemas._

 

_Dean, métete a la ducha, No es como si él fuera a saber lo que estás haciendo..._

 

_¡No! No. Detente .Nosotros NO vamos a--- Ok escucha, espera....... UNA VEZ. ¿Me escuchas? Lo haremos sólo una vez y nada más. Sácalo de tu sistema, hermano, porque no va a volver a suceder...._

 

_Si, ¡De acuerdo! Una vez...._

_*_

Castiel estaba sentado en el diván de la Biblioteca completamente confundido.

 

Una discusión se estaba dando arriba, una que él trataba de no escuchar, centrándose en cambio en lo que Bobby le decía acerca de dividir el trabajo. Por un momento había pensado que los hermanos estaban teniendo una discusión sobre su presencia, lo cual lo hizo sentir triste, pero Sam apareció luego por la puerta principal y las voces no se habían detenido. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Ahora se daba cuenta, ambos sonaban como Dean.

 

Castiel intentó recordar los trozos de conversación que había escuchado a medias, tratando de juntar pieza por pieza, cuando una ola de imágenes se estrelló sobre su espalda con el sonido de su nombre y todo su cuerpo se transformó en fuego líquido. Fue tan repentino, necesario e inesperado que no se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se tensó bajo el asalto.

 

"¿Estás bien muchacho? Te ves como si alguien hubiera tirado un tejón en tu regazo. Castiel levantó la vista, sus extremidades dispuestas a relajarse, pero las imágenes aparecían muy rápido. De labios y dientes, de los botones de la camisa arrancados con fuerza de sus costuras, por manos fuertes y codiciosas.

 

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso, sólo tenemos uno." Le dijo Bobby mirando hacia la página copiada en sus manos, tensa y amenazando con romperse ante la fuerza insensible de los dedos de Castiel. Respiró hondo y se concentró en recomponerse ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Bobby  que  le costaba concentrarse cuando Dean estaba arriba  dándose placer con la imagen de Cas, enviándole esos pensamientos y encendiendo cada centímetro de piel.

 

Castiel relajó su mano sobre el papel, tomó dos hojas más de sobre la mesa. Pretendiendo revisarlos para ocultar el hecho de que lo que estaba sucediendo arriba lo tenía atrapado.

 

La avalancha de imágenes vino en un revoltijo, como si Dean estuviera haciendo zapping en la televisión. Era tan rápido que casi no entendía, Castiel pensó que todo había terminado cuando las imágenes se detuvieron por un momento y sus latidos empezaron a disminuir. Entonces su cabeza se iluminó con la imagen de Dean de pie en el garaje al lado de su Baby, apoyado en el capó y deslizando lentamente sus ojos hacia el cielo raso.

   

"Cas, te necesito" .Castiel aspira profundamente ante el sonido grave de la voz del cazador. En su cabeza se ve a sí mismo y un pequeño temblor se desata en sus manos por la anticipación.

 

"Hola Dean”. El mundo parece detenerse, y en ese momento una nueva ola de deseo lo golpea brutalmente, curioso de que el saludo que utiliza cada vez que se encuentra con Dean tuviera este tipo de efecto en el sueño. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para considerarlo porque  la fantasía continuaba: Dean acercándose con pasos depredadores hacia Castiel, parando en una buena distancia antes de buscar algo de su bolsillo. Algo brilla mientras su muñeca se mueve, pero se necesita de un clic familiar para que Castiel lo reconozca. El encendedor de Dean. La flama parpadea una eternidad a medida que cae a la tierra, y luego, en shock, dirige su mirada confusa hacia el círculo de fuego sagrado que se enciende atrapándolo sin remedio.

 

El corazón de Castiel comienza a latir con tanta fuerza que hasta Bobby debe poderlo oír. Fuego sagrado era a lo que los ángeles temían, una prisión ineludible de la que sólo la suerte o la misericordia podía liberarlos. La idea de que Dean podría querer atraparlo para otro propósito era excitante.

 

Los observa, mirándose el uno al otro a través de la frontera del fuego, no se mueven ni miran al otro lado. La tensión los envuelve y Castiel puede sentirlo perforar físicamente en su pecho. Ha dejado de respirar por completo.

 

El Dean de la fantasía finalmente avanza, acechando el perímetro del círculo, observando su presa. "Quítate el abrigo "  El Castiel de su mente se congela, ojos muy abiertos.

 

Dean  está a medio camino circulando el fuego cuando ve que Castiel no ha cumplido con su demanda.

 

"No tengo apuro, Cas " El ángel siguió la mirada del cazador con los ojos fijos. El momento se extendió hasta casi romperse antes de que el ángel se quitara cuidadosamente su gabardina, extendiendo un brazo para dejarla caer en un montón suave sobre el suelo.

 

Dean vuelve a caminar alrededor, gesticulando para que se quite la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata. El ángel traga saliva y Castiel siente a su verdadero recipiente hacer lo mismo. Largos dedos desatan la tela de alrededor de su garganta, deshacen el nudo, dejan que se deslice al suelo. Después cada botón es lentamente liberado con dedos temblorosos, la camisa sacada de dentro de la cintura del pantalón. Una vez hecho esto, baja las manos y espera respirando con dificultad, hasta que Dean se detiene frente a él. El cazador aprecia los firmes planos de esa piel pálida que brilla intensamente a la luz del fuego circundante. Dean cruza los brazos sobre su torso levantando con facilidad su propia camisa sobre su cabeza para revelar la suave extensión de sus músculos firmes, sombras bailando en el contorno de sus curvas.

 

Sentado en la curva del sofá, Castiel siente su excitación convertirse en algo inmanejable, las olas de deseo son tan implacables que es todo lo que puede hacer es mantenerse quieto y en silencio  mientras Bobby lee, a no más de cinco metros de distancia.

 

Quiere correr arriba y rogar a Dean que pare, que ponga fin a esta tortura, pero luego piensa en lo que podría suceder en este momento si de repente se encontrara frente a un muy real y muy desnudo Dean Winchester, masajeando su propia verga bajo el chorro caliente de agua, de repente siendo consciente de que estaba transmitiendo esos pensamientos al tipo que tiene el rol protagonista en su fantasía. Eso no terminaría bien.

 

 

"El resto”, el Dean de la fantasía mira;  sombras y dardos de luz cruzan sus facciones. El ángel no duda en ese momento, desechando el resto de su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y de pie impotente como las llamas que lo rodean tan cerca como para quemarlo y convertirlo en cenizas  
  
"Dean por favor...." Pero el cazador sólo continua mirando mientras se desviste.” ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?"  
  
Y su propia voz suena tan desesperada y ronca que Castiel sabe que si él fuera a hablar en ese momento la voz de su recipiente sonaría igual.  
      
El cuerpo del humano es hermoso, bien formado y compacto, puede ver cada línea de sus músculos marcada y como ondulan debajo de la piel. El cazador avanza intacto sobre el muro de fuego.  
  
"Porque, Cas, vas a quedarte. Voy a mantenerte aquí hasta encontrar todas las formas de hacer que te desarmes y ruegues".  
  
"Discúlpame por favor - -Necesito un... m-momento”. Castiel se tambaleó fuera de la biblioteca, incapaz de soportarlo más. Bobby le dio una mirada inquisitiva pero no dijo nada. Tratando de no separar la puerta de sus bisagras y correr a toda velocidad, Castiel camina con rigidez por el camino de entrada, mira a la izquierda y a la derecha buscando algún lugar donde pueda esconderse de la avalancha en su cabeza. No se detiene.  
      
Dean enreda su mano izquierda en el cabello del ángel y jala con fuerza hacia atrás, dejando al desnudo los labios y la garganta al capricho del cazador. La otra mano se desliza hacia abajo para rodearlo, agarrando la curva del trasero de Castiel y jalando de sus caderas con una presión exquisita; haciendo que Castiel se acople en el pecho de Dean.       
      
"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me va a llevar, mmm…?" El cazador baja la boca un agonizante centímetro pero sin llegar a hacer contacto. Castiel se sacude en protesta, pero su cabeza es mantenida firme por la mano de Dean. "…para arrancar sucios sonidos de esa bonita boca tuya" Dean mueve sus caderas con fuerza contra él y el gemido áspero y entrecortado que sale del ángel es escandalosamente obsceno, pero no es nada en comparación con su siguiente grito.  
      
“Deeeannn….”     
  
Su vista queda en blanco en la periferia, cuando Castiel se inclina hacia un costado, con solo el esqueleto de un viejo auto como la única cosa que evita su caída.

  
_"¡¡Anhh…Caaassss!!”_  
  
Su propio nombre gritado en su cabeza. Entonces se detiene.   
  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Destiel Hispano y Hunters United Supernatural Argentina les traen la tercera parte de Pray for Me. Lamentamos la tardanza pero la vida sigue metiéndose delante. 
> 
> Los créditos del capítulo:  
> Traducción: Libia  
> Primera Edición: DelusionalW  
> Edición Final: Fridarules

Dean se apoyó en la pared de azulejos, con la cabeza recargada sobre un brazo; el agua, ahora fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Alcanzó la perilla, dándose cuenta al último minuto que ni siquiera se había bañado; sólo entró y, ansioso, comenzó a autosatisfacerse con la imagen de su mejor amigo cómo única inspiración.

 

_¿Pero qué mierda fue ESO?_

 

Dean tenía un buen historial en lo que a masturbación se refiere, aunque él nunca lo había hecho con un hombre en mente antes. Imaginó que sería fácil de sustituir, cambiar los jugadores, iniciar el juego, todos se van a casa con el mismo trofeo. Sin embargo, al dar un repaso a su material habitual, se dio cuenta de que ya no funcionaba. Fue entonces que se permitió pensar en lo que principalmente le atraía de Cas: la fuerza sobrenatural y aquel increíble autocontrol; sabía que debería vencer ambas. Y que lo condenaran si no amaba los desafíos.

 

_Jesucristo bendito, algo se está saliendo de control por aquí._

 

En todos los antecedentes de Dean Winchester imaginando películas porno mientras tocaba _su_ verga, nada había llegado a ser tan erótico. ¡Y, maldita sea, ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar a la parte más interesante! Se vino como un maldito tren a mil por hora en el momento en que imaginó esa sensual voz diciendo su nombre de aquella manera.

 

_En serio, Dean, qué carajos..._

 

Una vez limpio, se secó enérgicamente con la toalla antes de vestirse con una camisa y unos jeans. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y un momento después, Sam anunciaba que la comida había llegado. Estaba hambriento y llegó velozmente a lo alto de la escalera antes de congelarse en el lugar. Oh, Dios mío, acababa de recordar que Cas estaba abajo. Mierda, tendría que enfrentarse a él, hablar y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado... cómo si no hubiera tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida mientras imaginaba al ángel atrapado por el fuego sagrado y lo obligada a desvestirse sólo para él.

 

Dean se preparó mentalmente al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, aliviado y a la vez algo decepcionado de que Cas no se encontrara ahí. Sam sacó la comida de la heladera y Bobby la colocó sobre la mesa. Ambos lo mirarían de reojo si manifestara su intención de querer tomar de un sorbo media botella de Whisky a las 9 de la mañana, por lo que se conformó con una cerveza, se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a comer su sándwich de queso y salchicha. Castiel regresó justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar. En ese momento, Dean encontró fascinante todo lo que la etiqueta de la cerveza tenía para decir.

 

"¿A dónde fuiste?” Bobby masticaba sus papas caseras y mientras observaba a Cas.

 

"Yo-uh, hubo algunas... conversaciones sobre Benedict en radio ángel y... uh, quería asegurarme de que... de que no se perdieran… de que él no hubiera desaparecido. Por ahora. Por el momento no lo ha hecho, pero en cualquier momento sospecharán que desapareció, por eso debemos resolver esto rápido, así que voy a estar ahí dentro revisando el texto.”

 

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Sam, pero no hubo respuesta.

 

                                                                                                                                             *

 

Los siguientes días fueron casi idénticos. Largos periodos de tiempo en la biblioteca, cada uno con una sección diferente del texto, abalanzándose sobre los libros de consulta y, en ocasiones, compartiendo un pasaje o haciendo una referencia a alguno de los libros de Bobby.

 

A pesar de que los cuatro estaban viviendo prácticamente uno sobre el otro en ese espacio tan pequeño, Dean y Cas se las arreglaban para estar en polos opuestos en la habitación tanto como fuera posible. Dean también parecía esforzarse por encontrar la delgada línea que separaba el consumo normal de alcohol para un cazador de los de un borracho.  Cuando esa línea le impedía concentrarse en el trabajo,  murmuraba que necesitaba un descanso y salía a pasear al patio, terminando con frecuencia en el garaje.

 

Era muy frustrante para todos, ya que ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban buscando. Gran parte del material no era exactamente nuevo, pero sí más detallado y era fácil distraerse con algo, ya sea cuatro palabras de un exorcismo, o que, a pesar de su nombre, el Diablo de Jersey era una bestia inmortal del infierno que rondaba por un territorio que incluía la mayor parte del área tri-estatal. Dean se acercaba a la fase "menos lectura, más acción" de su paciencia en la búsqueda, cuando Sam finalmente dio con algo.

 

"Esto es extraño." Sam se irguió en el sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante con repentino interés por la página que tenía en su mano. "Bobby, ¿Sabes algo sobre una criatura que tanto ángeles como demonios quisieran asesinar?

 

"Déjame ver eso." Bobby se inclinó sobre la mesa para revisar la página. "Bueno, no parece haber mucho sobre eso, y nunca había oído hablar de algo así antes. Sin embargo, aquí dice:

 _‘Para atar al Espíritu, el recipiente debe ser llevado a un lugar desconocido por el hombre. Amarrarlo a un altar de huesos, con una espada del Cielo y una espada del Infierno, empuñadas en una mano cada una, asegurando al Espíritu a la Tierra. Pueden pasar era tras era, pero si un hijo del hombre logra cruzar el plano, el Espíritu se levantará.’”_ Bobby pasó la página y tomó las siguientes. "No hay nombre ni nada; ni siquiera dice qué es, creo que sólo se trata de algún fragmento sin otros datos. Pero se ve como lo único que tenemos hasta el momento que a ángeles y demonios en la misma pista de baile... ¿Algo que te suene familiar, Cas?" El ángel sacudió la cabeza negando. Sam se unió a Bobby y los demás se quedaron a su alrededor.

 

"Bueno, vean esto, tenemos esta profecía, encantamiento o lo que sea, pero aquí están estos números, las primeras secuencias tachadas, cómo si se tratara de una lista por completar." Castiel se inclinó para observarlas.

 

"Son coordenadas." Todos lo miraron interrogantes. "Los ángeles estamos versados en las matemáticas de la Tierra, no podemos volar por todo el espacio, es imposible. Aquí." Señaló la primera secuencia tachada en la lista. "Es un conjunto de acantilados en Grecia. Esta de aquí es una sección del bosque de bambú en la China rural, esta es una isla en la Polinesia Francesa."

 

"¿Y esto?" Dean señaló la primera que aún no había sido tachada.

 

"Es un campo en Montana"

 

"Bueno," Dean se frotó las manos con alegría. "¡Parece que hay que ponernos en marcha!"

 

Éste era su hogar sobre ruedas, el ronroneo del Impala, viendo al mundo deslizarse bajo los neumáticos y en camino a matar algo. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud qué era lo que les esperaba, pero su experiencia con ángeles y demonios le decía que había 85 por ciento de posibilidades de matar algo. Y vaya si necesitaba volver a esa normalidad; dejar de pensar en la cercanía de cierto nerd alado, en una casa que parecía jugarle la mala broma de encogerse con cada hora que pasaba. Y definitivamente no más duchas, no que dejaran de ser una tentación. Aún seguía pensando en eso, parecía que no podía evitarlo.

 

Castiel había dicho que los alcanzaría en Butte para reunirse y repasar cualquier información nueva que Bobby pudiera haber encontrado. Sam parecía igual de complacido de volver a eso, al tipo de trabajos que solían hacer antes de pasar todo el tiempo tras de la pista de Lucifer o huyendo de él.

Cuando llegaron a un motel y Sam se encontraba al teléfono con Bobby, Dean sintió su mente despejada, sintió que la incomodidad de las últimas semanas había sido tan sólo un pequeño incidente. No significaba nada. De hecho, le apetecía salir esa noche.

 

"Así que," Sam cerró su teléfono y comenzó a acomodar su laptop en la pequeña mesa del motel. "Bobby dijo que las coordenadas no son simplemente de un campo, sino que son parte del Parque Nacional Bitterwood. Pero este no es un parque en el que te tomas fotos con Bambi. Fue establecido en los años 30, tras una serie de muertes en la zona. Al parecer cualquier persona que se acercara a una milla de ese lugar desaparecía o era encontrado con los ojos quemados a millas de distancia." Dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

 

"Suena a un ángel asesino, para mí. ¿Qué pasó después?" Sam negó con la cabeza. "Parece que unos cuantos cazadores fueron a husmear, pero en aquel entonces no pudieron entrar porque era una zona de difícil acceso. La ley local le atribuyó todo a un asesino en serie, y cuando nadie volvió a aparecerse por ahí el lugar se convirtió en una reserva. Los guardabosques simplemente alejaron a las personas del lugar gracias a la superstición y los asesinatos se detuvieron." Dean revolvió su equipaje buscando ropa limpia.

 

"¿Así que estamos más cerca de averiguar qué es lo que estamos buscando y si tenemos que matarlo?"

 

"Eh, no. Pero voy a investigar un poco, a ver si puedo encontrar alguna noticia o leyenda local que nos dé una pista."

 

"Genial." Dean agarró las llaves del Impala junto con su chaqueta. "Voy a investigar por mi cuenta en la ciudad. ¡No me esperes despierto!". Su hermano le lanzó una mirada.

 

"¿No deberíamos llamar a Cas? ¿Decirle dónde estamos y contarle lo que Bobby encontró?" Dean prácticamente ya se encontraba afuera.

 

"Llámalo tú"

                                                                                                                                       *

 

Había sido demasiado desconcertante. Él, que había observado a los humanos  prácticamente desde su creación, podía reconocer la mayoría de sus emociones, conocía la causa y efecto, algunos eran una molestia, mientras que otros podían llegar a ser mortales. Conocía aquellos placenteros que parecían ser buscados con una singular obsesión, incluso cuando la búsqueda podía ser más dolorosa que la tan ansiada recompensa. La mayoría de las emociones de Dean eran a estas alturas fáciles de traducir; Dean se sentía orgulloso de su auto-impuesto control, aunque en realidad, todo estaba ahí, incluso si sus motivaciones a veces no fueran del todo comprendidas por Castiel.

 

Pero ahora algo estaba cambiando, él mismo comenzaba a sentir cosas, y después de pasar tanto tiempo en su cascarón de desapego angelical, le era difícil clasificar adecuadamente lo que estaba pasando.

 

Después de que los hermanos partieran hacia Montana, Castiel encontró una casa abandonada y estuvo frente al espejo en un intento para ver lo que Dean podría ver. Pero todo lo que se reflejó fue el recipiente de Jimmy. Castiel se quitó su abrigo, la chaqueta y camisa, poco a poco, tal y cómo vio en la mente de Dean. El acto en sí carecía de emoción sin los ojos del otro sobre él.

 

Desnudo, el cuerpo que vio en el cristal era el típico de la mayoría de los hombres blancos con buena salud; algo más delgado que el de Dean, la piel más pálida, pero no al punto de ser desagradable. Pensó en el cuerpo de Dean, sus músculos perfilados, su piel dorada por el Sol y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

 

Hubo una gran agitación en su abdomen y Castiel observó cómo sus genitales reaccionaban a ese único pensamiento. No fue una sorpresa para él, su conexión con Dean era a veces difícil de explicar, pero en esencia era simple. Estar con Dean era emocionante, desafiante. Se sentía atraído por él, por su alma y su brillante flama, pero también por su parte física.

 

Estar cerca de Dean le hacía sentirse completo, de una forma que a veces lo desconcertaba el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, de que algo no encajaba. Pero se había asegurado de guardar muy bien sus pensamientos.

 

La realidad era que, para los ángeles, cosas cómo el género no tenían una importancia más allá de la necesidad biológica que se cumplía cuando los seres humanos deseaban procrear. Pero para cosas tales cómo el sexo y la intimidad, se les tornaba complicado. Ese cuerpo masculino simplemente fue su recipiente ideal y para la interacción con los humanos se refirió a sí mismo por ese género, así como otros ángeles lo hacían. Pero se sentía atraído hacia Dean por Dean mismo y esa mecánica humana no le daba tregua. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Dean podría no sentir de la misma forma.

 

Se preguntó si estos nuevos sentimientos cambiaron su aspecto, cómo lo hacían con Dean. Intentó algo más, pensó en la risa de Dean y su sonrisa juguetona. Ahora ese sentimiento estaba en su pecho, cálido y extendiéndose desde el centro. Imaginó a Dean sufriendo al oír los gritos de Sam al desintoxicarse de la sangre de demonio. Ahora el sentimiento oprimía su pecho con fuerza, aún más agudo. Miró su rostro y se encontró con los mismos rasgos tranquilos, aunque tal vez con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. ¿Cómo podían los humanos reconocer con certeza  sus emociones si su propio recipiente reaccionaba de una forma tan sutil? Aunque en realidad, por dentro estaban ocasionando un completo alboroto.

 

Castiel suspiró y miró la pila de ropa arrugada a sus pies. En un parpadeo se encontraba vestido de nuevo. Estuvo tentado a buscar a alguno de sus hermanos para preguntarle si ese tipo de situación era típica entre un ángel y su humano a cargo. Pero se contuvo, ya que cuando lo pensó un poco más, había suficientes rumores sobre él y el mayor de los Winchester, para saber que no era normal. Nadie podía guiarlo, se encontraba solo.

 

 _"Um... Castiel. Estamos en un motel llamado "The Wagon Ways" en Butte, Montana y..._ "

 

Él ya estaba ahí, de pie junto a Sam agudizando sus demás sentidos para darse cuenta de que Dean no se encontraba con ellos. Sam estaba sentado en la mesa, revisando estadísticas de un área de reserva natural que abarcaba la ubicación que estaban buscando. En realidad no ponía atención a nada de lo que el joven cazador decía, así que soltó lo que había estado rondando en su mente desde que había llegado.

 

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

 

                                                                                                                                       *

 

Aquel bar era la típica elección de los hermanos para tomar unos tragos. Era ruidosa, olía a alcohol barato, sudor y perfume artificial. Castiel ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarse, la multitud y la tenue iluminación eran más que suficientes. Había encontrado a Dean de inmediato, algo tan hermoso destacaba en un lugar cómo ese.

 

El cazador se estaba en la mesa de una esquina, apoyado sobre su codo, escuchando el parloteo de una mujer de cabello negro y largo, maquillaje chillón y lentes de contacto azules que hacían que sus ojos se vieran borrosos y poco naturales. Cada una de sus frases terminaba en una pregunta y cada pregunta terminaba en una sacudida de sus pechos.

 

Dean sonreía con facilidad, esa mujer estaba haciendo todo lo posible para seducirlo, pero el cazador ya había caído en la trampa. Parecía feliz y por lo general eso hacía feliz a Castiel, pero esta vez en cambio estaba ahí de pie, mirando con furia a la pareja. No tenía derecho a ese enojo, lo sabía, pero aun así estaba presente, e insistía... insistía en carcomerlo por dentro.

Dean se inclinó y murmuró algo al oído de la mujer. Ella soltó una risita y se levantó de un brinco, golpeando la mesa y derramando su bebida. Dean sólo se deslizó fuera de su asiento, y le habló de nuevo al oído en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras, ganándose un suspiro de parte de ella y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

 

Mientras ellos se iban, Castiel los observaba atentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Dean miraba en su dirección. El ángel se volvió invisible inmediatamente. Notó cómo Dean se detenía y daba un breve examen a la habitación, para luego continuar su camino con aquélla sonriente acompañante.

 

Castiel se elogió a sí mismo por haber actuado tan rápido antes de reaparecer afuera del local, oculto en un rincón oscuro. Las dos figuras trastabillaron hasta el auto de Dean, deteniéndose en varias ocasiones para enredarse en besos descuidados.

 

Debería irse y volver al motel por la mañana. Pero fue esa mirada la que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Dean, todo sonrisa y encanto, llevó a la mujer al lado del copiloto y la guio al asiento, dedicándole una última sonrisa de triunfo antes de cerrar la puerta. Castiel vio la forma en que caminó ese recorrido hasta llegar al asiento del conductor: una pausa breve, la casi imperceptible caída de sus ojos y hombros. Aquello fue suficiente para convencer al ángel de ir con ellos en el asiento trasero, permaneciendo invisible. Dean había estado bebiendo después de todo y podría necesitar protección.

 

"Lárgate Sammy, esto está pasando." Cynthia o Syndia estaba apoyada en su hombro, dando a su hermano una sonrisa lasciva y quitándose los tacones. Sam dio un bufido petulante en señal de protesta.

 

"La biblioteca ya está cerrada, Dean y todavía tengo que investigación que terminar." Dean se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

 

"Toma otra habitación." Sam, molesto, rodó los ojos pero de igual manera recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a la recepción.

 

"De acuerdo, pero si no hay más habitaciones se van a otro lado"

 

_Él debería ser el que tuviera una noche de sexo._

 

Dean cerró la puerta y se volvió a Cynthia. O Syndia. Ella ya estaba de rodillas en la cama en una pose que pretendía ser seductora. Dean se quitó todo menos sus vaqueros antes de acercarse a ella. La atrajo fácilmente contra su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Las caricias estaban bien, pero la piel era demasiado suave para su gusto. La besó, dando suaves mordiscos a sus labios. Ella correspondió al beso ligeramente, lamiendo alrededor de la línea de su boca.

 

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron fue tan desabrido y desapasionado que se dirigió rápidamente a su cuello. Su mano encontró un seno y lo apretó, ella respondió gimiendo alto y dulce, así que lo apretó de nuevo. Recorrió la piel bajo su vestido. Era suave, ella era tan suave y se derretía bajo su tacto. La tomó de la cadera, presionando los dedos en la piel y escuchó una queja de dolor.

 

"¡Perdón, lo siento!"

 

La acostó lentamente en la cama, estirándose sobre ella, besando toda la línea de su clavícula hasta encontrar un lugar idóneo para chupar la suave piel.

 

"Hey, sin marcas, ¿Vale? Tengo trabajo en la mañana." Dean murmuró otra disculpa, y acarició su cuerpo con los mismos movimientos suaves que ella había utilizado. Ella sólo estaba acostada debajo de él, haciendo ruiditos de placer  que en realidad sonaban idénticos cada vez, y no concordaban con nada de lo que él estaba haciendo.

 

Suspiró con el rostro entre sus pechos. Tal vez debería dejar lo que estaba haciendo, eso no era lo que él quería. Sólo había salido para liberar la tensión que acumuló en las últimas semanas. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que consiguiera llevarse a alguien a la cama como Dios manda por última vez, y eso de darse una mano _a sí mismo_ que había pasado a formar parte de la rutina, cómo lo era cepillarse los dientes, fue corrompida por un repentino celibato provocado por al darse cuenta que el único escenario que venía a su mente involucraba a alguien que ni siquiera era humano.

Estaba fuera de ese juego, tan sólo necesitaba volver a esos tiempos de salir a los bares para conquistar chicas.

 

Ahora una atractiva y predispuesta mujer se encontraba debajo de él y eso no le provocaba más que desagrado. No quería ser delicado, y joder que estaba completamente seguro de que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dejar de lado la delicadeza con él.

 

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" La mujer se puso rígida de repente, mirando algo por encima de su hombro.

 

"Hola, Dean." Ahora fue el turno de Dean para erguirse y recorrer el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con él ángel justo al lado de la puerta. Estaba tan sorprendido cómo para lidiar adecuadamente con algo que se sintió casi cerca del alivio.

 

"Cas, ¿Qué mierda haces? Estoy algo ocupado ahora." El ángel no hizo ademán de moverse.

 

"Mis disculpas, Dean, tu hermano me dijo que volverías más tarde, así que aquí estoy. No pensé que tendrías compañía."

 

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Pensé que habías cerrado la puerta!" Cynthia paseo la mirada entre los dos hombres, quienes se habían enfrascado en mirarse mutuamente de una manera que la comenzaba a hacer sentir tremendamente incómoda. "Espera un minuto. Esta no es una de esas trampas para un trio, ¿verdad?, me traes aquí y ups, mi amigo vino accidentalmente, ¡Que se una a la fiesta!" Ella se libró del agarre de Dean, se agachó a recoger sus zapatos y bolso. "Yo no hago eso, querido, no importa lo lindos que sean. Van a tener que encontrar a alguna otra pobre idiota para hacer esa mierda, yo estoy fuera."

 

"Espera... Syndia..." La mirada que ella le devolvió dejaba en claro que sabía que en realidad, él no estaba poniendo ningún esfuerzo para que se quedara.

 

"Sydney, lindura, pero buen intento."

 

Ella se fue y Dean se quedó a solas con la última persona en la Tierra con la que quería estar medio desnudo en un motel de mala muerte.

 

_No la última... la única…_

_Cállate._

 

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cómoda y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de alcohol.

 

"¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?”

 

"Estás enojado conmigo, lo siento. Pensé que podríamos armar una estrategia antes de partir en la mañana. Voy a dejar que descanses."

 

Dean suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro. "No, Cas, está bien. No estoy enojado, de hecho yo... quizás debería agradecerte. Esto no parecía buena idea." Dean se dejó caer en el sofá y busco el control remoto.

 

"¿No la encontraste atractiva?" Dean se encogió de hombros y encendió la televisión, haciendo una seña a Cas para que se le uniera. "¿Hmmm? Se veía bien y todo, pero ya sabes, a veces simplemente no funciona. No hay chispa o algo así.... Hey, ¡ _Operación Dragón_! Cas, tienes que ver ésta, ¡Es genial!" Castiel volvió su atención a la pantalla.

 

"No creo haber escuchado nunca a un puño hacer ese sonido. No obedece a las propiedades del sonido natural de la carne humana." Dean rio nervioso mientras miraba a Cas de reojo. Al oír la palabra "carne" se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sin camisa y fue como el coyote de las caricaturas cuando se da cuenta que está a punto de caer por un precipicio. Inmerso en la fantasía de que eran dos amigos viendo televisión, Dean cayó de lleno en la realidad. Se revolvió un poco, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el movimiento estaba llamando la atención de Cas. El ángel lo observaba de esa manera tan suya, estudiando cada ángulo de su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo y enfocando su curiosidad sobre cada pulgada de piel hasta que Dean se sintió totalmente expuesto. Era demasiado ser él el objeto de tal inspección.

 

Sabía que era solo el interés de Cas en la humanidad, guardando información para procesarla en el disco duro de su cerebro angelical. Era inocente, y él en verdad no quería iniciar una conversación con Cas sobre porqué esa manera de mirarlo estaba mal. La gente no mira a sus amigos de esa manera, esa era la manera de mirar a sus amantes. Tuvo que frenarse de soltar una broma fuera de lugar que se le quedó atorada en la garganta.

 

"¿Tu hermano volverá pronto?" Y maldita sea que eso dolió, fue un dolor físico al imaginar esa frase dicha en un contexto diferente. Dean pasó la lengua por sus labios, su boca repentinamente seca a pesar de la bebida.

 

"Uh, no... Él, uh, tomó otro cuarto por lo de Sheila." Dean se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera cómo si sospechara que estaban siendo observados.

 

"Sydney." Miró a Cas por sobre su hombro.

 

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué? Ah... Sí, Sydney." Dean regreso al sofá. "Así que, amm… mañana solo va a ser reconocimiento y esas cosas. No hay mucho que hacer si no sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo. Y como no hay ningún testigo ni nadie por entrevistar, sólo iríamos al parque y ver qué podemos encontrar por nuestra cuenta. Pero creo que comenzaremos temprano, así que si quieres quedarte aquí, puedes hacerlo. Ve la televisión o usa la computadora, si quieres. Sólo no me mires mientras duermo." Arrugó la nariz, era lo más cercano que podía hacer para hacerle saber al ángel que el que lo observara de esa manera lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

"Voy a tomar una ducha y luego iré a dormir." No esperó una respuesta, simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó contra ella escuchando los sonidos de Bruce Lee golpeando traseros en la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

 

_Esta no es la forma de superar tu pequeño y raro lo-que-sea con ese hombre. HOMBRE, Dean. Hombre._

_¡Lo sé, mierda! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero ya se debe haber marchado, él siempre se va._

_¡Perfecto! Es lo que debes dejar que haga, ¡Porque esto no es real! Estás bajo mucho estrés y él siempre ha estado ahí para ti. ¿De una forma muy intensa? Sí. Pero ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta lo intenso. ¡Eso no significa que puedas comenzar algo con un Ángel del desaparecido Señor, que ni siquiera sabes cómo terminaría!_

_¡No voy a hacer nada!_

_Y una mierda, estaban muy juntos. Es tu mejor amigo, Dean, ¿Cuántos de esos tienes? Lo que sí tienes es una enorme trayectoria de meter la pata con cada cosa buena en tu vida. No lo arruines porque deseas aliviar un poco de tensión y por alguna razón ese ángel es el que te está provocando en este momento. Va a pasar, es sólo una fase y cuando termine, todavía querrás tenerlo a tu lado._

_Bien, pero luego me pongo a pensar en él cuando yo...._

_De acuerdo, por el bien de la amistad, aquí puedes pensar cualquier sucia cosa que necesites para poder hacerle frente mientras mantienes todo eso bajo llave. No más pensamientos ni coqueteos, aunque sean inofensivos, no más tratar de mantenerlo cerca de ti. Lo único que podrás tener será cuando estés solo._

 

                                                                                                                                       *

 

La culpa lo estaba matando. No sólo había provocado que los hermanos se metieran en lo que quiera que fuera esa situación con el libro de Michael sólo por estar buscando una excusa para ir a Dean cuando éste lo llamó y el libro había estado literalmente a la mano; sino que ahora también había seguido en secreto a Dean al motel y _deliberadamente_ había interrumpido la intimidad que al humano le gustaba tener con mujeres desconocidas, sólo por estar celoso.

 

Celos. Era una nueva sensación y una realmente desagradable.  A diferencia de algunas que había estado sintiendo, esta era fácil de descifrar. No desearás a la pareja sexual de esa mujer borracha. En realidad había planeado seguir escondido, observando a su cazador y odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo, pero esa mirada volvió. Castiel no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no sólo por sus celos, sino porque sabía que Dean no lo deseaba.

 

Cuando apareció y la mujer había desechado la idea de pasar ahí la noche, Castiel estaba preparado para irse, tomar el tiempo que quedaba desde ese momento hasta el amanecer para reflexionar sobre esos nuevos sentimientos y las acciones que le estaban llevando a cometer. No estaba seguro de que eso hubiera estado del todo bien, fue mentiroso y egoísta. Sintió que Dean merecía a alguien con intenciones más nobles.

 

"¿No la encontraste atractiva?” No podía _simplemente_ dejarlo, al menos no ahora. La respuesta de su humano contestaría la pregunta implícita: _¿Qué encuentras atractivo_? Pero la respuesta de Dean fue evasiva y un momento después, Castiel fue invitado a quedarse.

 

La película se le hizo extraña, pero siempre era agradable estar cerca de Dean. Como sea, debió haber dicho algo malo, porque el humano comenzó a actuar como si estuviera incómodo. Castiel quería preguntarle sobre eso y descubrir su error, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean no se había molestado en ponerse la camiseta. Pensó en la última vez que vio así ese cuerpo, el día que detuvo el ataque de su hermano y esos demonios. Ahora lo tenía todo frente él y no podía dejar de mirarlo, incluso si quisiera, y no quería. Había algo enrollado pero vacío en él, una necesidad y una carencia fuerte pero sólida.

 

Necesitaba tener más del humano, pero estaba seguro de que Dean le negaría cualquier cosa que pudiera satisfacer realmente esa necesidad. Era el Hombre Justo, su protegido, y él era un ángel con mucho más poder que el cazador, lo que hacía que cualquier cosa que tratara de tener, sería obtenida sin consentimiento. Era una posibilidad tan terrible que si Castiel rompiera su amistad con algo más, Dean se sentiría atrapado por los deseos de un ser mucho más poderoso y lo odiaría por ello.

Pero él podía mirar, podía estudiar todos los lugares que deseaba tocar y guardarlos en su memoria. Dean estaba acostumbrado a esa falta de recato, y Castiel lo utilizaba para su beneficio. A Dean le gustaba pensar que el ángel era mucho más inocente de lo que realmente era.

No quería que ese momento terminara, quería que sus ojos bebieran de la belleza de ese hombre toda la noche; sin embargo, sabía que cualquier momento en que pudieran estar juntos, duraría muy poco.

 

_"¿Tu hermano volverá pronto?"_

 

No lo haría. Esa noche Dean estaría solo y lo estaba invitando a quedarse. Se permitiría hacerlo, era una invitación después de todo, pero sólo lo haría si era honesto con Dean.

 _No puedo prometer no verte_.

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de decirlo, Dean se encerró en el baño antes de que las palabras salieran. No importaba, se lo diría cuando saliera. El hombre seguramente no se lo tomaría a la ligera, pero a Castiel eso no le importaba.

 

_Oh, Cas, no puedo aguantar..._

 

Castiel levantó la vista. El agua seguía corriendo, pero Dean no había salido del cuarto de baño. Él palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... de nuevo. Su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente, más duro. Para él sonaba más fuerte que todos los sonidos de patadas y golpes que venían de la pantalla.

 

El rezo encendió los pensamientos de Dean en la mente de Castiel. Allí estaba, podía ver al cazador de pie, el agua cayendo sobre su espalda en riachuelos brillantes, deslizándose. Sus manos enjabonaban de arriba hacia abajo, por todo su cuerpo, haciendo brillar su piel debido al jabón.

Hay un suave sonido, un aleteo. La pasión encendiéndose en el ángel, llenando todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos, un deseo intenso que venía directamente del humano dentro de Castiel.

 

El ángel ve lo que Dean ve, una mano que alcanza la ducha y hace a un lado la delgada cortina. Su doble se encuentra ahí, de pie, entre la niebla de vapor.

 

"Cas, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

 

El ángel desliza sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Dean, apreciando todo abiertamente. Parece que tarda una eternidad y esa larga inspección hizo que Dean casi sintiera como si el ángel lo estuviera tocando. Cuando esos ojos azules, tan azules, finalmente se encontraron con los verdes, se oscurecieron por el deseo.

 

"Continúa."  La orden hace que Dean se bambolee sobre sus talones, "Quiero verte".

 

"Joder... Cas..."

 

Castiel presiona su cuerpo contra el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y mordiendo un labio para estrangular el gemido que luchaba por salir.

 

Dean comienza movimientos largos y lentos por toda su piel, enjabonándose como cuando Cas apareció. El ángel seguía los movimientos de las manos del hombre con sorprendente atención.

El corazón de Dean late tan fuerte que Castiel puede escucharlo en su cabeza y encuentra sus propios latidos en la misma sintonía, con el mismo ritmo.

 

La mano de Dean se desliza tentativamente hacia abajo... más abajo. Hace una pausa, en búsqueda de un permiso que no puede expresar con palabras.

 

"Tócate, Dean. Muéstrame cómo necesitas ser tocado."

 

El sonido de la respiración de Dean era baja e irregular y Castiel se estaba esforzando por saber si era real o parte de la fantasía. Tiene que escucharlo. La visión en su cabeza es lo único. Sin tacto, sin olor, sin sabor. No hay presión de dos cuerpos queriendo invadir el espacio del otro, con el deseo al borde de la locura, a punto de alcanzar esa dulce satisfacción.

 

Frustrado, Castiel hinca sus dedos en el sofá, sólo deteniéndose cuando la tela comienza a romperse. Dean le preguntaría la razón por la que el sofá está destrozando.

 

Dean toma su polla, enrojecida y pareciendo a punto de estallar. Comienza con movimientos lentos y firmes, a pesar de que Cas sabe que el contenerse debe ser una tortura. Sus dedos se detienen cuando el pulgar recorre la cabeza hinchada y vuelven hacia abajo. Dean gime, sus largas pestañas caídas, cerradas.

 

"No, abre los ojos. Mírame, Dean." El cazador obedece. La visión del ángel, guiándolo y controlando esa situación, pero manteniéndose fuera de su alcance era enloquecedora. Se estremece, cogiendo ritmo, apretando y acariciándose al mismo tiempo, jadeando. No desvía sus ojos del ángel; tiene que hacerlo, debe aguantar la mirada de Cas.

 

Castiel está mirando la polla del cazador, el movimiento de su mano; sus ojos viajan de ella a los ojos de Dean, para asegurarse de que sigue viéndolo disfrutar de esos movimientos.

 

"Más rápido Dean, pero no te corras aún. Déjame ver qué tanto puedes aguantar."

 

Dean golpea con una mano la pared de azulejos, causando que Cas de un respingo por la vibración. Se da cuenta de que eso fue real y puede ver claramente en su mente la distribución de la pequeña habitación. La pared en la que Dean presiona su espalda es la misma que se encuentra detrás de Castiel. El ángel se vuelve, sentado sobre sus rodillas, recargando ambas manos y su frente contra la pared. Podía oír el agua corriendo por las tuberías y debajo de eso el sonido de un movimiento, de la caricia que Dean se hace a sí mismo mientras imagina todo eso que muestra en su mente al ángel.

 

Dean puede sentir cómo se tensan sus músculos, su cuerpo temblando por poder correrse, pero Cas no lo deja.

 

"Todavía no, Dean, quiero verte más, y si terminas ahora tendremos que volver a empezar."

 

"Cas, por favor..." Los ojos verdes oscuros y suplicantes.

 

"¿Por favor, qué?" Dean sólo sacude la cabeza. No puede. No puede decir esas palabras.

 

"Muy bien, entonces detente." Suelta un gemido de protesta, pero obedece. "Ahora, puedes sostenerlo, pero no te puedes mover."

 

Dean lo hace tal y cómo se lo se ha ordenado, temblando cómo si de pronto hiciera frío.

 

"Dean, escucha con atención. Con tu otra mano, deslizar un dedo dentro de ti."

 

_¡Maldita sea, Cas!_

 

Castiel apenas puede soportarlo. La presión de su propia erección está pidiendo a gritos ser liberada. Aún contra la pared, el ángel pasa su mano sobre el pantalón, buscando un poco de alivio. Lo único que consigue es profundo dolor que le informa que ese tímido movimiento no va a ser suficiente. Él nunca antes había hecho algo cómo eso, pero ver lo que Dean estaba haciendo era suficiente para que siguiera adelante. Castiel baja lentamente sus pantalones y mete una mano entre sus calzoncillos. Encuentra su polla y la toma de la misma forma que Dean lo hizo, apretándola pero sin hacer ningún movimiento.

 

Dean echa su peso hacia atrás, apoyando un pie en el borde de la bañera. Necesita equilibrio, la cabeza le está dando vueltas y si eso continúa así mucho tiempo más tiene miedo de desmayarse. Mirando a Cas, siempre con los ojos fijos en su rostro, el cazador desliza su otra mano hacia su trasero. Cuando un dedo encuentra su entrada, se detiene, de repente con miedo e inseguro.

 

"Dean." Pero eso es todo lo que necesita. Su nombre en los labios ángel, para empujarlo dentro de él, resbalando con el jabón y echa su cabeza hacia atrás por esa nueva sensación. "Puedes continuar."

 

En la otra habitación, Castiel comienza a bombear su polla. No se parece a nada de lo que ha conocido, un placer que es a la vez un alivio, una chispa que enciende en llamas todo su cuerpo. No es suficiente, pero Castiel iguala su ritmo con el de Dean, negándose a romper esa conexión.

 

En la ducha, Dean mueve ambas manos con gran velocidad.

 

"Cas... ahh... necesito..." Castiel sólo ladea su cabeza y se inclina un poco.

 

"¿Qué necesitas, Dean? Ibas a decirme algo." Es doloroso, las palabras eran dolorosas, pero esa tensión estaba a punto de matarlo.

 

"Más..." Suelta con voz entrecortada. "Más, necesito más." Tenía que hacerlo, es todo lo que le quedaba. Cas asiente.

 

"Pon otro dedo dentro de ti, Dean. Pero esta vez, quiero que sientas tu interior. Encuentra ese lugar dentro de ti. Muéstrame."

 

Un ruido salvaje escapa de la garganta de Dean al empujar otro dedo. Se mueve, zigzagueando y en círculos por su interior y hay una chispa eléctrica de placer que lo recorre por completo cuando lo encuentra. Entra y sale, rozando ese punto. Deja que Cas lo vea, luchando por mantener sus ojos sobre el ángel. Está tan cerca.

 

"Cas, yo... por favor... es..." Y respira con dificultad, suplicando por poder correrse.

 

"Si, Dean, hazlo... Córrete para mí."

 

Con un lloriqueo ahogado, se encuentra al borde, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su facciones contraídas por el enorme placer que lo atravesaba.

 

Castiel se contuvo todo lo posible, pero cuando escucha ese lloriqueo de placer a través de la pared y siente las vibraciones temblorosas de la liberación de Dean retumbando en su cráneo, sabe que tiene segundos antes de que éste perdido. Y no tiene el suficiente control para estar en silencio.

En un parpadeo está en el desierto, de rodillas, recargado contra una roca en vez de una pared. Y en ese momento el ángel no puede evitar correrse con un sonido ahogado, salpicado la roca roja con su liberación. Temblando, se deja hundir en la arena, solo y nadando en las sensaciones que lo encienden y funden cómo si de un caleidoscopio se tratara, que él no puede entender.

 

 _No puedo volver. No esta noche_.

 

Si ve a Dean después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, le sería imposible mantenerlo en secreto. Dean sabría que algo andaba mal y haría todo lo posible para sacarle la verdad. Limpio y vestido en un instante, Castiel se sienta y recarga en la roca, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

 

Dean era un hombre viril con saludables apetitos sexuales. Por más que a Castiel le gustaría que fuera de otra manera, esas fantasías con él cómo protagonista no significaban que Dean haya tenido sentimientos más profundos por él.  A menudo los humanos fantaseaban con cosas que no tenían algún deseo por experimentar en la vida real. Dean tan sólo está liberando algo de energía sexual y curiosidad mental en privado. Pero lo que Castiel acababa de hacer estaba mal, sabía que tenía que serlo. Darse placer con los pensamientos más íntimos de su humano. Era despreciable e indecoroso. Dean nunca se lo perdonaría si se enterara.

 

El aire apenas se movía, el silencio del lugar era absoluto. Castiel acaba de darse cuenta de lo frío que era el desierto, pero en realidad no lo sentía.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

Nuestros grupos en FB: 

[Destiel Hispano](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)

[Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)

[Whovians United](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)

Nuestros Trabajos personales e individuales en AO3:

[Libia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia)

[Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules)

[DelusionalW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW/pseuds/DelusionalW)

 

VISÍTANOS!!

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! A modo de disculpa estamos actualizando la fic con dos capítulos el mismo día. Sí, no lo mencionen, también estamos sorprendidas. 
> 
> Los créditos del capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: Isabel García  
> Primera Edición: agus_coronel  
> Edición final: Fridarules

En un mapa del parque que ocupaba la mitad de la mesa, Sam les indicaba la mejor ruta, las armas que deberían llevar y que llegar directamente no era ni siquiera una opción. Dean apenas si escuchaba lo que su hermano decía, concentrado en atragantarse con los panqueques, mientras se proponía firmemente que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, haría contacto visual con Cas, quien sentado al otro lado de la mesa, miraba el mapa con atención.

 

La noche anterior, aún encerrado en el cuarto de baño, Dean había tardado cinco minutos en pensar qué decirle al ángel si este decidía preguntarle sobre los ruidos. No era estúpido, aun cuando en el momento se dijo que Cas no escucharía nada por sobre el ruido de la televisión, la regadera y el tráfico, el sujeto era un ser sobrenatural y aunque no lo fuera, las paredes eran delgadas y posiblemente hasta las personas de la  _habitación de al lado_  habían escuchado.

 

_Ve al grano. Soy humano, estas cosas pasan. No necesita saber los detalles gráficos. Lo lleve a un prostíbulo, por el amor de Dios…_

 

Pero Cas no estaba.

 

_Mierda, Dean, acabas de traumatizar al chico, ¡Claro que se largó! Esto es tan embarazoso._

Cuando Cas se les unió en el estacionamiento del motel a la mañana siguiente, Dean supo de inmediato que tenía razón. Cas no lo miraba, apenas si le dirigía la palabra. Quería disculparse o algo, hacer una broma sobre “la vida en los moteles”, así Cas no se sentiría tan incómodo. Pero no podía hacerlo con Sam cerca, volvería las cosas más incómodas. Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar y estaban ya en camino al parque, Dean decidió que simplemente no mencionaría el tema. Jamás. Cas tendría que superarlo.

 

Aparcaron cerca de ocho kilómetros de su destino, avanzando hasta un sendero, y escondiéndose fuera de la vista de posibles observadores. Cas puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada hermano transportándolos a los límites del bosque para poder inspeccionar el área.

 

El bosque estaba impecable, fresco y el suelo se alzaba en dirección al este. El grupo paró un momento para orientarse, antes de empezar a subir la colina con cuidado.

 

“¿Escuchas eso?” Sam miró a su alrededor preocupado, “Suena…”

 

“Muerto.” Su hermano terminó, notando que no había ni un solo sonido. No había animales ni insectos y, aunque a brisa soplaba ligeramente, no movía la hierba o las hojas.

 

“No parece natural.” Cas dijo.

 

“Bueno, parece que estamos en el lugar correcto.” Dean lideró la subida y en unos minutos estuvieron en la cima. Lo que vieron los hizo ponerse pecho-a-tierra mientras Sam sacaba los binoculares para ver mejor, aunque era bastante claro lo que había delante de ellos.

 

La colina se volvió un claro, con los rayos de sol que bañaban las hierbas ondulantes y las flores silvestres. Hubiera sido hermoso si no fuera por la extraña estructura cilíndrica del centro que había sido claramente construida totalmente de piedra negra y rugosa, de dos pisos de altura y sin ninguna sola ventana, con un tejado que se elevaba unos metros sobre el borde de la torre. Parecía como una enorme chimenea de piedra, excepto por la enorme puerta de hierro con vista al norte.

 

Era extraño, aún en otras circunstancias la estructura habría sido desconcertante en sí misma, ahora además tenía demonios, montones de ellos, inmóviles y dispersos en toda la extensión del campo, tantos demonios que se les cortó la respiración a todos. Estaban esperando, o vigilando, pero los chicos sabían que no había manera de que pudieran atravesar el perímetro y vivir para contarlo. Cas se volvió directamente a Dean.

 

“Voy a encargarme de los demonios, ustedes esperen hasta que esté libre para entrar al edificio.” Hizo ademán depararse y Dean lo detuvo.

 

“¡Alto Cas!” Susurró “Hay un centenar de ellos, vas a drenar tus baterías. ¿Y qué es lo que haremos entonces? No sabemos que puede haber adentro”

 

“No tenemos otra opción Dean.”

 

“Dean mira, no es ideal, pero es la única manera que tenemos para llegar.” Sam dijo “Cas puede manejarlo, y si todo se vuelve complicado, nos largamos y volvemos con un Plan B, pero al menos entonces sabremos lo que nos espera.” Dean realmente no quería, pero incluso él sabía que Sam tenía razón.

 

Castiel se levantó y se dirigió hacia el claro, yendo tan lejos como pudo para asegurarse de ser visto. Rápidamente muchos pares de ojos negros se voltearon y todos comenzaron acorrer. Cas esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban a su alcance y a continuación expandió su gracia en una explosión radiante que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo.

 

Cas dio un traspié y Dean pudo ver la puerta de hierro siendo abierta y cuatro demonios más correr hacia ellos. No lo dudó, corriendo tan rápidamente como pudo, pasó a Cas y se arrojó al primer demonio. Sam estaba junto a él en un parpadeo. Fue un completo caos, los hermanos fueron golpeados y arrojados contra la tierra, pero uno a uno fueron acabando con sus atacantes.

 

La puerta seguía abierta pero nada más salió de ella, por lo que todos se tomaron un momento para recuperarse. Cas no se veía muy bien, nunca había peleado contra tantos a la vez y el desgaste era evidente. Los tres se arrastraron hacia la entrada, los hermanos con armas en las manos asegurándose de que el lugar estaba limpio antes de entrar.

 

La habitación era un enorme espacio abierto sin nada que les bloqueara la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque eso no les hizo procesarlo más rápido. El interior debería haber sido más oscuro, pero estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba por la abertura del techo y el enorme circulo de fuego sagrado que se encontraba en la circunferencia de la cámara, dejando solo un margen de unos pasos para caminar alrededor.

 

Cas se presionó fuertemente contrala pared, el calor de las llamas era más fuerte debido a su gracia menguante. El círculo era en sí un marco en el borde exterior de una gigantesca trampa para demonios. En el centro había una gigantesca columna que se curvaba en la punta como un arco. Una mujer joven, con la cara retorcida en dolor, estaba atada a la columna justo donde se creaba el arco, su piel y vestido estaban rasgados y llenos de hollín y lo que parecía ser manchas de sangre. A la derecha de la chica había un demonio de ojos negros, hundiendo un cuchillo con fuerza en su vientre y a su izquierda había un ángel, sus ojos brillantemente azules por su gracia, encajando una espada angelical en su pecho.

 

Los tres estaban completamente inmóviles, las dos criaturas más que atacando, parecían aferradas a sus armas, usando toda su fuerza para mantener los cuchillos en su lugar, aun cuando una luz amarilla pulsante se dejaba entre ver por debajo de las heridas, junto con ríos de sangre que salían de éstas.

 

 “¡Theresa!” El ángel se giró al escuchar el grito de Cas, una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro.

 

“¿La conoces?” Pregunto Dean.

 

“Era uno de los soldados de Raphael, se supone que había muerto hace cientos de años.”

 

 

“¿Castiel?, ¡No deberías estar aquí!” el ángel gritó cuando el demonio a su lado le gruño a los muchachos.

 

“¿Qué está pasando, Theresa?”

 

“¡No deberías estar aquí!” repitió, “Si se enteran que están aquí van a matarlos. Lárgate y no llamaré a nuestros hermanos para que vengan a destruirte.”

 

 “No lo creo, hermana, por la manera en la que están las cosas, ustedes dos se las arreglaron para ser encerrados en esta jaula con quien sea que sea ella, y dudo que quieras correr el riesgo de que las personas que te encerraron aquí sepan que estás hablando con nosotros” Dean salto sobre las llamas, aun apuntando su arma a una distancia prudente.

 

“Maldita saco de carne.” Susurro el demonio “Van a arder, nuestros seguidores morirán por protegernos, ¡Somos los pilares del Apocalipsis, nuestro trabajo traerá el nacimiento de una nueva era!”

 

“Detesto decírtelo.” Sam se burló, “Pero ese barco ya zarpó. Michael y Lucifer están encerrados en la jaula, parece que nadie se molestó en decirles.” Las dos criaturas se miraron.

 

“¡Mientes!” grito el demonio, moviéndose para atacar, pero apenas se movió la espada se le resbaló y la mujer se movió.

 

“¡Víctor no!, ¡Nunca podremos volver a detenerla!” Eso hizo que el demonio volviera a su lugar, pero les lanzó miradas asesinas a los chicos. Dean empezó a moverse “¡Detente!, Castiel no debes dejar que este humano se acerque más.” Theresa parecía estar en pánico.

 

“¿Por qué no, Theresa?, ¿Cómo terminaste con esta abominación?” Ella miró largamente a la mujer, con una expresión ilegible.

 

“Como… ¿Cómo sabes que Michael y Lucifer están en la jaula?” y Castiel señalo a los hermanos.

 

“Estaba allí, éstos son sus recipientes.”

 

“¡¿Los Winchester?!” El demonio estaba furioso, se giró de golpe para enfrentar a Theresa. “Si eso es cierto, ¡Voy a destriparlos allí mismo!”

 

“¡Víctor, está mintiendo!, ni siquiera sus propios recipientes podrían haber detenido el Apocalipsis, ¡No sin ella!, Confía en mí, el día llegará y ellos no serán capaces de detenerlo.” Era posible escuchar la pequeña esperanza en su voz morir lentamente.

 

“Theresa.” La voz de Cas era un susurro. “Se terminó.” Ella parecía derrotada en el momento, pero cuando alzó la vista, había algo horrible en su expresión.

 

“Incluso si no hay una guerra, incluso si el Cielo no ganara, Raphael se levantará para gobernar el lugar. Me mantendré en mi puesto, Castiel, y nadie va a tenerla. Mis hermanos te verán morir.”

 

“Habla por ti, perra, mi Amo está en la jaula, tu patético arcángel no era parte del trato.” Víctor arrancó la espada del cuerpo de la mujer.

 

“¿A dónde planeas ir, Víctor? No puedes salir de aquí, vuelve y les diré a mis hermanos que tengan misericordia.” Pero él no obedeció.

 

“¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño trato?” Dean continuó. “Nos dices qué diablos es  _eso,_  y cómo es que planeaban usarlo en el Apocalipsis, y nosotros consideraremos romper la trama demoníaca y dejarte ir hasta que nos volvamos a topar con tu horrible cara.” El ángel peleaba contra la mujer y sin la espada del demonio parecía necesitar esforzarse el doble. El demonio sonrió.

 

“Me encantaría un poco de aire fresco, pero no voy a traicionar a mi Amo. Nadie puede mantenerse siempre un paso adelante, así que les diré la mitad de lo que sé. Ella no es  _“una cosa”_ es “ ** _La_** cosa”. Cuando los ángeles decidieron tomar el control, sabían que no podrían hacerlo con ella alrededor, los detendría. Así que los arcángeles y los caballeros del infierno hicieron un trato, nosotros la mantenemos bajo llave, la guerra puede ocurrir y que gane el mejor hombre.” La atención de Castiel se dirigió al otro ángel.

 

“¡Está llamando a los ángeles de Raphael!, ¡Dean tenemos que irnos!” Dean sacó el cuchillo de Ruby y lo puso contra el cuello del demonio.

 

“No intentes nada y saldrás de aquí.”

 

“No soñaría con eso.” Víctor ronroneo. “Y como una amigable sugerencia, realmente no quieren estar aquí cuando ella despierte.” El suelo comenzó a temblar, se acercaban.

 

“¡Sam!” su hermano saltó el fuego sagrado sacando su cuchillo y hundiéndolo en la tierra hasta que rompió la trampa. Apenas lo hizo un ciclón de humo negro broto de la boca de Víctor hasta la puerta.

 

Hubo una fuerte luz dorada y Theresa salió disparada hasta los pies de Dean. Las paredes temblaban, el techo amenazaba con caerse. Atada a la columna, la mujer gimió y se quejó muy débilmente, sin aliento, pero sin abrir los ojos. Theresa miro a la mujer, riéndose con amargura, levanto su espada angelical y la hundió en sus propias costillas. Sam y Dean corrieron hasta la mujer, bajándola de allí cortando sus ataduras.

 

“¡Sammy, mira!, ¡Creo que es un hueso de dinosaurio!” Sam lo miro incrédulo.

 

“¡¿En serio. Ahora?!”

 

“Uh… sí… tienes razón, después.” Dean se encogió un poco de hombros, pero aun así palmeo el hueso por última vez antes de darse vuelta. “Increíble.”

 

Sam cargo a la mujer en brazos y empezó a correr, Dean tiro de la manga de Cas y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Todo el campo se llenó con el sonido de las voces angelicales.

“No puedo llevarnos lejos, ¡estoy muy débil!” La cara de Cas se alzó al cielo, el zumbido se hizo más fuerte, los hermanos se estremecieron ante el ruido. En los brazos de Sam, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron mientras ella trataba de hablar.

 

“¿Dónde?” Ellos la miraron. “¿Adónde… los llevo?”

 

Valía la pena el intento.

 

“Ocho kilómetros al oeste.” Dijo Sam, la mujer estiro su mano hacia arriba.

 

“Espera.” Los chicos miraron a Cas, quien se encogió de hombros y tomo su mano. Dean le imitó. En un instante estaban casi donde habían llegado, el Impala solo a unos metros. El sonido delos ángeles aún era audible desde allí, pero la distancia por suerte era mucho mayor. El grupo paró por un segundo, entraron al coche y se largaron. Dean condujo a toda velocidad por la autopista sin una dirección real, solo queriendo  _estar muy lejos de aquí._

 

Estaban casi en Dakota del Sur cuando se detuvieron. Cas había estado escuchando el radio ángel, pero no había nada acerca de los soldados de Raphael. Les aseguró que su gracia estaba tan débil en el momento, que sería imposible para ellos localizarlo. En el asiento de atrás, Sam sostenía a la mujer, inconsciente desde que los había sacado de la zona de peligro. Encontraron un motel, la escondieron dentro y la dejaron en una cama.

 

“¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?” Preguntó Sam.

 

“Esperar, supongo”

 

La vigilaron, Cas de noche, mientras los chicos tomaban la habitación conjunta para dormir. Pasó un día completo y ni un solo cambio. Le habían hecho todas las pruebas mientras ella yacía inconsciente, pero estaban lejos de averiguar qué diablos era.

 

“Hay una manera.” Cas miro a Dean, porque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al cazador tomar tales medidas. “Podría tocar su alma y así sabríamos quien es en realidad.”

 

“No, ni pensarlo Cas, no solo esa rutina es una completa tortura, sino que además, no es humana, ¡No sabemos qué diablos podría hacerte!” Cas solo lo miró fijamente.

 

“Es cierto, es algo horrible. Pero tenemos que averiguar porque Raphael y sus ángeles irían a tales extremos con tal de ocultarla.” Habrían empezado una pelea, pero Sam intervino.

 

“Dios, ustedes dos…mira Dean, tampoco me gusta esto, pero tenemos que saber qué ocurre. Así que Cas, por favor, ten cuidado.”

 

“Bien, trata de no explotar a la mierda.” Dean frunció el ceño.

 

“Lo haré, eso no es algo que me gustaría repetir.”

 

Con una cuerda que sacaron del coche, los hermanos ataron a la mujer a la cabecera de la cama, tratando de proteger a Cas. Castiel se sacó su gabardina y traje, arremangándose su camisa y sentándose junto a la mujer en la cama, se tomó un momento para mirarla con cautela, antes de deslizar su mano justo dentro del centro de su pecho. La reacción fue inmediata, la mujer se arqueó y boqueó buscando aire, Castiel jadeó también, allí, con sus ojos iluminados de un azul eléctrico. La mujer tiro de sus ataduras, haciendo crujir peligrosamente la cama con el esfuerzo. Después dejó escapar un jadeo, que a Dean no le sonó para nada doloroso. La cuerda se rompió y sus brazos se lanzaron hacia delante, pero no para empujar a Cas lejos, sino que lo agarró de los hombros y tiro de él hacia delante, forzando su brazo más hondo en su pecho. Fusionados, empujándose más cerca el uno al otro, mirándose fijamente con pasión.

 

Los celos ardientes nacieron en la parte superior de la cabeza de Dean y se extendieron hasta la punta de sus pies.  _Voy a matarla_  pensó, y ni siquiera se cuestionó el motivo. Empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzarlos, Cas fue lanzado hasta la pared contraria, como si hubiera recibido un gran electroshock. Se desplomó en el suelo, Dean estaba a su lado en un segundo.

 

“¡Castiel!” La mujer estaba despierta, tratando de levantarse de la cama para correr al lado del ángel. Dean lo sujetó para que se mantuviera de pie, pero no lo soltó, incluso cuando la criatura corrió hacia Cas y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Cas estaba temblando. Dean miró los labios de ambos, luchando contra el hecho de que su cerebro había sufrido un cortocircuito y se había atorado en dos simples palabras _. Mi Ángel._

 

“Eres tú, pensé que te habías ido.” Su voz era un pequeño susurro. Ella le sonrió amablemente.

 

“¿Por qué me iría?, ¿Solo porque Padre lo hizo?” Los hermanos se miraron.

 

“Um, Cas, te importaría decirnos quién diablos es, ¿Es otro de tus amigos angelicales?” Dean miró a la mujer de arriba abajo. A pesar de parecer cansada y desalineada, era hermosa. Pelo negro y largo, ojos grises claros, casi como la plata, nariz romana y labios rellenos, todo esto junto a su extraño vestido, la hacían ver más bien como una estatua griega que había vuelto a la vida solo para ser atropellada por un camión.

 

“Dean.” Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa que le calentó el alma y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, lo había besado muy suavemente. “Y Sam.” Se giró hacia su hermano. Los chicos se quedaron mudos. “Listo, bien, ahora podemos hablar. Soy Delia.” Sus miradas se paseaban de ella a Cas.

 

“Ella es el Espíritu Santo.”

 

“Ella es, ¿Qué?” Dean estaba boquiabierto.

 

“Espera, dude. ¿Eres, algo así como, Dios?” Sam no sabía ni cómo lidiar con su shock. Debería estar, pasmado, enojado, ¿asustado?

 

“No.” Dijo Cas.

 

“Si.” Dijo Delia al mismo tiempo y luego miro a Cas con exasperación. Miró la habitación largamente y se dejó caer en la cama, rebotando un rato antes de sonreírles ampliamente. “Castiel solo está siendo fiel, no soy Padre, pero soy la divinidad que quedó. Él es como el padre que visitas los fines de semana, yo tengo la custodia completa.”

 

“Creo que me he roto el cerebro.” Dean sacudió la cabeza. “Espera, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?” Ella señaló a Cas.

 

“Cuando este pequeño ángel estaba  _dentro de mí…_ ” y eso fue deliberadamente lascivo. “Tuve un buen momento y todos los detalles jugosos. ¡Ustedes dos!” Ahora se estaba riendo hasta las lágrimas. “¿Saben lo mucho que costó la estúpida planificación de esa mierda de apocalipsis prematuro? Todo el tiempo que esos pendejos tardaron en tramar, armar y traicionarnos a espaldas de nuestro Padre, para sacarme fuera del camino, y pensar que dos seres humanos enclenques, sus malditos recipientes, por el amor de Dios, iban a mandar a la mierda el espectáculo. ¡Joder, que los amo tanto!”

 

 “¿Se supone que el Espíritu Santo maldiga tanto?” Le pregunto Sam a Cas.

 

“Nunca me encontré con…” Él miro su recipiente femenino. “…ella antes. Pero por lo que había escuchado durante milenios en el Cielo…sí.”

 

“¡Estoy segura que no escuchaste las cosas realmente buenas!” Comenzó a reír de nuevo. “¡Estoy hambrienta!, ¡No he comido en casi cien años! Vamos a conseguir algo de comida y vino, porque soy  _libre_  y a nada de darles conocimiento cósmico de otro nivel. Necesitamos la panza llena y un poco de alcohol para sobrellevar esto.” Ella se miró la ropa chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo tenía un par de jeans negros ajustados, botas negras y una camiseta. Parecía casi humana, excepto por sus destellantes ojos plateados.

 

“Está bien, ¿Por qué no nos dices que es lo que quieres y yo iré a traértelo?” Fue un maldito momento el tratar de decidir la combinación correcta para salir. Dean no quería dejar a Sam a solas con ella, Espíritu Santo o no, y no iba a dejar a Cas. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa para eso. No podía, no iba a hacerlo y se acabó. Así que cuando ella insistió que no se quedaría, no puso demasiadas excusas para estar de acuerdo.

Fue como tomar a un perrito a su primer paseo, ese pequeño y polvoriento pueblo en medio de la nada que habían encontrado parecía el lugar más interesante para ella, especialmente por las personas. No pusieron dos pies fuera del cuarto, cuando ella comenzó a hablar con todos los que estaban a su alrededor, con una amplia sonrisa y risas fáciles. Y era una empalagosa. A cada extraño lo trataba como un viejo amigo, dejándolos un poco aturdidos, pero con una mirada de satisfacción cuando finalmente los dejaba ir. Dean estaba en la orilla, esperando cualquier paso en falso que lo obligara a matarla. O tratar de matarla. Estaba bastante seguro que ninguno de sus trucos habituales funcionaría. Solo mantenerla vigilada estaba resultando agotador, si se descuidaba un segundo la perdía de vista, solo para encontrarla de pie delante de algún pobre bastardo de la misma manera que Cas lo hacía con él, diciéndole lo bueno que debe ser tener su propio negocio, o halagando a una anciana por su suéter hecho a mano. Prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarla hacia el coche por los tobillos cuando terminaron.

 

De nuevo en la habitación, ella redirigió su encanto a ellos, e incluso Dean tuvo que admitir que estaba resultando ser una buena compañía. Se sentaron a comer y beber, contando los detalles de cómo la habían rescatado. Y a partir del agradecimiento que les dio y la aparente confianza que le tenía Castiel, parecía más un rescate que una cacería. Cas realmente parecía confiar en ella, tenerle respeto en realidad. Dean miro al ángel mientras éste miraba a la mujer de la manera que estaba normalmente reservada para él. Las pequeñas punzadas de ira que sintió eran solo por la naturaleza sobrenatural de la mujer desconocida. Nada más.

Se negó a hablar de ella misma hasta que termino de comer insistiendo, en cambio, en las historias de Dean y Sam Winchester, los grandes cazadores. Los hermanos encontraron que era fácil hablar con ella, su genuino interés y lo más importante, su humanidad. Esa fue una parte extraña, se sentía como hablar con un viejo cazador, excepto que este se tomaba dos botellas de bourbon, una tras otra. Dean tenía que preguntar.

 

“No me malinterpretes, pareces divertida y todo, pero en nuestra experiencia la mayoría de los residentes del Cielo no son tan…”

 

“Normales…” Sam termino. “Nunca habíamos visto a un ángel como tú, todos parecen…”

 

“¿Tener un gran palo enterrado en el culo?” Ella terminó con una gran sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Cas.

 

“La mayoría de ellos lo tienen, pero no todos por lo que veo, ustedes tienen un buen ejemplo aquí. Está roto en los lugares correctos, si saben a lo que me refiero.” Y con la punta del pie empujó las costillas de Cas.

 

“No estoy roto.” Sonaba preocupado.

 

“Claro que lo estás querido, ¡Eso es lo que te hace decente!, También es por eso que estoy dispuesta a decirles esto. Quitarles la venda de los ojos y todo eso, solamente los arcángeles saben estas cosas y por buenas razones. Ustedes abejitas obreras se habrían cortados las malditas venas si se hubieran enterado.” Miro alegremente al ángel. “Pero creo que tú no, quizás. Así que vayamos al grano, si llegas a necesitar terapia lo arreglaremos mañana.” Trono sus dedos y la botella que tenía en la mano se llenó de nuevo. “Como Castiel dijo antes, no soy un ángel y por lo tanto no vivo en el Cielo. Soy el Espíritu Santo y vivo en el Jardín, aquí, en la Tierra con ustedes. Lo haré corto, simple y dulce, porque el cerebro humano no alcanza a entender las dimensiones de Dios, sin ofender.” Sam negó con la cabeza y Dean rodó los ojos.  _No necesitaba toda esta mierda nerd._

 

“En algún momento fuimos uno, y cuando Padre decidió crear este lugar, crearlos a ustedes, me creo a mí también, pero no de la misma manera. Mientras ustedes y todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a los ángeles, vienen de materiales que labró con sus manos, yo soy parte  _de Él_. Como cuando cortas una rama de un árbol y vuelves a plantarla y ésta crece por sí misma. Yo no soy el organismo creador, pero ambos somos “árbol” Si eso tiene algún sentido. De cualquier manera, Él creó a los ángeles para velar por el cielo, manteniendo el reino andando y administrando las almas. Siempre han sido sus abejas obreras, manteniendo la máquina engrasada, para que esté lista para cuando ustedes pasen al otro lado. En cuanto a mí, mi trabajo es con la humanidad, protegerla, guiar, inspirar la grandeza que está dentro de ustedes para cuando llegue el momento. Ustedes son como mis hijos, y los amo. Soy Dios de alguna manera, aunque no es mi trabajo mandar en el cielo, o en ningún lugar en realidad. Los ángeles estaban bien por su cuenta, todo estuvo bien durante un tiempo, pero luego comenzaron las peleas, los arcángeles pensaron que si podían superarse entre ellos, le mostrarían a Padre lo especiales que eran y no se iría. Lucifer tuvo problemas para aceptar la verdad.” Se volvió hacia Cas con una sonrisa triste. “No va a volver Castiel, Padre, viviendo en el cielo, vigilándolos como a ustedes les gusta creer que necesitan, eso no es lo que Dios hace. Este no es su primer mundo, ni será el último. Él es la creación, es el Creador, él hace justo eso. Crear un nuevo mundo, traer vida y luego seguir adelante. Regresa de vez en cuando, pero el mundo está destinado a funcionar sin él, yo me quedo en la tierra, igual que los espíritus de otros mundos, para cuidar de la humanidad.”

 

“¿Así que nos abandonó?” Sam soltó incrédulo.

 

“No más que cuando un niño crece y empieza su propia vida, aunque es al revés de alguna manera. Pero Él los ve y aunque puede parecer que están solos, no lo están. Lo que crees que es silencio, en realidad es Padre cuidando el mayor regalo que les dio, el único que realmente importa.” Se volvió hacia Dean. “Su libre albedrío. Incluso los ángeles lo tienen, aunque la mayoría de ellos no lo saben. Castiel es prueba de ello. Pero la consecuencia de las acciones de los ángeles son más grandes, ¡Las cosas se desplomarían si todos los trabajadores hicieran lo que quisieran!”

 

“Hablas de caer.” Se veía afligido, y Dean se sentía mal por él, quería abrazar al ángel y decirle que los padres eran un asco, que ellos eran su familia ahora. Pero no lo hizo.

 

“Caer, sí, pero hay otras cosas. Ser excluido, rechazado, vivir con el dolor de una fe vacilante. Sabes esas cosas, Castiel, ¿Y sabes por qué? Debido a que hiciste lo que Padre quería, poner primero a la humanidad. Y estabas siendo castigado por ello en el Cielo, pero estoy aquí para asegurarme de que también serás recompensado. ¡También voy a recompensar a mis humanos favoritos!”

 

Dean no parecía muy emocionado ante la perspectiva. “¿Qué es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando? No quiero ser grosero pero he desarrollado un sano temor a los seres celestiales haciéndome favores.”

 

Ella se río de él, se terminó la botella y se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y frotándose las manos. “¡No te portes como  _niña_  Dean!” Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos. “Te he visto, se tooooodas tus esperanzas y sueños.” Y ella le soplo un beso para recordarle.

 

“Entonces que, ¿Eres una extraña hada mágica de los besos?” Ella soltó una carcajada y sacudió su cabello con una mano.

 

“Puedo verte con menos que un toque, pero los besos son mejores. Ustedes recibirán el paquete de lujo, la bendición más alta del Espíritu Santo. Castiel, querido, eres el primero.” Cas no se movió, miró a los hermanos en busca de ayuda.

 

“Jamás había escuchado de un ángel que recibiera la bendición sagrada de su parte. No creo que este permitido.” Ella rodó los ojos y lo obligo a arrodillarse.

 

“No es común, pero básicamente, las reglas me importan una mierda, así que espera, puede sentirse como un hormigueo en un lugar especial.” Ella pasó el pulgar por la frente y los parpados de Cas que se cerraron al instante y dejó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y luego lo soltó. “Ahora tú, niño bonito” Se abalanzó sobre Dean, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ronroneando en su oído. “Es una pena, me podría divertir tanto contigo, pero tu bendición solo funciona si mantengo mis manos apartadas de ti.” Ella le guiño el ojo y a continuación le paso un dedo por la frente también. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como rodeado de una dorada calidez, que llenaba todas sus células. Era tan pacifico que no quería que terminara, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura la sujeto más fuerte contra su pecho. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, sintió como sus ojos picaban, porque esto era exactamente como se sentía cuando su madre lo había abrazado cuando era niño. Y entonces terminó y él se sintió aturdido cuando ella se acercó a Sam.

 

“¡Tu turno!”

 

“¡Espera!” Pero su ligera vacilación fue totalmente ignorada cuando ella lo tocó de la misma forma. Dean miró todo el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse, apretar los puños a sus costados. Pero cuando ella se alejó, estaba sonriendo con una de sus grandes y estúpidas sonrisas.

 

“Entonces, ¿qué significa esto, tenemos súper poderes ahora o qué?” Además de la calidez residual de su toque, Dean no se sentía diferente.

 

“No.” se rio. “Sólo he tomado algo de ti y le he dado un poco de brillo, nada más. Todas las bendiciones son diferentes, pero todas significan que una gran fortuna está en camino.”

 

“Bien, podríamos utilizar eso.” Sam se empezó a reír. Lanzo una mirada traviesa al hermano menor.

 

“Dean y Castiel tendrán su bendición un poco antes que tú. Me temo que tendrás que esperar un par de años antes de que las fichas del domino se acomoden en línea, pero lo harán.” Se volvió hacia el ángel, algo más sobria. “Castiel, no estoy en mi derecho de preguntar, pero te necesito. No estoy en plena potencia, pero cuando lo haga, planeo patear algunas puertas y abofetear algunas perras del piso de arriba por todo lo que me hicieron, lo que trataron de hacerles a mis hijos. No me gusta interferir, pero ellos me forzaron, y mierda, alguien tiene que enseñarles una lección. Pero antes de que pueda hacer eso, tengo una cuestión importante que necesita mi atención. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo, tú y los Winchester, y protegerme hasta que este restaurada? Esto no es una orden querido, es una petición.”

 

Su rostro se iluminó. “Por supuesto, si mis amigos están de acuerdo.” Miro a los hermanos.

 

“Así que, ¿Si te ayudamos, vas a asaltar el castillo?, dime que tienes a Raphael en la lista, porque ese pendejo es un hijo de puta.”

 

“Dean, le voy a arrancar sus plumas hasta que se vea como un pollo calvo.”

 

“Estoy dentro.” Dijo Dean inexpresivo.

 

“También yo.” Agrego Sam.

 

“¡Excelente! Salimos mañana, Dean y Castiel, ustedes se quedan aquí esta noche, tengo planes para el grandote.” Se volvió hacia Sam. “Voy a montarte como a un toro y quiero ver si puedes tirarme.”

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

Pueden chequear nuestros trabajos originales e individuales:

[Libia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia)

[Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules)

Nuestros grupos en FB:

[Destiel Hispano](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)

[Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)

[Whovians United](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damos la bienvenida al equipo de traducción a Gathaca.  
> Disfruten de un capítulo bien caliente. :)

 Créditos de capítulo:

Traducción: [Gathaca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathaca)

Edición Final: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules)

 

 

Para Dean fue la noche más larga de su vida.  Luego de la inolvidable palmada en el trasero a Sam, los dos desaparecieron, y, Dean no había tardado deducir lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua a la que ella lo había llevado.  Una parte de él, la parte que no tenía cabeza enterrada en la almohada horrorizado, estaba impresionado.  Sam nunca había sido muy hábil con las mujeres, pero lo que estaba sucediendo allí sonaba increíblemente... atlético.  Se sentó cuando la pared junto a su cabeza comenzó a latir con una violencia rítmica y miró a Cas, que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente escuchando tranquilamente los gritos y el ruido de los muebles que se estrellaban.

 

“¿Seguro que es el Espíritu Santo? Eso no suena muy sagrado.” Delia reía mientras que su hermanito gritaba obscenidades a centímetros de distancia. _Y pensar que dijiste que Sam necesitaba echar un polvo_.

 

“Estoy bastante seguro.  No suele fraternizar con los de mi especie, pero han habido historias de sus hazañas, más bien rumores, y teniendo en cuenta la infalible memoria y exageración nula de un ángel, diría que probablemente sea cierto.

 

 Se escuchó un golpe de algo pesado detrás de él, parecía provenir del techo. No podía imaginarse qué acto físico podría haberlo causado.  Saltó de la cama y se sentó junto a Cas en el sofá.

 

“¿Y esos rumores dicen que tiene que actuar como una quinceañera en vacaciones de verano?”  Sam gimió, y el sonido llegó demasiado nítido para su agrado. 

 

De seguro se estaba vengando por las veces que lo puso en ridículo con mujer que había ligado. Cas lo miró confundido.

 

“Nunca había observado el comportamiento de tales humanas en particular. Pero si te refieres al sexo, entonces sí.  Me han dicho que disfruta mucho de la compañía humana.  En algunos aspectos se parece a un Querubín. Aunque es mucho más poderosa y sin el requerimiento de unir a ciertos humanos como pareja”.  Dean lo miró, y se dio cuenta por primera vez esta noche de lo que este encuentro podría significar para él.

 

“Hey, Cas, ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, básicamente te dijeron que tu padre no regresaría nunca, y pasaste todo ese tiempo buscándolo...”. Cas captó su mirada y se sentaron allí un rato largo, el silencio lo oprimía...

 

“Aprecio tu preocupación; pero, sorprendentemente, me siento... en paz.”  Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.  “Admito que no es muy agradable pensar que mi padre no tenga intenciones de regresar a Su lugar en el Cielo. Hay tantos conflictos que me temo que no se resolverán a corto plazo.  Pero Él me resucitó, más de una vez.  Y lo que Delia dijo tiene sentido; Él regresó cuando ya no había que tomar más decisiones. Creo que mi Fe es... válida.

 

“Estoy orgulloso de ti, Cas y, ya lo sabes, estamos aquí para ti si alguna vez…”

 

“¡Oh, Sam, joder!” se escuchó al otro extremo de la habitación, y ambos se dieron vuelta.

 

“Bueno, Sam está allí por el momento... pero yo estoy aquí si me necesitas. Para lo que sea.”

 

No había pretendido que su voz saliera así, tan grave, pero en cuanto lo dijo lo golpearon sus propias intenciones.  Debería estar sufriendo. Su hermano estaba en la otra habitación sacudiendo las paredes mientras se echaba un polvo con el jodido Espíritu Santo; pero en lo único que podía pensar era que tenía a Cas a solas, en la habitación de un motel para pasar la noche, e iba a quedarse.  Entonces recordó la última vez que estuvieron en una situación así. La manera en que Cas había huido cuando Dean...

 

“Ummm... Cas, escucha, si quieres salir o algo, entiendo perfectamente.”

 

“¿Por qué me iría, Dean?”

 

No era algo que Dean quisiera discutir.  Decidió dejarlo pasar.  Encendió el televisor y subió el volumen pero no fue de mucha ayuda.  Se había sonrojado, su piel ardía por el esfuerzo consciente de no escuchar a su hermano y, por no preguntarse de forma provocadora qué pensaba Cas acerca de lo que sucedía a metros de distancia.  Dean encontró un programa de TV que podría gustarle, y se desconectó. El ángel estaba tan cerca que, sin tocarlo, podía sentirlo en todo el lado izquierdo una cálida presencia palpitante. También lo distraía ese aroma propio de él, olor a ozono y lluvia reciente, tan puro.  En la habitación de al lado se oyó un coro de gritos desgarradores y luego, la quietud final.

 

“Por Dios, ¡Ya era hora!”  Cas volvió a mirarlo confundido.

 

“¿Te agrada que Sam haya tenido sexo?”  Se movió incómodo.

 

“¿Qué? ¡No!  Bueno, sí, quizás sí, teniendo en cuenta que la última chica con la que estuvo fue esa perra de Ruby.  Supongo que es una mejoría, pero quiero decir que me alegro de que al fin haya terminado. 

 

Dean se quedó en silencio por un minuto, agradecido de que la parte vergonzosa hubiera concluido.  Pero el rubor no desapareció. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaba sentado allí más se daba cuenta de que no se estaba sonrojando.  Toda su piel ardía, pero era extraño, casi extraterrestre.  Estaba cansado, de mal humor y un poco ebrio, así que le costaba deducir de dónde provenía y por qué le era familiar.   Entonces Cas extendió el brazo y le puso una mano en el hombro, torpe y tieso, como solía ser cuando trataba de imitar gestos humanos.

 

“Deberías descansar un rato entonces.  Desconozco lo que Delia tenga planeado para mañana.”

 

Trató de ignorar que la mano del ángel casi rozaba la marca que le había dejado en el hombro.  A pesar de la posición incómoda, parecía estar marcándolo a fuego a través de la ropa.  Sus músculos se contraían, a medida que se acercaban.

 

“¡No!”

 

Tal vez haya respondido un poco rápido.

 

“Si, tienes razón.  Umm... ¿Qué vas a hacer?” Se acercó a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse a la pared, por las dudas.

 

“Voy a verte dormir.”  El ángel se acomodó en el sofá de acuerdo a sus planes, de cara a la cama, y centró su divina atención enteramente en Dean.

 

_Cas, por favor no me mires.  Así no voy a conseguir dormir._

 

“¿Qué tal si en vez de eso, vemos la televisión o algo así? Ya he pasado suficiente incomodidad por una noche.”

 

Soltó una risa nerviosa, pero evitó mirar a Cas, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas con fuerza, a pesar de que estaba haciendo calor de nuevo.

 

*

 

En cuanto Delia lo tocó, Castiel supo que había cambiado algo profundo en él. No podía asegurar qué era exactamente, pero la gracia detectó un cambio en su composición. Aún no sabía si afectaba al recipiente humano o a su forma celestial.  Debería estar muy preocupado, pero después de haber tocado su... ser, la cosa más pura, más potente que con la que jamás se había topado después de su Padre, supo que sea lo que fuere que le hizo no le haría daño.  Era lo más parecido a la presencia de su Padre que jamás había sentido.  Lo molestaba no poder identificar claramente cuál había sido ese cambio.  Pasó su tiempo libre examinando la sensación y viendo cómo el humano se movía dormido.  Había visto dormir a Dean en repetidas ocasiones, la mayoría sin su conocimiento. Intentaba controlar las pesadillas que solía tener acerca de su tiempo en el Infierno.  Esa noche Dean comenzó a gemir y rodar en la cama, las mantas terminaron en el suelo a causa de las patadas. Se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a suavizar las pesadillas con un toque.  Entonces Dean arqueó la espalda y susurró un “ _siiasii_ ” que hizo al ángel comprender que eso era de todo menos pesadillas.

 

Y entonces... lo inundó aquella sensación desde su interior y descubrió que estaba en el sueño de Dean.  Al principio entró en pánico, no era lo que pretendía, ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?  Trató de salir del inconsciente del humano, pero estaba atrapado.  Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda aun sabiendo que no la encontraría.  Se encontraba frente a una carretera que parecía no tener fin en ambas direcciones, rodeada únicamente de árboles.  La única cosa que sobresalía del paisaje era el Impala, estacionado a un lado y que se mecía ligeramente.  Era la única solución. Dean seguramente estaría allí y Castiel tenía que despertarlo para poder escapar.  Pero a medida que se acercaba el coche, una familiar y caliente presión en su ingle le informó lo que iba a presenciar.

 

A través de las ventanas empañadas, Castiel pudo atisbar dos sombras en la parte delantera.  Se movió hacia el lado del conductor.  Allí, en el asiento delantero estaba su gemelo, desnudo salvo por la corbata azul que le ataba las manos al volante.  Debajo del... culo balanceante de su gemelo estaba el cazador gruñendo, esforzándose, rebotando, completamente vestido excepto por los muslos, con los jeans a la altura de la rodilla.  Con un brazo envolvía la cintura del ángel, y con el otro lo agarraba del hombro, utilizando la palanca para empujarlo hacia abajo sobre su polla con cada estocada.  Tenía la boca ocupada en el cuello del ángel, donde ya había una cadena de moretones que bordeaba la línea de su hombro.  No tenían mucho espacio, pero Dean sacaba todo el provecho que podía de su posición. Lo penetraba superficial, pero ferozmente y el ángel gemía cada vez Castiel vaciló, no conocía el protocolo para este tipo de situaciones.  ¿Debería dejar que el sueño siguiera su rumbo?  Pero saber que algo lo había puesto ahí, contra su voluntad, le decía que tenía que salir de inmediato.  ¿Y si todo esto era para lastimar a Dean?

 

Se inclinó, dio unos golpes en la ventana. 

 

“Dean.”

 

Pero su gemelo repitió el nombre.

 

“ _Dean.”_

 

El cazador simplemente apretaba los dientes con cada embestida.

 

“¡ _Argg! ¡Sí, Cas_!”

 

Su propio gemelo apretó el volante debajo de las ataduras y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro del cazador.

 

“Dean.” lo intentó de nuevo más fuerte.

 

“¡ _Dean_!” dijo el otro ángel.

 

 Abrió la puerta. 

 

“Dean necesito hablar contigo.” 

 

Su humano lamía y mordisqueaba la oreja de su doble.

 

“¡Dean, _háblame_!” el otro ángel gimió.

 

“Cállate”, dijo Castiel molesto. “Dean esto está mal, algo aquí está mal. No debería estar aquí. Tienes que despertar.”

 

Las dos figuras lo ignoraron por completo.

 

“Dean esto _está mal_ , yo no debería estar aquí...” Y la forma en la que el otro Castiel gimió tiñó esas palabras de otro sentido.

 

Castiel estaba enfurecido, los observaba con el ceño fruncido, eran meras sombras en el subconsciente de una mente humana.  Estaba enojado, eso lo sabía, aunque no podía descubrir por qué.  Celos.  Otra vez, como había pasado cuando Dean estuvo con esa humana, pero esta vez era peor. No era real y se envidiaba a _sí mismo_.  Odiaba al otro Castiel con todas sus fuerzas porque no era él, porque Dean nunca le haría estas cosas en la vida real.  Disfrutaba de una imagen falsa, vertía su pasión y necesidades en ella mientras Castiel estaba obligado a ver, sabiendo que nunca gozaría ni una parte de la satisfacción que el humano podría obtener de estos actos.  Los atacó, golpeando al ángel que estaba en los brazos de Dean y vio con alivio cómo la imagen se desvanecía.  El humano lanzó un grito de sorpresa y echó una mirada su alrededor desesperado. Fue sólo entonces cuando Dean notó a Castiel de pie frente a la puerta abierta.

 

“Dean tienes que despertar, estoy atrapado en _ayy_ ”

 

 

Castiel se encontró siendo arrastrado dentro del auto y sobre su espalda en el asiento delantero.  Al instante, Dean estaba tumbado encima de él intentando sacarle la ropa, enfadado porque el espacio reducido le impedía hacerlo con rapidez.

 

“¡La ropa, Cas!  ¡Quítate la maldita ropa!”

 

Castiel hizo lo que pudo para conservar la integridad de sus prendas, pero su fuerza angelical no se había trasladado al sueño y estaba teniendo problemas con un par de manos decididas que parecían estar en todas partes. Cas estaba a punto de protestar cuando una boca caliente encontró su cuello y comenzó un camino devastador a lo largo de la piel expuesta. Sin poder evitarlo, Castiel soltó un gruñido y durante medio segundo, un único pensamiento inundaba su mente.

 

_Déjalo_.

 

Pero no pudo.

 

“Por favor, Dean tienes que despertar. ¡Esto no es real!”  Ahora los labios se deslizaban por la mandíbula, sintió sacudidas de placer a través de la espalda.  Si Dean lograba llegar a sus labios, si lo besaba, Castiel sabía que perdería el control.

 

“¡No puedes, está todo en tu mente!  Tienes que despertar, ¡Por favor!”

 

 La boca que lo atormentaba se detuvo, y sintió un abandono que parecía ser aún peor.

 

“¿Por qué me haces esto Cas?” la mirada del humano parecía ir más allá de la frustración. “¿Por qué _tú_ , Cas?, ¿ _Por qué tú_?”

 

El mundo se tornó gris, y Castiel volvió al motel, sentado en la cama cuando el cazador comenzó a despertar.  Voló hacia el sofá en un parpadeo y fingió estar viendo la televisión.

 

*

 

El amanecer parecía no llegar nunca.  Dean se despertó lleno de confusión y el doloroso palpitar de su erección que le nublaba la consciencia. Su primer instinto fue llevarse la mano a la entrepierna, envolver su miembro, sacudirlo y quitar el dolor.  Pero cuando se volvió para asegurarse de que Sam seguía dormido, vio una cama vacía, y un ángel muy despierto que miraba fijamente a la televisión.  Y cayó en la cuenta, había soñado con Cas.  Un sueño muy erótico, sueño cuyos detalles le costaba recordar. Echó una mirada Cas y sintió nauseas.  Había algo que lo incomodaba, pero el palpitar en su entrepierna que estaba completamente obsesionado con el ángel gritaba por su atención.  Entonces el equipo de gimnasia de al lado comenzó otra rutina.

 

“Joder, ¿ _Otra vez_?  ¿De verdad?  ¿Qué hora es, Cas? ¿Por qué no hay un maldito reloj en esta habitación?

 

Cas no despegó la vista del aparato. 

 

“Son exactamente las 4:12am.” Finalmente dirigió su curiosa mirada al cazador. “Estuve pensando. Parece no cumpliste con tu palabra cuando dijiste que no ibas a dejarme morir virgen.  Técnicamente, sí morí virgen.

 

Dean se quedó sin aliento, con la mente en blanco.  Cuando volvió en sí, ya se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía directamente hacia Cas.

 

¡ _Dean_!

 

Esos grandes ojos inquisitivos se posaban en él. A último momento, logró recuperar la compostura. Se cubrió con algunas prendas, se vistió con rapidez, agarró las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

“Tengo que salir de aquí.” murmuró más que nada para sí mismo antes de irse.

 

Salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Manejó menos de una milla y tuvo que detenerse.  Metió las manos en el pantalón antes de que el motor se detuviera por completo y en menos de un parpadeo ya se había corrido.  Una breve letanía de _Cas Cas Cas_ fue todo lo que necesitó. El motor aún estaba caliente y tenía la piel en llamas cuando se dio cuenta de que no aún había terminado y volvió a correrse.  Ni siquiera de adolescente se había corrido dos veces seguidas.  Cuando la excitación comenzó a menguar de a poco, consideró su situación y se odiaba por ello. Sentía unas ganas abrumadoras de golpear algo, pero lo único allí era su Baby y no podría hacerle eso, por lo que decidió golpear el volante con una mano y se recostó en el asiento mirando al techo.

 

_Dean, ¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo?_

 

Reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos había sido algo que evitó por muchos años, por lo que fracasó ahora que intentó poner orden su denominada "locura".  Había pasado tanto tiempo, años de encuentros, miradas y pequeños toques, sacrificios y traiciones, que era imposible poner todo en orden y señalar el momento exacto en que todo esto había comenzado.  ¿Siempre se había sentido así por Cas?  ¿Estaba volviéndose gay? ¿Era algo que podía suceder a medida uno envejecía, como las alergias?  ¿Alguna vez un hombre le había provocado esto? ¿Sentía una curiosidad secreta?  Permitió que sus pensamientos fluyeran, con toda honestidad y frialdad. Pero no pudo pensar en siquiera un momento que podría haber causado esto. Simplemente, era Cas.  Al fin y al cabo tal vez fue esa misma noche en el establo, cuando se conocieron. Enfrentó criaturas dignas de pesadillas, eliminó toda clase de bestias y fantasmas acerca de los cuales la gente solía susurrar frente a una fogata, y esto parecía más de lo mismo. Hasta que el momento en cuestión apareció, claro y penetrante como el hielo. Cas se había inclinado demasiado cerca, con esa mirada que ahora conocía tan bien y dijo con tristeza "¿ _No crees que mereces ser salvado_?".  Era claro que, sea lo que fuere lo que estaba de pie frente a él era diferente, porque lo _sabía_ , y peor aún, Dean lo había sentido en ese momento aunque luego lo desechara, que él _quería_ que esa cosa lo supiera.

 

Respiró hondo, agarrando el volante con el fin de mentalizarse para el viaje de regreso, cuando la acción hizo surgir un recuerdo y de repente vio otro par de manos haciendo lo mismo en el volante.  El sueño volvió todo a la vez, en detalle y su ingle reaccionó de inmediato

 

“¡No!” le gritó a su entrepierna, como si alguna vez le hubiera obedecido.

 

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se acordó de las palabras de Cas. _'Esto no es real. Todo está en tu mente. Despierta Dean.´_ ¡Maldita sea, su propio subconsciente estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón!  Despierta Dean, estúpido idiota, esto no puede suceder. Así que pensó en Bobby en calzoncillos y en sus películas de Jennifer Aniston hasta que pudo recobrar la compostura y poder volver sin ponerse en evidencia. Pero cuando finalmente aparcó fuera del motel, tardó otros quince minutos en finalmente salir del coche.  La calentura había vuelto, irradiando desde su núcleo y lamiendo de arriba abajo sus extremidades. Pero de alguna manera, entrar en esa habitación, con Cas allí adentro, era como entrar en un horno aún más caliente.

 

*

 

Resultó que Delia quería volver.  Pero no exactamente donde la habían encontrado, sino a un lugarcito un poco más al oeste, al que apenas podía llamársele pueblo, llamado Jefferson Creek. Sam y Dean tenían experiencia en viajes incómodos, casi habían cruzado el país sin hablar, enojados después de alguna de sus peleas, pero nada se podía comparar a esas pocas horas de viaje.  Debería haber sido un paseo para Dean, su hermano renqueando hacia el Impala con cuidado, las gafas de sol puestas, gruñendo algo acerca del café. Cualquier otro día, habría la oportunidad ideal para fastidiarlo sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

 

 

“ _Dude, cierra el pico para siempre_.”

 

Es todo lo que Sam le había advertido antes de sentarse en el asiento delantero seguido de un gruñido y una mueca de dolor.  Dean simplemente le dio su mejor sonrisa burlona, porque era su deber de hermano y para ocultar cuánto odiaba su vida, tanto como Sam en ese momento.  En cambio, Delia era toda sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Se deslizó en el asiento trasero con Castiel, tarareando una feliz melodía como una maldita Blancanieves todo el camino a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron, Sam se trasladó a la parte de atrás, y se tiró en el asiento para descansar, murmurando algo inteligible antes de desmayarse. Delia se adelantó, eligió una mesa y estiró sus largas piernas en el asiento de modo que Dean se viera obligado a sentarse junto al ángel. El calor estalló inmediatamente en los cuarteles inferiores, pero descubrió que si no miraba a Cas y clavaba la mirada en el menú, en Delia o en cualquier otro lugar, podría llegar a manejar la situación.

 

“¿En serio crees que regresar sea una buena idea?  Parece la excusa perfecta para que nos asesinen, si alguno de esas cosas están buscándote.” Delia se encogió de hombros e hizo una señal a la camarera para que le sirviera más café.

 

“Es posible que me estén buscando, pero para eso los tengo a ustedes, chicos. Creo que planeaban tenerme encerrada lo más posible, mucho después de la pelea de manos de Mikey y Luci, tan sólo para salvar su pellejo. Saben que no me llevo bien con el secuestro y la tortura, no sin una palabra segura”

 

 Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Cas estaba confundido.

 

“¿Por qué es tan necesario regresar ahora al lugar de tu encarcelamiento? Dean tiene razón, te arriesgas a que te atrapen en tu actual condición débil.” Se volvió hacia Cas y lo miró con determinación serena. Entonces ambos hombres a la mesa se percataron de cuán antigua era esta criatura.

 

“La gente de esa ciudad me rescató, Castiel.  Hace mucho tiempo que ángeles y demonios han estado desplazando la prisión, porque mi poder proviene de ellos.”  Echó un vistazo a Dean y luego dirigió su mirada a los clientes, con cariño. “Si me separan de estos niños, estoy perdida. No bendigo a los hombres por su propio bien, sino también por el mío. Si no puedo entenderlos, escuchar sus voces en mi corazón me desvanezco, muero en ausencia de la muerte. Pero se han vuelto descuidados, sus planes se adelantaron más de lo que tenían pensado, y me tuvieron encerrada tanto tiempo que creyeron que no había peligro. Jefferson Creek no figura en el mapa, no se lo considera una verdadera ciudad. Esas personas simplemente vinieron, se quedaron y crecieron en un lugar fácil de ignorar. Pero los escuché.  Incluso en mi estado, nunca he dejado de buscar, y oí sus voces. Me liberaron de la oscuridad, me revelaron sus vidas, sus sueños, me ayudaron a orientarme en esa época y prepararme para cuando fuera libre. Sin su ayuda, no estaría en el estado en que me encuentro hoy.  Me habría vuelto loca, incapaz de adaptarme y sin dudas habría intentado matarte, Castiel, y también a los hermanos, porque habrían saltado en tu auxilio.

 

El silencio reinó por un momento, ambos agradecidos de que aquello no hubiera sucedido.

 

“Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos allí, entregar premios como Oprah?

 

La comida había llegado, así que Dean y Delia tomaron unos minutos para devorar sus platos, Cas simplemente la observaba con atención. Delia se relajó otra vez en su alegría despreocupada.

 

“Voy a bendecirlos a todos ellos junto con su descendencia, voy a consagrar la tierra y a santificarla. Y cuando haya terminado debería tener suficiente poder como para derribar las puertas del cielo y darle un cabezazo al portero del bar. Necesito mucho más de esto”. Señaló el plato de tocino medio vacío.

 

Dean fue el primero en regresar al coche. Castiel había apartado a Delia a un lado para hablar en privado.

 

“Hey Sam, despierta. ¡Esa chica 'incentivó' a la camarera para que nos dé el desayuno por cortesía de la casa!  ¡Incluso puso comida hippy para ti y café!” le pasó la bolsa y la taza a Sam que justo acababa de lograr sentarse. “¡Y mira esto!”  dijo sacudiendo otra bolsa blanca. “Está _repleta_ de tocino.  ¡Tocino, Sammy!  Hasta ahora, te está haciendo competencia para ser la mejor compañera de ruta de la historia.”

 

En ese momento la puerta de atrás se abrió y Delia se deslizó junto a Sam, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse. Riendo por dentro, Dean vio cómo su hermano se ruborizaba, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Cuando dirigió su mirada a Cas, quien registró su cambio de ánimo, y su expresión se oscureció.  Ahora se sentía aún peor. Ya era bastante difícil tener que sentarse al lado de Cas por las próximas horas, obviando las efectos abrumadores que le provocaba tenerle cerca, sino que ahora, gracias a esa expresión, el plumerito se había percatado de que no quería estar cerca suyo. _Excelente_. 

 

 

 

La primera hora, Delia estuvo parloteando acerca de todo y nada a la vez. Habría sido molesto para los hermanos, acostumbrados a viajes largos y silenciosos si no fuera por su vulgar sentido del humor y su uso ingenioso del lenguaje. Dean la aprobaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que Sam estaba la estaba pasando bien allí, con ella inclinada sobre de él, jugando de vez en cuando con un mechón de su cabello. Era agradable, a Sam le vendría bien algo de atención. Cas estuvo callado la mayor parte del viaje, le respondía a Delia con monosílabos y miraba por la ventana. ¿Era consciente de lo dolorosamente cerca que estaba, a pesar de que el ángel se recostaba contra la puerta? Completamente. Pero era más como una corriente subterránea, una frecuencia de radio molesta que podía ahogar gracias a la conversación o los sonidos en general. Todo estaba bien, podía manejarlo.  Entonces una tarada que miraba el teléfono celular casi los choca y Dean tuvo que girar con fuerza hacia el otro carril, causando que todos los ocupantes se desbordaran. Cas, sorprendido y sin la ayuda del cinturón de seguridad, (¿Por qué necesitaría un ángel utilizar el cinturón de seguridad?), cayó en las caderas de Dean y tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en retirar la mano. Luego de este evento, todo se fue por la borda.

 

A la segunda hora, Dean estaba encorvado sobre el volante con una mirada asesina intentando alejar los pensamientos que le martillaban la mente.  En especial, acerca de lo que le haría al ángel si estuvieran solos en este auto.

 

_Mierda, Cas, las cosas que me gustaría hacerte.  Quedarías en peores condiciones que Sammy en la mitad del tiempo._

 

Y se imaginó meticulosamente cada gemido, expresión y caricia. Subió la música hasta que Sam se quejó, pero lo único que hizo fue crear un ritmo para sus embestidas imaginarias. Así que se inclinó aún más, de manera que el extremo suelto de su camisa cubriera su regazo, ocultando la inconfundible erección que amenazaba con romper los jeans en dos. Cuando aparcaron en una estación de servicio para descansar, Dean ni siquiera lo dudó.  El baño estuvo ocupado por los siguientes diez minutos y cuando salió se sintió apenas satisfecho y completamente sucio.  En su camino de regreso al coche se dio cuenta de que Cas estaba solo en el asiento delantero y decidió esperar a Sam y a Delia.  Estar estacionado frente a una gasolinera, a la vista de todo el mundo todavía no era razón suficiente para abstenerse.  Cas estaba más seguro acompañado.  Delia había insistido en sentarse en el asiento trasero con Sam otra vez, y ninguna clase de engaños la haría cambiar de opinión, así que el viaje se hizo cada vez más tenso a medida que todos tuvieron una porción del ánimo ennegrecido de Dean.

 

A la tercera hora, estaba peleando a mano limpia para conservar algo de autocontrol. Ni siquiera el infierno había sido tan creativo en los métodos de tortura. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la franela, asegurándose de que se posaran de forma casual en su regazo. Dios, _todo_ a su alrededor ardía. Podía sentir cada folículo cabelludo de la raíz a las puntas, sentía como le latían las retinas, y cada nervio parecía un cable de alta tensión a punto de estallar al menor roce. En un principio encendió el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia, pero al instante se percató de su error cuando el olor de la piel de Castiel se distribuyó de manera eficaz por todo el automóvil, tan fuerte que podía saborearlo. Sintió un golpe seco en el pecho que lo desorientó por un segundo, pero de pronto lo reconoció. Estaba _gruñendo_. Gracias a Dios la música y la calefacción cubrieron el sonido antes de que se detuviera.  Jesús, se sentía como un predador, y por una fracción de segundo pensó que así debían de sentirse algunos de los monstruos que cazaban. Pobres bastardos.

 

En cambio, Dean bajó las ventanillas y Sam, que ya había tenido suficiente de su mal humor, ayudó a bajar las de atrás. Castiel estaba tan ensimismado en Dios sabe qué pensamientos angelicales que no había oído el pedido más bien tenso del cazador.  Dean vio su mano moverse, era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no le quedaba ni una pizca de fuerza para detenerse. Alcanzó la manivela de la ventana, pasando por el regazo de Cas y abrió la ventana lentamente, mucho más lentamente de lo jamás nadie ha bajado una ventanilla. Y cada vez que la manivela bajaba dejaba que la muñeca acariciara esos muslos firmes. Lo único que necesitaba era un roce, algo contundente que apaciguara el poder de sus fantasías, y maldita sea, tal vez solo entonces podría superarlo. Acariciaría esos muslos tan notablemente _masculinos_ y entraría en razón. Pero cuando se enderezó y miró a Castiel se dio cuenta de que no podría haber estado más equivocado.

 

_Estúpido hijo de puta_.

 

Iban a 130km/h por carretera y a medida que el aire era canalizado hacia el interior, se formó una pequeña tormenta que desgarraba las vestiduras de todos los pasajeros. Sam se hundió en el asiento, en busca de algo con qué cubrirse, pero Delia parecía estar encantada, moviendo dedos con la corriente con una sonrisa en su rostro. El aroma de Castiel fue disipándose, y Dean se arriesgó una vez más a mirar al ángel.  En esta ocasión toda su atención estaba puesta en el humano, que quedó atrapado en su mirada.  El viento le sacudía la chaqueta y la corbata, haciendo que la tela azul aleteara sobre su pecho como un pájaro herido. El cabello de Castiel se batía en todas direcciones, se veía salvaje y fuerte. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo gritaba que era un ángel inmortal del Señor que podría estrellar las puertas del infierno y rasgar un alma hecha jirones con sus garras. Y de repente, una suave explosión en el centro de Dean, una tirantez cálida que se extendía lenta y ondulada debajo de su piel.  Nunca había sentido algo así y el desconocimiento hizo que mantuviera la mirada fija en el ángel en el momento cúlmine de la sensación antes de que se percatara de lo que acababa de suceder.

 

Santo puto infierno, se estaba corriendo.

 

_Justo ahora_.

 

Una tirantez espesa que ardía con lentitud cubría el interior de sus pantalones sin estimulación alguna. Volvió su mirada a la carretera horrorizado, estaba contrayendo todos los músculos para que el orgasmo se disipara silenciosamente y luchaba contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos para no matarlos a todos. Cuando la sensación se dispersó por completo, sintió la calma respiró hondo y echó un rápido vistazo a Cas. El ángel se había desplomado, con la cabeza apoyada y los ojos cerrados. Por Dios, Dean de seguro le había mandado miradas asesinas, debía de creer que estaba enojado con él o algo similar porque se parecía estar frustrado.  Tenía los puños apretados ligeramente, a medida que tomaba respiros regulares. Se sentía horrible, apenas podía controlar lo que le estaba pasando a él mismo. No podía imaginarse cómo se estaría sintiendo Cas, que conocía solo en parte el comportamiento humano en circunstancias _normales_. Mierda, sus labios se veían tan suaves, y sus mejillas tenían cierto brillo, podría estar molesto, pero en este momento Dean sólo podía pensar en las expresiones que haría esa carita bajo el toque de Dean. ¡Maldita sea, estaba pasando de nuevo!

 

“¿Pasa algo, bonito?

 

Delia se inclinó y le puso una mano ligera en el hombro, y Dean se la quitó rápidamente, no sin antes notar dos hechos: Uno, este creciente calor que lo inundaba se duplicó, y casi lo cegó del deseo en un instante.  Dos, estaba casi seguro de que la sensación provenía de ella.  Al echarle un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor se dio cuenta de que su mano también había tocado el hombro de Cas. El tipo antes parecía una estatua y ahora estaba todavía más acurrucado contra la puerta del Impala.  Eso fue el colmo. La puta podía manejarlo como quisiera, enloqueciéndolo de deseo por profanar un ángel, pero si estaba jugando con Cas de cualquier forma le pondría los puntos de inmediato.  Frenó de golpe, disfrutando un poco cuando Delia cayó de culo.

 

“¿Qué demonios, Dean?” Sammy se quejó.

 

“Vamos hacer una parada, tengo que ir al baño.” Gruñó.

 

No se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido todo rastro de color del rostro del ángel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: Libia Fandom  
> Edición: Fridarules

La esperó y la empujó hasta la parte posterior de la tienda. Tenía que tener cuidado, este era uno de los lugares con frutas y productos sanos, sabía que Sam estaría en algún lugar cercano dando brincos entre los pasillos. Resistió el impulso de agarrarla por el cuello y se conformó con tomarla del brazo.

“Será mejor que empieces a hablar, porque estoy a dos segundos de llamar a Raphael y a sus amigos para que bajen y vuelvan a ponerte en el asador. ¿Qué diablos nos hiciste a mí y a mi ángel?” Ella miró con tranquilidad su brazo, y luego de vuelta a su cara y sonrió. Ambos eran conscientes de que ella podría romper su brazo con solo mover la muñeca, incluso en su estado actual. Pero aun así no se movió.

“¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de ti? Que ni siquiera te cuestionas si puedes llevar a cabo tus amenazas, simplemente tienes una fe total en que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo si te lo propones lo suficiente. Una vez escuché a alguien decir que los jóvenes estaban "llenos de vida"; encaja contigo, es lo que busco”

“¿Es así como consigues tu fuerza, haciendo que las personas se vuelvan locas, haciéndolas sentir cosas que no son reales, solo para que puedas reírte?” Apretó más fuerte su agarre, pero ella ni se inmutó.

“¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que puse esas cosas dentro de ti?, ¿Que voy creando ilusiones y emociones falsas como una sirena de baja categoría? Necesitas sacar tu cabeza del culo y mirar los hechos.” Y entonces ella hizo lo último que él esperaba, estiró su mano tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa hasta bajarlo a su altura y lo besó con fuerza. Trató de apartarse, aunque no era algo desagradable, para nada. Después de un momento, ella lo dejó ir, Dean la soltó cuando entró en pánico, examinando qué era lo que había cambiado en él. “Mírame Dean, mi recipiente es súper sexy, puedo complacer a quien sea, pero solo _si quiere ser complacido_. Yo no _creo_ desde la nada como mi Padre, yo _inspiro_ , _dirijo_. Tomo lo que está dentro y le doy brillo santo, porque la mayoría de las personas que tienen grandeza dentro de ellos son demasiado estúpidas como para reconocerlas en sus corazones.” Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento, su ira creciendo.

“Entonces, ¿Esa fue tu gran bendición?, ¿Darme cuenta de que me quiero acostar con Cas? Buen trabajo, pero puedes metértelo por el culo. Es un ángel, mi amigo y se merece un algo malditamente mejor que un humano roto intoxicado con un afrodisíaco santo.” Ella se rió de él y luego extendió su mano para darle palmaditas en la mejilla cariñosamente. Supo de inmediato que ella sabía cuánto le molestaba eso.

“Demasiado tarde, florecita, y empezaste mal. Habrías llegado a esa conclusión por tu propia cuenta con el tiempo, ya ibas en esa dirección. Así que adelante, ve y cógete a Cas si crees que eso ayudará, llévalo a uno de esos moteles elegantes y gime hasta que te corras sobre él, como si fuera una de esas borrachas que recoges en los bares.” Ella lo miraba fijamente y una corriente de electricidad lo recorrió por completo. “Y solo para que conste, no estás en condiciones de decidir qué merece Castiel, ni siquiera sabes lo que mereces _tú_ , pequeño humano.”

“¿Qué le hiciste?” No podía decir si era miedo o estaba amenazándola, pero su voz se volvió un susurro. Ella se volvió, lista para irse, lanzando su respuesta sobre su hombro.

“¿Por qué no le preguntas?, él ya debe saberlo, es un angelito muy inteligente.”

*

Durante el resto del viaje, Castiel se sentó acurrucado contra la puerta, quieto y silencioso como un ángel de piedra, de esos que están en los cementerios. Cuando Dean entró al centro comercial, Cas creyó que se le saldría el corazón en anticipación por lo que creía que iba a ver. Pero por suerte, esta vez, no paso nada. El brillo que Delia había puesto en Dean lo había empeorado. Había supuesto en un principio cuál era la naturaleza de su bendición, y la término confirmando con Delia en la cena. Le hacía perder el control y se dejaba arrastrar en el interior de Dean cada vez que el cazador pensaba en él, sin que fuera necesariamente una oración, y parecía que Dean estaba pensando constantemente en él. En una situación normal eso le hubiera causado alegría, pero la naturaleza cada vez más gráfica de los pensamientos era un tormento. Le había prometido al Espíritu Santo que se quedaría y quería cumplir esa promesa, pero jamás había querido tanto ceder ante los instintos humanos, y le avergonzaba estar sentado al lado del hombre cuando podía sentir las olas de calor antinatural que salían de su cuerpo, y sabiendo que él también estaba sufriendo. Si no lo hubiera sabido, habría pensado que el humano estaba con una angustiosa fiebre, aunque de alguna manera así era. Castiel creía entender por qué Delia le había dado esto a _él_ , ella debió haberse dado cuenta de cuánto quería Castiel saber más sobre los pensamientos y sueños de Dean. Pero lo que no podía entender, sin importar cuantos kilómetros pasaran por la ventana ni cuánto lo pensara, era cómo esto beneficiaba, exactamente, a Dean. Cuando más brillaba la Gracia en él, más enojado y agresivo se ponía. En las pocas miradas rápidas que le robó a Dean cuando no estaba mirando, Castiel podía ver claramente el odio y el asco que se fundían profundamente en las líneas de su rostro, las cuales desaparecieron una vez Dean termino de odiar todos los aspectos de sí mismo, para redirigir ese odio hacia Castiel.

Castiel se dio cuenta que si no se movía, si se concentraba en su propia respiración mirando pasar el paisaje, podría fingir que no había un millar de imágenes haciendo zapping en su cabeza que lo emparejaban a él mismo y al humano en cada situación y posición sexual posible. Pero cuando Dean le tocó, y le envió la sensación de su clímax al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Castiel tuvo que hacer uso de todas las moléculas de su gracia para mantenerse firme. Lo quería tan brutalmente que sentía como si lo partieran en pedazos y lo unieran de manera errónea, donde nada funcionaba correctamente. Su mente le gritaba que se lo llevara, justo a ahora, que volaran a algún lugar remoto donde nadie pudiera escuchar los gritos que le arrancaría al cazador por días.

Fue totalmente agotador, jamás había estado más aliviado de parar en el motel más cercano a su destino antes de caer la noche.

Los hermanos consiguieron dos habitaciones y Dean de manera deliberada tomó su bolsa y la de Sam para llevarlas a un cuarto y después le entregó la otra llave a Delia. Castiel se ofreció a pasar la noche patrullando la zona, tratando de detectar cualquier signo de que alguien pudiera estar buscándola.

“Eso es tan dulce, Castiel, ¡Gracias!” Había pasado el tiempo suficiente alrededor de Dean como para reconocer el sarcasmo travieso cuando lo escuchaba. Todo el mundo se fue a acostar casi de inmediato y Castiel se alejó para caminar por los jardines de hormigón y el bosque de maleza detrás del motel. Todo estaba tranquilamente silencioso, Dean dormía sin sueños y Cas pudo tomar profundas bocanadas de aire, su ritmo cardíaco volviendo a la normalidad, por primera vez en lo que parecía eones. En algún momento cerca de la media noche, Castiel oyó un ruido y sintió movimientos en la habitación de los hermanos. Se tensó como un gato y se deslizó entre las sombras hasta la puerta, listo para atacar. Pero era Sam, en el marco de la puerta saliendo tan silenciosamente como un hombre de su tamaño puede hacerlo, con los pies descalzos entrando en la habitación de Delia que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. No los escuchó, pero supo el momento en el que Dean sintió la agitación en su mente. Castiel se movió rápido, apareciendo a un lado del cazador para que su cuerpo no se quedara afuera cuando lo arrastrara el sueño.

Este sueño es diferente al resto, no puede sentir ni una pizca de deseo aquí, solamente desesperación. El cazador estaba en un motel, corriendo en los pasillos, abriendo las puertas de golpe, tratando de guiarse en el laberinto que se extendía cada vez que abría una puerta, arrastrándolo más y más profundo al interior. Gritaba el nombre de Castiel todo el tiempo, persiguiendo los destellos fugaces del gemelo del ángel, podía verlo en las ventanas o en el marco de una puerta abierta. Siguió así durante un largo rato hasta que el cazador parecía que ya no seguirlo, solo corría, buscando una salida. Castiel estaba teniendo problemas para perseguirlo, tratando de mantenerse fuera de su camino pero sin perderlo.

_¡Cas ayúdame!, ¡Por favor Cas, tienes que sacarme de aquí!, ¡Cas!_

No podía soportarlo más, corrió detrás de él, alcanzándolo justo cuando el sueño terminó. Dean se levantó de golpe con el pánico pintado en la cara, agarrando la muñeca de Castiel, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos desorbitados.

“Estoy aquí Dean, estás bien. Ya no estás soñando, este cuarto es real.” Y mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba la realidad le golpeó la cara.

“¿Co-Cómo sabes sobre los cuartos?” Se levantó sin soltar a Castiel.

“Te escuché…” No podía mentirle a Dean, pero esperaba que esa respuesta no le llevara a la verdad.

“¿Estaba hablando? ¿En sueños?” Castiel suspiro, tratando de apartarse, pero Dean no le soltó.

“No, Dean, puedo verlos” A pesar de su habilidad de ver en la obscuridad, Castiel no podía distinguir las emociones detrás de su expresión.

“¿Te… te has metido en mis sueños últimamente?” La suavidez en su voz era desgarradora. “¿Cas?”

“Lo siento Dean, no ha sido mi intención.” El cazador se dejó caer en la cama, pero para gran alivio de Castiel no parecía estar enojado con él. Se quedó allí mirando como Dean se apoyaba en sus manos frotando su cara tratando de llegar a algún tipo de decisión.

“¿Delia?” Y, con una media sonrisa, Dean le estaba ofreciendo una solución. “¿Eso es lo que ella te hizo?” Dijo casualmente. No había necesidad de sentirse mal, todo había sido culpa de Delia. Castiel se dio cuenta, extrañado, que en ese momento lo que Dean estaba sintiendo era tristeza. Le golpeó un sentimiento de egoísmo, Dean no quería soñar con Castiel, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo pasar si lo que Delia le había hecho a él había sido algo igualmente incómodo. Si, bien, lo que sea. Sus palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlas.

“Sí, Delia. Me temo que entiende aún menos que yo los parámetros de la… amistad. Siempre he tenido curiosidad en cuanto a tu interior, pero jamás me inmiscuiría en él, Dean por favor, créeme. Ella dobló las reglas de alguna manera, forzando tus pensamientos dentro de mi conciencia, incluso si no son una oración, arrastrándome a tus sueños contra mi voluntad. Pero sé que eso no es lo que en realidad deseas, lo sé.” Se había equivocado, algo había dicho que hizo que los engranajes en el cerebro de Dean empezaran a funcionar, su silencio era devastador.

“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘Incluso si no son una oración’?” Dean le miraba con una inquietante intensidad. “Cas, ¿qué significa eso?, ¿has escuchado mis oraciones?” El silencio fue suficiente respuesta. “Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que has tenido un asiento en primera fila para el carnaval de porno que he tenido en mi cabeza en los últimos días, lo que quiero saber es si eras capaz de escuchar mis oraciones internas antes de todo esto.”

“Sí.” Fue casi un susurro. “Y son más que palabras. Cada vez que dices mi nombre, tus pensamientos se vuelven míos y todas las emociones alrededor de ellos también.” Castiel se sintió enfermo, sintió como que lo había traicionado de alguna manera, a pesar de que lo único que había tratado era salvar a su humano de la vergüenza de saber que sus pensamientos privados eran conocidos. “Lo siento mucho Dean, no quiero que te avergüences, yo…”

Dean saltó fuera de la cama y se metió directamente en el espacio de Castiel. _Era_ desconcertante, se dió cuenta, ya que era totalmente inesperado. Castiel se mantuvo en su lugar y levantó la barbilla, preparándose para el golpe que estaba seguro iba a recibir. Si Dean quería golpearlo, estaba totalmente dispuesto a permitirlo.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar, Dean recorrió con un dedo el borde desgastado de su gabardina, observando el recorrido de su mano sin alzar la vista.

“He estado pensando mucho en tí, Cas, ¿Me estás diciendo que siempre… has sido capaz de verlo?” Algo estaba a punto de romperse en el hombre, y Castiel trato de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarlo.

“No podías evitarlo, Delia es muy fuerte y no pienso en ti como…”

“Cas.” Suspiró. “Ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando.”

 

*

 

Debió haber suplicado por el dulce beso de la muerte, pero la casi clínica mortificación que Dean sentía no podía opacar el amotinamiento de todas las otras emociones que lo despedazaban internamente. Cas le había escuchado desde el primer día, y no solo escuchó, vió, sintió, cada vez que pensaba en el nombre del ángel. Trató de recordar todas las veces que lo había hecho antes de que Delia torciera las cosas, pero eran demasiadas para empezar a contarlas, pero sabía con certeza el contenido de la mayoría de ellas. Algo más que su corazón estaba palpitando dentro de él. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que verlo por sí mismo. Así que cerró los ojos delante de su ángel, asegurándose de que este lo miraba antes de empezar.

 _Cas… Delia no me hizo_ _desearte_ _, s_ _ó_ _lo me hizo imposible seguir_ _lo_ _neg_ _ando_ _._

Sus ojos imposiblemente azules se abrieron.

“Joder, Cas, las cosas que he estado imaginando… y tú lo has visto todo.” Ahora fue el turno de Dean de desviar la mirada, sus manos cayendo inertes a sus costados. _No te mereces eso_ , quiere decirle. Cas era la única persona que alguna vez tuvo plena confianza en él, le había dado tanto y ahora Dean le había mostrado cuánto más quería tomar. Pero lo único que pudo decir fue: “Lo siento mucho.”

“Me deseas” Fue una declaración más que una pregunta y Dios… esa voz. Dean estaba temblando cuando unos de esos largos dedos se acercaron a trazar la línea de su mandíbula, cepillando lentamente sus labios, creyó que se desmayaría. “Me gustaría besarte ahora, parece conveniente.”

Con un pequeño gemido Dean se lanzó contra él, presionando sus labios suavemente, apenas rozándolos. Estaba al borde de la cordura. Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba más que el aire, era tomar a Cas contra una superficie dura y desarmarlo, pero no podía soportar la idea de asustar a su ángel. Así que en lugar de eso, tomó la cara de Cas en sus manos y profundizó el beso, su lengua dentro de su boca, lentamente explorándola. Memorizó cada pulgada y lamió sus labios carnosos, recorriendo con su lengua toda la cavidad, encontrando la de Cas y capturándola con la suya. El ángel respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, jaló y lamió, mordiendo con fervor, Dean pensó que podría volverse loco de placer solo con eso.

“Dios Cas, sabes tan bien.” Respiró contra sus labios cuando se las arregló para separarse y comenzar a besar el largo de su cuello. Cuando llegó al cuello de su camisa blanca, Dean le mordió, sintiendo el escalofrío que recorría a Cas, sintió la vibración de su gemido bajo su boca, oyó ese sonido que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo y supo inmediatamente que necesitaba más. “Tienes que detenerme Cas, voy a arruinarlo todo.” Suplicó a través de su beso mientras sus dedos trataban de abrir los botones de la camisa.

“No quiero detenerte, Dean.” Las manos de Cas recorrieron su espalda, presionándolos juntos hasta que sus cuerpos se ajustaron a la perfección. “Te amo.”

El corazón de Dean se detuvo, su aliento, el mundo a su alrededor paró.

_Cas no…_

No podía tener esto, no podía permitirle hacer esto. Podían tener una noche juntos, quizás más de una noche, pero amor significaba que Dean lo perdería. Jamás le permitirían tener a Cas, amor significaba que el ángel tendría que caer, dejar su familia y su hogar, y si no era eso entonces el mundo llegaría con algún otro problema pidiéndole un nuevo sacrificio. Y lo haría, Dean estaba seguro, pero no podía tomarlo, no merecía tanto. Era demasiado.

Dean lo besó, besos rápidos y desesperados entre súplicas de perdón mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas calientes. _PerdónamePerdónamePerdóname._ Las manos en su espalda se sujetaron con fuerza a la tela de su camisa cuando el ángel entró en pánico, porque esto sonaba a despedida. Dean utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para soltarse del abrazo, observó toda la tristeza y conmoción que había puesto en la cara de su ángel, agarró su chaqueta y zapatos y, sin ponérselos, salió por la puerta hacia la noche.

*

Dean caminó durante horas, antes de que la fatiga le hiciera darse cuenta que tenía frío sin su chaqueta y sus pies dolían pues nunca se había puesto los zapatos. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse ambas cosas, sacar su teléfono y dejar un mensaje a Sam, todavía era temprano por lo que sabía que su hermano estaría dormido. El mensaje fue breve, que algo había pasado, que no se preocupara y terminara el trabajo con Delia y Cas, que hablaría con él pronto. Sam estaría furioso, lo sabía, pero siempre se había quejado de que Dean no confiaba en él, así que allí tenía, confiaba en él para terminar esa misión de mierda.

Encontró un auto con calefacción y se dirigió al sur hasta que el tanque se había vaciado, lo abandonó en un estacionamiento y tomó otro. Repitió eso hasta que dejó Arizona y luego se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el sueño y el hambre. La pequeña casa de un rancho, con signos de haber sido hipotecada, con hierba que le llegaba hasta la rodilla sería suficiente. Dean se sentó en un rincón polvoriento, acurrucándose contra sus brazos y se quedó dormido. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el sueño sería un enemigo.

En el mismo instante en el que se sumió en la inconsciencia, Cas estaba allí. Y sabía que no era el Cas de las imaginaciones febriles que Delia le había dado, porque tenía la misma mirada de dolor y consternación que había visto la última vez en la cara del ángel.

“Dean, tenemos que hablar. Dime dónde estás.” Estaban en ningún lugar, era una extensión gris llena de amenazantes sobras sin forma. No había ningún lugar donde Dean pudiera esconderse. Cas era brillante y hermoso, una luz suave delineaba su figura, poniendo fuego en sus ojos. Las manos de Dean hormigueaban por la necesitad de tocarlo, sentía las ganas de acercarse incluso mientras retrocedía como si fuera un animal peligroso.

“Vete a la mierda, lárgate de mi cabeza Cas, ¡No te quiero aquí!” Pero el ángel se acerco más.

“Sabes que no tengo elección, Dean, Delia es más poderosa que yo. Cada vez que sueñes estaré aquí, cada vez que pienses en mi, voy a escucharte.” Dean buscó una salida, comenzando a empujar y jalar, lo que sea con tal de despertarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Cas estaba más cerca ahora. “Ella pudo haberme traído aquí, pero yo puedo evitar que salgas. Voy a obtener una respuesta, Dean. Puedes seguir demostrándome tu cobardía y falta de respeto. Te dije que te amaba y lo hago. No necesito que me retribuyas, pero quiero escucharte decirlo, creo que merezco eso.”

Allí estaba su escape, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para terminar con ésto. Simplemente decirle a Cas que no lo amaba, eso era todo, que era solo una extraña confusión de sentimientos humanos y lujuria. Las palabras hormigueaban en sus labios, pero no podía decirlas, dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, contraatacar. “Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, ¿¡Está bien?!, ¡Pero tú sabías lo que estaba pasando y no dijiste nada!, dejaste que te _rezara_ las cosas… ¡ D ios, Cas!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, así podría haber parado todo?” Una mirada de vergüenza obscureció las facciones del ángel y sab í a que había golpeado el lugar correcto. No sintió ninguna satisfacción. “Cas, te mereces algo mejor que yo. Quiero decir, mírame, no puedo pedir nada más de ti, no sería correcto. Todo lo que hago es traer dolor…” _a las personas que amo._ Cas estaba a centímetros de él, inclinándose, quitándole el aliento a Dean en anticipación.

“¿Qué te hace pensar…” susurró, de manera lenta contra los labios del humano. “Que tienes derecho a decidir cuánto puedo darte... o cuánto merezco?” Y justo cuando lo besó, hubo una explosión de sonido que arrancó a Dean del sueño para traerlo a la vigilia. Fue el bocinazo de un coche, justo fuera de la casa. Estaba sentado en la casa en ruinas, con su corazón latiendo furiosamente por el ruido repentino y _no_ por el dolor que le causaba la pérdida del toque de Cas.

Apagó su teléfono, no tenía sentido escucharlo sonar todo el tiempo. Dean pensó en un plan de ataque que le sirviera hasta que encontrara una verdadera solución: Despertarse, conseguir un nuevo carro, conducir hasta estar mortalmente exhausto, entonces encontrar un lugar en el que quedarse y beber hasta el olvido. Seguir moviéndose, tener un destino, llegar a allí y buscar uno nuevo. No pensar en Cas o en Sam o cuán cansador puede ser esto, tareas sencillas que le mantengan ocupado. Quizás entonces pueda encontrar una manera de solucionarlo. Su mente le empezó a gritar mierdas como _querer a Cas, necesitar a Cas_ , por lo que la acalló, eso era más profundo que su instinto, por lo que lo acalló también, prestando atención solo a la parte primitiva de su cerebro con gusto por el miedo y matemáticas básicas. Cuando su mente estaba demasiado alerta, y no dormida por el alcohol o la falta de sueño, Dean hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar en su ángel. Sin Cas cerca de él, los pensamientos y visiones febriles parecen vibrar bajo su piel todo el tiempo, pero jamás saliendo al exterior. Casi puede ignorarlas, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando el pensamiento sale a la superficie y se vuelve imposible de soportar, Dean empieza a correr, kilómetros tras kilómetros, a veces hasta encontrarse tirado a un lado de la carretera, solo para darle a su mente y cuerpo algo más en lo que centrarse. Sam lo patearía por esto, pensaría amargamente en esos momentos, con todo lo que está corriendo últimamente debe estar más sano que Sammy, Dios lo ayude, pero estaba funcionando porque odiaba correr y el odio era un viejo amigo.

La distancia y el abuso a su cuerpo lo estaban destrozando. Dean estaba sufriendo la mayor cruda de su vida, creando una grieta en su inconsciente, si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para hurgar en ella, podría escuchar una voz que no era precisamente su maltratada y moribunda conciencia hablándole.

_¿Contra qué estas peleando dulzura?_

_Tienes una manera especial de joder las cosas, Dean Winchester._

_¿Nunca has tratado de domar a un caballo salvaje?, ¿Cómo le enseñas a no morder ni patear?_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que encendió su teléfono y la avalancha de mensajes casi le hacen apagarlo de nuevo.

"Carajo, Dean, ¿Dónde mierda has estado?, ¡¿Qué pasó?!" Obviamente, Sam ya había pasado del enojo a la preocupación, Dean aún tenia el sentido común de sentirse culpable. "Cas me dijo que te habías ido, pero no me dijo por qué. Ha estado actuando extraño y —“

"¿Extraño cómo?, ¿Está bien?" El suspiro frustrado de Sam suena del otro lado.

"No, no está bien, sale y entra de a ratos, se está volviendo realmente molesto. ¿Puedes creer que apareció en el baño mientras me estaba duchando solo para preguntarme qué lugares te gustaba visitar de niño?, creo que te está buscando Dean." Puede sentir su mirada desaprobatoria en ese mismo momento, con esos ridículos ojos tristes y sinceros.

"Mira, hombre, realmente lo siento, sé que me desquicié, pero hay algunas cosas que debo resolver, cosas que no puedo contarte hasta el final. Te llamaré la próxima semana, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue con Debbie y los Jefferson Creek." Al menos Sam se rió un poco.

"Fue... interesante, no creo que las personas supieran que les pegó. Ella solo... ¿Sabes?, te lo diré cuando vuelvas, porque... volverás... ¿No?" Dios, se sentía una mierda.

"Si Sammy, volveré pronto. Estoy en umm en Oregón, rumbo a la costa." Es una mentira, pero sabía que haría sentir mejor a su hermano. "Solo cuídate, y cuida de Cas." Cuelga al instante, esperando que Sam no haya escuchado su voz quebrarse.

 

*

 

Dean había logrado evadirlo de manera efectiva, aunque no todo el tiempo. Ya no soñaba, lo que frustraba a Castiel pues era la única vía de comunicación real. No respondía su teléfono y le mentía a su hermano. Castiel era consciente de que su comportamiento era cada vez más errático y estaba empezando a preocupar al menor de los Winchester, por lo que decidió prudente no informarle que había realizado una búsqueda minuciosa por toda la costa este y no había encontrado a Dean.

Al principio, a Sam le preocupaba la idea de que Dean estuviera herido, Castiel hizo todo lo posible para convencerlo de que Dean estaba bien, sin decirle exactamente cómo era que lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque a pesar de que Dean estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para evitar que sus pensamientos derivaran en situaciones donde ambos estaban juntos, la marca de Delia era profunda y nadie podía resistirse a ella por siempre. Así que le llegaban flashes, golpes de deseo, imágenes y sonidos que le golpeaban como un rayo, que se iban antes de que pudiera enfocar su completa atención a ellos. Era peor que el bucle continuo de escenas impúdicas que se había visto obligado a observar, porque podía sentir a Dean peleando y sabía el esfuerzo que le costaba. Si solo lo pudiera encontrar y hablar con él, aunque... realmente no tenía más que decir. Castiel se enfocó en la tarea de encontrar a su humano, a la vez que lanzaba su propia oración silenciosa al cielo.

Que Dios ayude a Dean Winchester, si alguna vez llegara a encontrarlo.

 

*

 

Tres semanas más tarde, en algún lugar al oeste de Virginia, Dean estaba sentado en el porche trasero de otra casa en ruinas, que apenas pasaba por choza en realidad, tomándose su primera medicación de pastillas auto-prescriptas del día, cuando algo aterrizó estrepitosamente a su lado, los tablones se agrietaron y astillaron y una voz gritó '¡TADAAAHH!', haciendo que los patos y garzas aletearan hacia el cielo. Casi se cayó de su silla por el shock, dándose cuenta de quién era, para luego lanzarse en su contra. Ella era mucho más rápida, simplemente giró fuera de su trayectoria como un torero. Dean considero atacar de nuevo, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando miró su sonrisa autosuficente.

"¿Como mierda es que puedes siquiera estar aquí?, El lugar esta protegido contra ángeles." Lo cual era obvio por los símbolos pintados en aerosol cubriendo el porche, las paredes y las ventanas.

"Wow, a veces eres tan lento para captar las cosas. Te lo dije, cariño, no soy un ángel, ni siquiera somos primos lejanos. Pero esos símbolos no son realmente para mi, ¿Verdad?" frunció el ceño, deseando tener su arma, solo por la satisfacción de descargarla en su pecho. "Eres una cosita obstinada, ¿no es cierto?, me encantan los chicos difíciles." Se sentó en la barandilla, balanceando sus piernas, considerando lo que iba a decir. "Tan divertido como ha sido el tour despechado y alcohólico de Dean Winchester, creo que es tiempo de la mejor parte y llegar al acto final."

"Aléjate de mí, no quiero nada más de tí" Retrocediendo y señalando con su mano el paisaje solitario. "Fue un golpe de suerte tu trabajo de bendición, esta es la vida que siempre he querido, gracias." ni siquiera la vió moverse, pero la siguiente vez que parpadeó, ella estaba sobre él.

"Dime Dean, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?, Y tendrás que ser muy específico, porque estoy un poco exigente con los detalles."

Dean tartamudeó, boquiabierto por la ferocidad reflejada en los ojos plateados, que estaban fijos en él, atravesándolo. Podía sentir sus ojos estudiando su alma, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente vulnerable. Su mano delineó el dobladillo de la camisa de Dean, metiéndose debajo de ella, deslizándose con sus dedos fríos sobre la piel de su estómago hasta su esternón. Dean abrió la boca tratando de protestar, pero el dolor lo atravesó llevándose sus palabras. Tomó su muñeca, tratando de tirar de ella y retorcerla, pero habría tenido mayor efecto en una estatua. Justo cuando el dolor le hizo ver todo negro, comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que no quedo nada más que un ligero dolor general.

"¿Qu-qué fue eso?"

"Cláusula legal en ese pequeño tallado sexy que tienes en tus costillas, dulzura, ahora ningún ángel te puede encontrar, excepto..."

"¡Fuck!"

"¡Eso es más o menos lo que va a pasar!, me lo puedes agradecer después. ¡Todos abordo!" y para cuando el mundo volvió a estar en foco, Dean estaba horrorizado.

"¡¿Es la habitación de pánico de Bobby?!, ¿Por que mierda me trajiste aquí?" estaban, de hecho, parados en medio de la habitación de pánico, mientras Dean miraba la puerta abierta.

"¿Por qué diablos estás susurrando?, Sam y Bobby están en Ohio cazando algo con muchos dientes y un fetiche por los pies. No van a estar de vuelta por un tiempo y si yo fuera tú..." y sin terminar la frase se fue.

Dean nunca podrá estar seguro de qué paso primero. Si pensó fuerte, claro y sin poder evitarlo, el nombre que había tratado de enterrar por cinco semanas o el mismo ángel apareciendo en la puerta.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos terminado el camino de Pray for me.
> 
> Este esfuerzo que hacemos es para que los amigos que no hablan ni leen inglés puedan disfrutar de estas hermosas fics. Por favor, haz que corra la voz. Ayudemos a que nuestro esfuerzo no sea en vano.
> 
> Gracias a todos por su paciencia. 
> 
> Son amados :)

Traducción: Yamily Moreno

Edición: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works)

 

 

Este no era el extraño y entrañable Cas que luchaba con sus referencias culturales y se tomaba todo de manera tan literal. Este era Castiel, el soldado angelical de un Dios vengativo dando pasos decididos por la habitación. Dean sintió el aire cargarse con su poder, su ira y algo más. Cas había hecho de mirarlo con concentración una forma de arte pero esta mirada, Dean nunca había visto al ángel mirarlo de esa manera y lo hacía sentir como una  _ presa _ . Dean retrocedió muy lentamente, y cuando dio un paso hacia su izquierda en un intento de pasar por su lado y ponerse fuera de su alcance, Cas levantó una mano y la torció. La puerta de hierro se cerró de golpe, el sonido de las cerraduras oxidadas encajando en su lugar en la parte exterior era una declaración de inevitabilidad.

 

"Cas, espera, podemos hablar de esto, verdad? Quiero decir-” Cas se estaba moviendo hacia él otra vez, haciendo que Dean retrocediera de espaldas contra la pared del fondo.

 

"Tu oportunidad de hablar ya pasó. Olvidas que te conozco, Dean.  Sé que eres incapaz de utilizar las palabras para expresar lo que sientes".  Dean se detuvo cuando algo duro golpeó contra sus muslos, se arriesgó a mirar hacia abajo para ver el escritorio de metal cubierto de casquillos de bala y papeles viejos.  Utilizó sus habilidades de campo para juzgar la distancia entre ellos y el rincón izquierdo de la habitación.  Las probabilidades no eran buenas.  Como si hubiera leído los cálculos en su rostro, Castiel cerró el resto de la distancia, pulgadas de espacio entre ellos mantenían a Dean en su lugar con tanta fuerza como si fueran las propias manos del ángel. "Creo que es hora de que intentemos una forma menos verbal de comunicación."

 

Un momento suspendido en el tiempo en el opresivo silencio de un vacío.  Y entonces, el dique se rompió.

 

Cas empujó de golpe a Dean sobre el escritorio mientras Dean agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró al ángel con fuerza contra su cuerpo.  Su beso fue brutal e implacable, Dean vertió toda la frustración en él, el deseo que había sido ignorado y negado y Cas lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza. Era la ira, el castigo para ambos, te tomó mucho tiempo, esperaste y esperaste en soledad… por demasiado tiempo, necesitaba que doliera, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si esto era el pago por el tormento pasado o la aceptación de la pena impuesta por el otro. Labios y lenguas se enfrentaron, retorciéndose hasta que Dean estaba casi mareado por falta de aire.  Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado tirando de los hombros de la gabardina hasta Cas se retiró para ayudarlo, encogiéndose al salir de ella y la chaqueta del traje.  La ferocidad de la mirada que Cas le estaba dando mientras se desvestía deshizo algo en la mente de Dean, no hubo preguntas, sin miedo, sólo un claro reconocimiento de que un círculo se había cerrado.  Era básico, iba directamente a su alma para llenar el vacío que Hambre tan claramente había visto.

 

El abrigo y la chaqueta habían sido tirados al suelo con la velocidad del rayo, pero para Dean era esperar una eternidad. Tan pronto como las manos del ángel estuvieron libres, Dean lanzó una mano para agarrar la corbata azul, una vez alrededor de su puño tiró de ella tan fuerte como pudo.  Sus labios chocaron y Dean pudo probar su propia sangre.  Cas estaba tirando de las puntas de franela, pero Dean no quería alejarse de él y ayudar, no con esa boca finalmente contra la suya, aumentó la presión sobre la corbata de tal manera que un ser humano ordinario se habría ahogado.  El ángel se lo permitió por un momento, luego se estiró para agarrar el cuello de la camiseta de Dean y tiró hacia abajo, dividiendo la tela y dejando al descubierto los duros músculos que había estado buscando.  El sonido desgarrador resonó en las paredes de hierro y Dean rompió el beso para mirar a Cas, que estaba observando el rápido ascenso y descenso del pecho del hombre.  Con unos pocos movimientos hábiles los restos de la camisa de Dean se habían ido y Cas puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, sus dedos se movían como un vicio tirando hacia atrás de modo que pudiera pegar su ardiente boca a la garganta de Dean y succionar tan fuertemente como para dejar un moretón antes de moverse hacia abajo. Cas dejó que sus manos vagaran de manera firme y rápida sobre el torso de Dean, siguiendo con una boca que mordía, succionaba y marcaba con un exquisito dolor todos los lugares haciendo que la cabeza de Dean diera vueltas. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo retorcerse y jadear, el ángel lo había presionado hacia atrás por lo que su peso se apoyaba en los codos mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio. Castiel se situó entre las rodillas de Dean, teniendo acceso a hasta la última pulgada de su pecho, los hombros, el cuello y sus labios. Dean gimió algo parecido al nombre del ángel, meciendo sus caderas para encontrar la fricción contra el sexo palpitante de Cas. Cas gimió ante el contacto y luego se enderezó de repente, quedando de pie inmóvil mientras Dean parecía mirarlo salvajemente, sin saber por qué se había detenido.

 

"¿Cas?" - jadeó, apoyado en sus manos. Castiel simplemente dejó que el momento se estirarse antes de llegar a desabrochar los pantalones vaqueros de Dean, deslizó sus dedos largos bajo la cintura de sus calzoncillos y los deslizó por su cadera.  Dean se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines y luego dejó que los pantalones cayeran al suelo.  Su erección rosa y pesada descansó en su estómago, su erección sufría de espasmos cada vez que los ojos del ángel le  dirigían su atención. El corazón de Dean latía tan fuerte que Cas podía oírlo, escaneó sobre la forma desnuda, en busca de todos los lugares donde el pulso latía visiblemente bajo la piel y mantuvo las ubicaciones en cuenta para más adelante.  En este momento había algo más que había que resolver.

 

"Tú, arrogante humano, pensando siempre que las normas sólo se aplican si tu quieres." Delgados dedos, tiraban paciente del nudo de la corbata, dejándola caer, comenzaron a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa de vestir muy lentamente, demasiado lento. "Es la plegaria, Dean.  La humanidad descubrió cómo funciona antes de aprender a leer.  Sin embargo, asumiste que porque me pediste no entrometerme en tus pensamientos, y yo he cumplido como tu amigo, esto significa que ya no estás sujeto a una ley universal ".  Dean se sentó un poco más derecho, abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue silenciado al instante con una mirada.  La camisa blanca se cayó y Castiel comenzó la tarea de quitar el pantalón mientras hablaba. "¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué sólo los nombres de los arcángeles se dieron a conocer libremente a los hombres?  Es porque ellos no escuchan la oración, Dean, pero los restantes servidores del cielo, los ángeles menores, como yo, hacen grandes esfuerzos para ocultar sus verdaderos nombres, porque si un ser humano lo conoce, sólo tiene que lanzarlo a los cielos . Hablado o no hablado, vamos a escucharlo y todos los pensamientos que le siguen.  Todas las imágenes, todas las sensaciones. Sólo se termina cuando la oración ha terminado, y somos absolutamente impotentes para detenerlo".  Dean bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose furiosamente antes de darse cuenta que ese ángulo ponía la excitación del ángel en la línea de su mirada. Su respiración se alteró y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero Castiel fue demasiado rápido, tomó ambas muñecas y les dio vuelta en la espalda de Dean, sosteniéndolas allí con una mano y tirando del cazador contra él.  El primer contacto de sus pieles ardientes presionando uno contra el otro se sintió para Dean como el agua para un hombre sediento.  El ángel lo mantenía sentado impotentemente, sus penes deslizándose uno contra el otro mientras Dean seguía luchando por liberarse y secretamente amando su incapacidad para hacerlo.  Dean nunca había deseado nada tanto como quería a este hombre en este momento.

 

"No tienes idea de lo que has estado haciéndome Dean." Castiel ronroneó mientras su otra mano se envolvía alrededor de la polla de Dean, rozando el dedo pulgar sobre la cabeza sin prisas. "Pero te lo voy a mostrar."

 

A pesar de la necesidad que quemaba dentro de su cuerpo, Castiel se tomó su tiempo, con diferentes movimientos, velocidades, mientras trabajaba la pija de Dean con la mano. Era exquisito, esa sensación pesada, esa textura caliente y sedosa que tantas veces había imaginado, pero que se le había negado.  Esto era real, los lloriqueos, los pequeños gemidos entrecortados cuando presionaba un poco más fuerte. Eran suyos ahora y Castiel iba a gozar hasta del último de esos pequeños sonidos. Dean trató dos veces de empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, rozar con más fuerza contra la mano de Cas, pero el ángel simplemente tiró de las muñecas hacia atrás, de modo Dean quedó una vez más indefenso sobre sus codos, el ángel llevó una rodilla a la cadera de Dean anclándolo a la dura mesa, impidiendo cualquier movimiento adicional.  El cazador echó la cabeza hacia atrás en deliciosa frustración,  _ sí, ésto _ , y cuando se acercó, la cara de Castiel estaba apenas a una pulgada de distancia, ojos azules ardiendo y dejando que Dean sintiese la negación de su beso. Dean comenzó a estremecerse y Castiel supo que estaba al límite. Cas llevó a Dean hasta el borde y luego retrocedió, y el gemido patético que venía de la boca del cazador dibujó una delicada sonrisa en los labios de Castiel. Cas lo liberó entonces, hundió las manos en el pelo corto del cazador y lo atrajo a un beso bruto. Dean estaba a punto de volverse loco. Libre ahora de tocar, sus manos volaban por todo el cuerpo de Cas, y envolviendo sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de la cintura del ángel para mantenerlo en sitio.

 

Dean había imaginado todo acerca de este hombre, cada lugar secreto para su boca, cada suspiro, todas las formas posibles para encontrar placer en su cuerpo. Pero todo eso era nada más que una sombra sin rostro al tenerlo de verdad en sus brazos, dejando que sus manos trazaran el mapa del paisaje de músculos y huesos. Lo extraño era que esto no le resultara extraño, eso de estar con un hombre. Debería estar nervioso, sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero sólo sentía la anticipación eléctrica. Su única queja era el hecho de que no estaban haciéndolo en este momento.

 

"¿Confías en mí, Dean?" Y Dean podía ver en la intensidad de la mirada de Cas lo que esto significaba. Última oportunidad. Di que  _ no  _ y me iré, esto se acaba sin hacer preguntas. Cas lo haría, y es era la razón por la que confiaba en él. Él confía en Cas más que su propia familia, más que en sí mismo y ni siquiera una puerta al infierno abriéndose a sus pies podría pararlo ahora. Pero le era imposible hacer pasar esas palabras a través del caos de sus necesidades así que a lo único que atina es a abrir los ojos y asentir con la cabeza. Unas manos fuertes se deslizan debajo de sus muslos para agarrar las curvas de su culo, Dean es levantado como si no pesara nada, gira en el aire y cae bruscamente sobre el camastro mohoso en el centro de la habitación. Antes de que los antiguos resortes tuvieran la oportunidad de adaptarse a su peso, Castiel devoraba la polla de Dean en un solo movimiento, conduciendo ese palpitante grosor más profundo que cualquier cosa que Dean haya experimentado anteriormente.

 

"¡Hijo de puta!" Dean grita en el choque de la misma, incapaz de detenerse, sacudiéndose duro, pero Castiel no necesita tal consideración, no la quiere. Él lo toma, succiona la longitud y cierra de golpe hacia abajo de nuevo. Él hace lo contrario de cada mamada que Dean jamás ha recibido, Cas follaba con furia la polla de Dean con su boca hasta que el humano convulsionaba y sudaba y gritaba maldiciones recién inventadas al techo, compitiendo con violencia para llegar al clímax aunque apenas habían siquiera comenzado. Y cuando el ritmo le tambalea al borde de nuevo, Cas se dispara, comienza a lamer patrones de remolinos hasta la parte inferior, a raíz de las venas al círculo y probar la cabeza ahora púrpura. Arrastra sus uñas blandas sobre las bolas de Dean, apretando ligeramente antes de tomar una que el otra en la boca para rodar sobre la lengua mientras sus dedos se cierran en un estrecho anillo en la base. Dean tiene el pelo Cas en un agarre de muerte, quiere empujar esa boca celestial hacia abajo y detener la tortura de su ritmo disminuyendo gradualmente la velocidad, pero sabe lo que este juego es y que él no tiene ninguna esperanza de ganar. Esto no le impide mendigar sin embargo.

 

"Cas yo-ahhh-joder Cas me estas matand- Jesús mierda porfavorporfavorporfavor!" Castiel simplemente volteó esos penetrantes ojos azules en él, párpados cubiertos, y lame largamente y lento desde la base hasta la corona, mientras que Dean vigila paralizado.  Es malditamente pornográfico. Y Dean se estremece con fuerza a la vista, porque esto solo lo iba a empujar más allá de todo control. "Maldita sea Cas, ¿cómo es que sabes hacer eso?"

 

Hay un ruido sordo de una risa, pecaminosa y húmeda, mientras Castiel se arrastra hasta la longitud del cuerpo de Dean, arqueándose contra él en la forma más felina, y jodido infierno ¿cómo no había sabido nunca Dean que esta parte de Cas estaba allí?

 

"He sido", Cas estaba besando hasta el estómago tenso, el pecho jadeante, chupando y mordisqueando primero uno y luego el otro pezón, enviando pequeñas ondas de choque de placer por la espalda de Dean. "Muy bien instruido en todas las maneras en que podría complacerte.  Y voy a utilizar cada una de ellas en tí". Se cierne sobre Dean ahora, lo cubre por completo de una manera irritante que presiona mucho de sus cuerpos juntos, excepto el área que está pidiendo contacto desesperadamente. Cas se apoya sobre su codo izquierdo, dejando su mano vagar libre, igual que las de Dean, por sobre su piel ardiente.

 

"Eres un maldito hijo de puta. Lo sabías Cas? " Esto consigue otra risa y un par de manos fuertes lo volcaron sobre su estómago. Castiel clava sus caderas al colchón y lentamente surca la longitud de su pene en la hendidura del culo de Dean. Cepilla sus labios en su oreja y respira.

 

"Voy a ser considerado ya que esta es tu primera vez, pero debes saber que voy a cogerte, Dean Winchester, y planeo arruinarte para cualquier otro." Dean se estremece violentamente,  _ todo eso, sí y sí _ . Una mano firme presiona sobre la longitud de la columna vertebral para deslizar los dedos en el cabello de Dean, apretando firmemente justo en el límite del dolor y tirando hacia atrás lo suficientemente lento que puede sentirse impotente. Oh, mierda, al igual que las agujas en el cuero cabelludo y los dientes en el cuello, hematomas que se pueden contar en una fila. Labios moviéndose hacia abajo, lamiendo el sudor desde el valle de la columna vertebral hasta que Cas se desplaza más rápido que el pensamiento, dedos brutales agarraron el mango de sus huesos de la cadera y tiraron de él hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas. Y Dean no sabía qué esperar, pero no era la lanza de una lengua lo violase, húmedo y perfecto y no era suficiente, él clama desde las duras almohadillas de dedos clavándose en el músculo y la dulzura de dolor de esa lengua lamiendo y probando su abertura. Sus muslos queman y se sacuden y sólo un poco más y él podía acabar. Solo más y profundo y demasiado.

 

Un ansioso Castiel sólo se había conjeturado que estaba siendo alimentado y domesticado con cada golpe de su lengua. Es la tierra y la sal y humano y Dean. El anillo de terciopelo arrugado de color rosa que se contrae alrededor de él, tirando de él más profundo, empujando y palpitando y él necesita saber, en este momento,  cómo se sentirá ese resbaladizo vicio succionando su pene. Pero todavía no, él tenía una misión, dulce, cobrando venganza y él tendrá a Dean sin sentido y moviéndose bajo de él. Pero Dios el sabor de Dean es embriagador y sucio y la inversa de las intimidades inmaculadas que disfrutan los ángeles, así que Cas sigue adelante, más de lo que Dean puede soportar, pero esto es para su propio placer y, finalmente, no se puede negar.Y Dean está haciendo hermosos ruidos, desiguales remolinos de palabras juntas hasta que no son más que sollozos desesperados sin lágrimas.

 

Dean se deshace por la liberación que está ahí, que florece más caliente en su vientre, pero nunca es suficiente, empujando a un borde que sigue alejándose. Es demasiado blando, la agonía de muy poca presión, simplemente construir y construir hasta que su mente se apaga por completo, ya que nunca habrá un fin. No es más que una vaga idea que Cas le ha levantado, lo movió de modo que debía sostener su propio peso en la estructura metálica de la cabecera. Castiel se encuentra a su espalda, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, rodillas ejerciendo presión en las abiertas de Dean.  Un beso, retorcido sobre el hombro de Dean en un ángulo insuficiente, pero el sabor de sí mismo en la lengua del otro hombre es más caliente de lo que tiene derecho a ser y trata de dar la vuelta para más, pero Cas tira hacia atrás. Dos de los dedos del ángel empujaron en su boca y Dean gime alrededor de ellos, bañándolos de saliva húmeda con una lengua que se encrespa. Entonces, un dedo mojado está en su agujero, el sonido que hace cuando se desliza dentro es tragado con la boca de Castiel. Esto no es nuevo para Dean, y el ángel lo sabe por lo que otro dedo sigue casi inmediatamente y la quemadura sorpresiva es todo, todo. ¿Esas oraciones le daban un mapa? Trazar una ruta directa, a toda vela, directo a su pequeña próstata codiciosa? ¿O era una memoria del trabajo de colocar pieza a pieza de su carne de nuevo a plenitud que Castiel utiliza ahora porque ese bastardo ruin sabía exactamente dónde golpear y lo hizo sin piedad. "Uno, dos, tres y coge directo al infierno, porque ahora había una restricción conocida de un anillo de dedos cortando cualquier esperanza Dean tenía de venirse."

 

"Cas por favor tu tienes que- nghh!" Otro dedo trabaja en él abriéndolo un poco demasiado, pero el ángel tiene que saber ahora que es justo lo que necesita Dean. Un impulso de aire fresco, a continuación, Cas está de vuelta y el chasquido de la tapa de la botella le dice Dean justo dónde había ido. Finalmente. Él está preparado, cada nervio cantando y un sólido plan de acción trazado en la cabeza, necesita a Cas dentro suyo desde ayer y una vez que lo consiga, los planes de Dean son coger al ángel con todo lo que tiene. Si iba a ser el pasivo, entonces, maldición Dean Winchester iba a ser un pasivo dominante. Pero lo que siente no es la cabeza roma de la pija, sino la inclinación de los dedos de Cas goteando más y más lubricante dentro de él, que se extiende, curvando, girando con la nueva viscosidad más impermeable. Estaba tratando de matarlo, eso tenía que ser.

 

"Cas hombre, estoy listo, vamos!" Esto sólo le consigue un palmada en el culo con una mano pegajosa.

 

"Oh, ¿Lo estás?" El vibrato suena en su oído, en su cabeza, programado para que el pene de Dean sólo pueda llorar y defender su caso con un tono más enojado de rojo. Cas alcanza debajo de él para agarrar una muñeca opuesta y tirar al mismo tiempo que barre las rodillas de Dean por debajo de él. Está sobre su espalda, y bueno mierda,  _ sí, por favor _ . ¿Quién sabía que Dean le gustaba ser manoseado tanto? En su espalda, con una rodilla enganchada arriba en la mano de Castiel y el hijo de perra solo está trazando perezosos círculos contra el necesitado agujero de Dean. "Dean Dime, dime que quieres esto."

 

"Sí, idiota. Creo que hemos establecido que quiero esto."

 

"Por una vez Dean, sólo dilo." Y eso fue todo, ¿No es cierto?, No para Cas, era para Dean.

 

"Cas", su voz temblorosa de deseo y temor, "Te quiero, joder, te quiero tanto. Te quiero dentro de mí, en este momento, mañana, todo el tiempo. Siempre lo hice, yo "-y Castiel toma el resto de sus palabras a medida que se desliza dentro, lento pero sin parar hasta que se haya tocado fondo, agarrando a un tembloroso Dean fuertemente en sus brazos. No es el dolor, que sólo lo hace mejor, real. Está abierto en dos y es Cas. Y la perra de esto es, en el momento que Castiel lo besa, Dean se viene. Dura e impactante con el ángel todavía quieto sin moverse dentro de él. Algo se había roto y abierto en Dean y su cuerpo respondió. Arqueando en la unión de los brazos y piernas, Dean lo monta con un grito y antes de que incluso ha bajado Cas se mueve en él, lento al principio, luego aumentando la velocidad con un ritmo que tiene la polla de Dean haciendo un valiente esfuerzo apenas un segundo después de que ha acabado. Por un momento ni siquiera puede responder, despojado de toda voluntad para moverse, Dean sólo siente su cuerpo mecerse y ser empujado con placer bajo la fuerza de las caderas Cas moviéndose en él. Luego golpea la próstata de Dean y con un grito está de vuelta en el juego. Talones se hundieron en el colchón delgado, caderas inclinadas hacia arriba, los dedos arañando y excavando en los hombros del ángel, brazos buscando el agarre correcto para aprovechar y dar tan duro como le están dando a él. Esta vez, cuando él acaba, tira a Cas junto con él, conmocionado, un grito que suena crudo, sonido humano de éxtasis de su ángel, el único sonido más perfecto que Dean ha conocido.

 

Colapsan, y la respiración de Cas pesada encima de él, mucho más por la indulgencia del recipiente que por la necesidad real de hacerlo. Dean está en alguna parte, flotando por el zumbido de su orgasmo. Pasa una mano posesiva perezosa por la espalda de Cas , a través de su cabello, a la deliciosa curva de su culo. Quiere sentirlas la próxima vez, tomar con ambas manos alrededor de esas curvas cerradas y sentir la flexión mientras el ángel lo folla lento . Él está demasiado cansado para tener un adecuado escalofrío al pensar en eso, sólo un pequeño temblor por su centro. Castiel hace un pequeño sonido y besa su pecho. Besos lentos pero serios, el remolino de un caracol marino a la captura de un pezón oscuro en su camino, la adición de los dientes, la adición de succión y el desguace de la lengua y la dotación completa de las manos.

 

"Hey tigre, no es que no me guste el entusiasmo, pero tienes que darme un minuto o veinte." Cas suelta la zona de la piel que ha aspirado en una floración púrpura, admirando su trabajo.

 

"No, yo no" Y antes de que Dean pueda empezar en sardónica sobre la tasa de recuperación para los hombres treinta años de edad, Castiel pone una mano sobre su entrepierna. Un pulso de calor que es también el enfriamiento de manera extraña y algo se siente diferente. Dean; partiendo de sí mismo hasta los codos para mirar a su entrepierna.

 

"¿Acabas de hacerle magia a mis bolas?" Su propia polla responde en primer lugar. Castiel tararea su acento en el cuello de Dean.

 

"He acortado el tiempo refractario, así como reparar una fisura menor a la pared rectal." Dean arruga la cara.

 

"Cas, hombre, por favor, nunca uses la palabra rectal cuando estés hablando de sexo. O realmente en cualquier momento ".

 

"No he sanado todo. Mi plan es dejar a mis marcas, y por el bien de la eficiencia, creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo abierto. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante".

 

"¿Trabajo?" Y carajo si la sonrisa en su cara no se hizo presente en su voz, que salió con un temblor y más que un poco preocupado.

 

"Tu compensación." Su boca está de regreso a su tarea sobre la piel elongada de Dean, palabras mezcladas con besos y el descubrimiento de nuevas áreas sin reclamar donde dejar su marca. "Por todas y cada una de esas oraciones que me enviaste y que me dejaron deseoso y vacío, voy a llenarte con mi pene y hacer que te vengas, más de una vez si es que puedo."

 

Fue divertido descubrir que su mente se dividía en dos. Dean nunca le había dado mucha importancia a toda esa mierda de la alta conciencia, pero de rodillas sobre el regazo de Castiel, espalda resbalando arriba y abajo contra el pecho del ángel sostenido por un par de brazos que nunca parecen cansarse o fallar en su comando, que es capaz de dejarse llevar de lleno por las sensaciones terribles y brutales, raspando sobre sus nervios en carne viva y dar la debida consideración a las pequeñas cosas. Al igual que intentar una conjetura sobre qué hora es. Si Delia lo había encontrado a la puesta del sol horario del Este ... y luego por la diferencia de tiempo en Dakota del Sur, más esa vez que perdió el conocimiento ... y ¿es de día, pero nublado? ¿O temprano al amanecer? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tratar de contar el número de veces que habían cogido, y ¿acaso podía esto considerarse en números? Era más bien como una larga maraña de interminables sensaciones y orgasmos con sólo los cambios en la posición o arranques angelicales de Cas para indicar un final o un principio.

 

Flexiona las muñecas, atadas a la cabecera de la cama con la corbata azul de Cas . Él parecía particularmente satisfecho con eso y Dean había tratado de quejarse, pero ha resultado difícil cuando su mente y cuerpo estaban ambos todavía recuperándose de una nueva ronda de corridas con tanta fuerza que pensó que algo se había torcido. Cas había lo besado por todas partes, a continuación, salió de hurgar en los montones de ropa desechados. En el momento en que sacó la corbata, Dean se retorció.

 

"Nunca le di por mucha consideración a otras formas de esta pieza de ropa se podría utilizar, gracias por eso, Dean."

 

"Hey, eso no es justo! No puedes honestamente poner mis sueños en mi contra! ¡Estaba dormido!" Pero Cas ya le estaba tirando para sentarse, moviéndolo a la posición de rodillas y envolviendo la tela de forma sencilla pero segura en su lugar. Dean no tiene pleno control de sus músculos para hacer otra cosa que dejarlo.

 

"Yo no." Como si esto fuera suficiente triunfo.

 

Castiel se colocó detrás de Dean, corriendo las manos por sus costados para encontrar ambos pezones y pellizcarlos con fuerza. Eso tenía a Dean jadeando y arqueando la espalda contra el cuerpo de su ángel, ese debe haber sido el plan porque cuando volvió a bajar, esas manos lo guiaron con seguridad directamente hacia abajo sobre la polla de Cas. Ahora jadeaba por encontrarse rellenado tan de repente. No importaba lo mucho que hicieran esto, no importa qué tan dolorido y cansado esté, si sólo quiere colapsar, esa sensación de ser estirado, llenado, por partes de Cas, con la boca contra su piel, las manos de Cas tomándolo, moretones, caricias, absolutamente perfecto. Él tomaría este castigo, o recuperaría el tiempo perdido, o la compensación o lo que fuera, no tenía ni la más puta importancia ya porque el éxtasis iba más allá de lo físico, que era su culminación. Siempre iba a ser Cas partir de ahora, difícil, inocente,  _ perfecto para él _ Cas.

 

La corbata está dejando rayas rojas en sus muñecas, así que Dean las tuerce para hacerlas más profundas, mecánicamente gritando _ ¡cógeme, Cas! _ sólo dándose cuenta de que lo dijo en su mente cuando el sonido de sus propios gritos no se detienen. Los empujones de su ángel pierden coordinación, y esto podría ser interesante. Dean vuelve a sus gritos, jadeos, sollozos, realmente se deja perder hasta que los ecos se pliegan en una docena de voces todas desesperadas y depravadas y, al mismo tiempo se centra en enloquecer a Cas a través de la oración.

 

_ Cas, Cas, Cas sí, cógeme así de duro. Quiero sentirte por días todos los días, no quiero volver a estar un minuto sin sentirte, dios duele tan delicioso, sólo tú y esa verga perfecta, tómame, toma lo que es tuyo, mierda!- _

 

Castiel pierde su maldita mente. Dean nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía que coger tan fuerte como luchaba, con el doble de las contusiones hasta que Cas está llevándolo con tanta fuerza que acaba dos veces seguidas, y casi se rompe la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama de la fuerza con la que lo coge. Pero su ángel lo sostiene lo rápido hasta que él también está gritando, acabando con violencia, dejando una huella de todos los dientes en la piel en el omóplato. Esta vez, cuando Cas respira rápido y profundo a su espalda, es de verdad. Se toma un momento para recuperar fuerzas antes de desatar suavemente las manos de Dean, tirando de él para descansar sobre su espalda, alisando las manos por sobre el sudor y la saliva. Frotando las marcas que podía curar, pero no lo hará.

 

"Te gustó eso, ¿verdad?" Y es un milagro que Dean pueda ni siquiera hablar.

 

"La próxima vez que me gustaría escuchar esas oraciones tuyas mientras que te cojo la boca." y Dean gime.

 

"He creado un monstruo. Un depravado monstruo. " Y ambos logran una risa débil antes de escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas golpeteando en el conducto de ventilación por encima de ellos.

 

"Bobby, toma la parte de atrás, voy a ver el frente." Es Sam.

 

Mierda es Sam. Tienen que estar de vuelta, él puede oírlo tan claro que han de estar de pie muy cerca de la ventila oculta. ¡Mierda! Ellos deben haberlos oído ... ellos. Dean maldijo, nada más que gritos se han transmitido durante los últimos cinco minutos, por lo que sólo puede imaginar lo que deben estar pensando que está pasando.

 

Dean salta hacia arriba para agarrar su ropa, se balancea como una ola, el mareo le pega duro y sólo se las arregla para ponerse los calzoncillos antes de que el sonido de las juntas de asentamiento le dice que están en la casa.

 

"Cas solo ... quédate aquí, o transpórtate a algún lugar! Yo me encargo de ellos". Y no se queda a comprobar si Cas le hizo caso mientras se tambalea por las escaleras.

 

Es difícil, lograr avanzar por la escalera del sótano con los músculos sin control y nervios de gelatina, las instrucciones ya no llegaban a las terminaciones nerviosas correspondientes. Se siente como si hubiera corrido una maratón y a su culo le gustaría tomar un momento para recordar que eso fue exactamente lo que había hecho. Él ya está preparado para el barril que se alinea con sus cejas, el clic de otro martillo de un arma unos escasos metros detrás de él. Su resistencia hace que avance dos pasos antes de tener que apoyarse contra la pared.

 

"¡Dean!" La pistola se baja ahora con el silbido determinado de la voz de su hermano. Unas manos demasiado grandes tratan de atrapar un cuerpo que no está cayendo, y son apartadas, aunque pareciera que él hubiera sido masticado por una manada de hombres lobo, un mosaico de contusiones, las fantasmas líneas rojas en las muñecas, las rodillas raspadas, los labios rotos, el sudor enmarañado y jadeante, Dean tiene que confundir a los cazadores en primer lugar.  "Dinos lo que era, está en la casa?" Bobby no ha bajado su arma, solo le dio una mirada a Dean una vez más y luego se volvió a cubrir su flanco.

 

"No hay... no hay nada aquí, está bien."

 

"¿Dónde está Cas? ¿Está bien? ¿Que pasó?" Perfecto.

 

"¿Cas? Yo no…."

 

"Lo escuchamos, muchacho, escuchamos a ambos gritando como en un maldito asesinato. Parece que alguien te hizo caer".

 

Derecho sobre mis rodillas.

 

"Estoy bien, está bien, no hay nada ... no necesitas preocuparte, él probablemente se ha ido y está bien." Dean intenta contonearse despreocupadamente en su andar, mantenido en pie por piernas tambaleantes y llevado en la dirección general de la cocina. Él no ve sus expresiones cautelosas, nunca es fácil para un cazador bajar la guardia una vez que los pelos se ponen de punta, pero en el momento en que se le uniera ambos hombres se relajaron un poco, dispuestos a creer si Dean continuaba insistiendo. Pero viendo a Dean en el fregadero, vaciando un vaso de agua en su garganta reseca, dándose vuelta y llenar otro vaso para hacer lo mismo, los pone nuevamente en alerta.

 

"¡Algo te mordió Dean! Has sido mordido, ¿qué fue? ¡Bobby agarrar mi bolsa, necesitamos hacerle pruebas! "

 

"¡No!" Dean grazna cuando la última gota de agua pasa más allá de su garganta y aprieta los dientes. "No, no te preocupes Sam, estoy bien, no es nada, hablaremos más tarde." Bobby le está mirando por encima con más cuidado, pero Sam no vé nada de eso.

 

"¡Dean has estado actuando como psicópata durante días, desapareces de la faz de la tierra en medio de un trabajo sin ninguna explicación y luego te apareces arrastrándote medio muerto desde de la habitación del pánico después de que oímos gritar tanto! Vamos a hablar de esto ahora, justo ahora! " Dean tiene su Gran Pared De Indignación construída a cal y canto y cualquier otro día podría haberse hecho el ofendido y espetar un Bitch por sobre su hombro mientras sale de la habitación. Pero hoy no. ¿Cómo podría siquiera comenzar?

 

"¡JA!" Y los hermanos tienen miradas idénticas de confusión, ya que se vuelven a mirar a Bobby, quien se encuentra sonriendo y presumiendo. "Era maldita hora chico."

 

"¿Qué?" Dicen al unísono, pero por razones muy diferentes.

 

"Sam eres un chico inteligente pero a veces eres tan duro como la roca, piénsalo, hijo". Y trata, en realidad lo hace, pero los cálculos en su cabeza se rehúsan a tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades y el resultado siempre es erróneo. Dean está rojo como tomate con la verdad de la comprensión de Bobby, haciéndose pequeño como si el quedarse quieto pudiera hacer que la vergüenza desaparezca.  "Sea lo que sea que ustedes, muchachos, hayan estado haciendo sólo asegúrese de que quede limpio, duermo allí en el verano algunas noches."

 

Dean vió las luces encenderse, la luz oscurecida por la confusión llenándose de luz mientras Sam mira y vuelve a mirar las constelaciones de púrpura, líneas de rojo, conjuntos de círculos exactamente iguales en línea debajo de ambas caderas y sobre sus partes internas de sus muslos. Jess solía terminar así cuando él....

 

"Tú y Castiel tuvieron sexo!" ¿Era una pregunta? Se dijo más como un hecho, que necesita ser hablado antes de que pudiera ser verdad. Para Dean sólo había una opción, cuadrar hombros y enfrentarlo con la frente en alto como todo lo demás.

 

"Sí." Y salió con una media sonrisa que se sentía como el orgullo, aunque no hubiera sido su intención. Parecía que su cuerpo se sentía bastante orgulloso acerca de todo esto, así que bien podría seguir su ejemplo. "Hemos tenido sexo." la cara de Sam tenía espasmos tan rápidamente con el cambio de expresiones que Dean se preguntó si iba a aterrizar en triples siete y si monedas saldrían de su boca. "Y fue impresionante."

 

"¡No! Nonononono, no vas decirme nada acerca de- ¿cómo-cómo pasó esto? " Esto estaba resultando ser más divertido de lo que Dean había imaginado.

 

"Bueno, Sam, cuando dos personas están caliente y ellos-"

 

"¡NO! En serio, quiero decir simplemente que él es ... tú amigo y él es…”  _ Un él _ .

 

"Oh, por favor," resopló Bobby. "He visto a esos dos muchachos comiéndose con la mirada durante la mayor parte de un minuto cada vez que están en la misma habitación. Ahora bien, no sé ustedes, pero eso no es algo que yo haga con mis amigos ".

 

Dean sonríe ampliamente, de repente se siente muy bien. No físicamente, casi todo le duele, pero es dolor del bueno, el tipo que se siente después de una cacería satisfactoria sin lesiones graves. En algún lugar a lo largo de la línea los cables se cruzaron y ahora el dolor de cuerpo completo se siente como un trabajo bien hecho. Y nunca se ha sentido así después del sexo, pero siempre quiso. No es una cosa fácil de encontrar una pareja de una noche que quiera ponerse así de ruda sin temor a que vaya a llamar a la policía. Pero él puede tenerlo  ahora, con Cas, con alguien que confía, con alguien que se quedará y....

 

Y tal vez no, tal vez Dean ya había jodido las cosas y esto fue algo de una sola vez. La idea era insoportable, que después de todo esto se haya terminado. La habitación se sentía cada vez más pequeña y su piel le parecía demasiado apretada y de repente no podía soportar estar aquí ni un segundo más sin saber. Sin ningún intento de excusa, Dean se fue por el pasillo y por las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas de goma se lo permitían. En el dormitorio, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

 

"Cas?"

 

El aire es suave y caliente, una perezosa luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas descoloridas, unos sonidos apagados de los hombres en la planta baja, pero el silencio se prolonga. Se canta un tono alto que perfora el cráneo y se burla de él. Tan estúpido, ha sido tan estúpido.

 

"Hola Dean." El alivio es demasiado cercano al dolor para ser tranquilizante. Dean mira alrededor. Su corazón tenso por lo hermoso que era. Dean siempre había visto la belleza como una debilidad, querer cosas bonitas y frívolas no estaba en su naturaleza. Le gustaban las mujeres atractivas, unos tonos más cerca de ser baratas. O, diablos, si debía ser honesto, pura y simplemente vulgares. Le gusta la garganta quemada por el whisky barato, el bueno y viejo daño de una lucha justa, le gustaba el cromo y la sal y lavarse la suciedad del cuerpo con agua caliente y jabón.

 

Pero Castiel es un hermosura que quiere, quiere con una fiebre que lo confunde ya que encuentra lujuria y luego se mueve rápidamente más allá. Se queda inmóvil como siempre, sólo que esta vez está por completo, gloriosamente desnudo. Se siente como un lujo, estar en la presencia del otro sin ninguna otra necesidad, más que mirar, explorar.  Dean se permite tomar su tiempo, como lo haría Cas, barriendo su mirada sobre todo hasta que hay un nuevo número impresionante de cosas que quiere tocar, probar, memorizar hasta que los conozca con los ojos cerrados. Pero entonces recuerda, tan perfecto como sería simplemente entrar y besar y besar de nuevo, dejar que eso que ambos quieren gane y remueva toda razón para usar palabras, él tiene que decir algo.

 

"Cas lo siento si ... .." Se supone que hay más, pero no puede poner las piezas correctas juntas, dejando que el silencio se estire lo suficiente para sentirse como cierre.

 

"Yo entiendo, era demasiado esperar que puedas sentir lo mismo. Me equivoqué al haberte presionado. Espero que no te arrepientas de nuestra intimidad ". Y Cas se ve abatido ahora, con la voz pequeña y débil. "Yo sé que no lo haré." Él se va a ir, y Dean, es ahora o nunca. Agarra el ángel de ambos brazos, lo sacude hasta que los ojos se encuentran con los suyos y golpea las palabras a través del cristal de su pecho.

 

"No bastardo! ¡Te necesito! Soy un idiota y lo siento, y siento que probablemente voy a seguir siendo un idiota, pero te necesito Cas y no me arrepiento de nada. " Y joder, la luz que rompe sobre su cara es lo mejor que ha visto y tiene que besarla. Él hace de su oración penitencia por todas las palabras que simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno para decir. Un perfecto pequeño perdón en los pliegues de sus ojos y la curva de un mullido labio, y cuando encuentra una pista mojada en el plano de una mejilla, él la besa con la lentitud de una promesa.

 

Dean le lleva a la cama, desechando sus boxers y tomando un momento para embeberse un poco más de su amante, dispuesto y sereno sobre la sencilla colcha. Dean pasó parte de su infancia en este cuarto, y cualquier dolor anterior de la juventud había sido blanqueado con el tiempo hasta que esto era simplemente un espacio reconfortante, algo constante y propio. Y ver a Castiel tan tranquilo e íntimo aquí lo hace sentir en casa. Aquí es donde Cas siempre debería estar, aquí en este cuarto que brilla intensamente con su luz, con alguien que quiere cuidar de él, darle placer, hacer que se quede. Dean se arrastra sobre Cas, presiona su propio cuerpo hacia abajo tan completamente como le es posible, extiende las manos sobre la piel para llegar y sostener su rostro cuando le da un beso profundo y sin prisa, con una especie de zumbido quemando lentamente de necesidad que no requiere la roja barra del reclamo animal, simplemente la seguridad meticulosa de que cada pulgada será cubierta a su tiempo, cada satisfacción dada y recibida con la conciencia clara y propósito honesto.

 

Donde antes Castiel había sido todo dominación y demanda, ahora es dócil y abierto, dejando que Dean tome su tiempo, aceptando el reverente cuidado del hombre que ama con jadeos entrecortados cortos y pequeños gemidos guturales que van directamente al torrente sanguíneo de Dean. Su boca devora la exuberancia de la piel y los músculos magros y pálidos de Cas, Dean no puede dejar de chupar más profundo, lamiendo con la fuerza suficiente para acabar sintiendo el hueso. Y cuando mira hacia arriba, es un shock ver las marcas que ha dejado, se encuentra la mirada de Cas por respuesta. Castiel, quiere la prueba, así, las flores brillantes duraderas en su piel como lo haría en Dean, dispuesto a sanar a distancia las reclamaciones con su gracia. Dean gime ante la vista, el cabello oscuro revuelto por sus dedos, ojos brillantes de fiebre, los labios besaron las manchas rojizas y húmedas y frescas que marcan un camino al sur. ¿Cómo puede parecer tan frágil en los brazos de Dean? Mayor, más fuerte, nacido del Cielo y ahora temblando bajo su toque, como si Dean tuviera el poder de descifrarlo, como si Dean pudiera ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer esto.

 

Había querido ir más lento, alargar esto, pero Cas tiene el jodido efecto sobre él y nunca pensó que tendría problemas para no acabar con sólo mirar a alguien. Simplemente tendrían que hacer tiempo para esto más tarde. Hay lubricante en el cajón de la mesilla y Dean hace un trabajo rápido de verterlo en sus dedos y gira alrededor de una pista resbaladiza alrededor del agujero de Cas. El primer dedo se desliza con un jadeo apenas audible y no toma mucho tiempo después del lento arrastre dentro y fuera de Cas asintiendo a lo que está listo para otro. El segundo dedo viene con un pequeño grito y un movimiento suave contra los dedos de Dean. Dios, quiere quedarse aquí todo el día, ver qué tipo de nuevos sonidos puede sacar de Cas con los dedos. Lo abre, trabaja con un tercer dedo, abre a su ángel con cuidado hasta que él, jadeando y apretando, tanto que Dean no puede esperar ni un minuto para estar metido en su interior. Lubrica su pene, se agarra firmemente a sí mismo y desliza la cabeza dentro mientras se sostiene del cuello de Castiel en la otra mano. Tenía la intención de detenerse, avanzar en empujes cortos para dar a Cas tiempo para adaptarse, pero dulce Jesús, el apretado calor le quita su propio aliento, succionándolo más profundo hasta que tiene al ángel totalmente empalado y arqueándose contra él.

 

"Oh Dean!" Castiel se sujeta él, arqueándose en éxtasis y pulsando los músculos de su canal alrededor de la erección dolorosamente dura de Dean.

 

"¡Mierda!" Tiene que agarrar sus pelotas para evitar correrse, a la mierda. Es demasiado bueno, un placer dulcemente malvado que va en contra de sus planes y razonamiento superior. Los dos se están moviendo, cada uno apoyado contra el otro mientras son atormentados por las vibraciones de un orgasmo brutal que nada tenía que ver con el ritmo deseado. Dean intenta moverse lentamente, tranquilamente, pero Castiel solloza frágil y alto, por la fuerza de su placer, y Dean tiene que parar de nuevo para detener su propia liberación que lo está quemando, lográndolo por solamente un pelo. Se besan, besos castos y simples para drenar un poco la sensación de su demanda. Y cuando se enfría lo suficiente para ambos, Dean se aparta de los labios de Castiel y lo mira, como lo han hecho tantas veces antes, cuando se dejaban que el momento los contuviera, uniéndose antes de que cualquiera siquiera supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dean respira en el aire de Cas, frotando círculos en las sienes y anclándolo con una mano en su cadera. Ahora puede volver al interior de Cas empujando deliberadamente con la suficiente presión para conseguir entrar mucho más profundo, antes de sacarla más lejos hasta que se atreve a empujar de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos mira hacia otro lado, las renuncias, incluso cuando la presión se acumula y los gritos desesperados. Dean quiere ver su cara cuando él se venga, empieza a moverse más rápido con la necesidad de verlo. Y Castiel responde hermosamente, yaciendo desnudo ante lo que Dean le da, que algo nace en el centro de su pecho y anuncia que esto aquí será una promesa. Dean verá cómo Castiel se viene debajo suyo y hará al ángel suyo para siempre, unido físicamente a partir de ese momento como siempre lo habían estado espiritualmente. Y habían sido atados de alguna manera que era eterna e inevitable y Dean había hecho todo lo posible para cegarse a sí mismo de ella, y por qué? Hubo alguna vez algo que temer? El cambio, poner algo de sí mismo en manos de otra persona que no sea Sam? La confianza siempre fue escasa, pero Cas ya tenía eso. Las posibilidades de pérdida, el dolor, la muerte? Ya estaban allí, la bala en la recámara para perforar justo hasta la médula si algo llegara a suceder a Castiel. Y la mierda, al menos Cas puede defenderse a sí mismo, mejor que Dean. ¿Sexo? Castiel había tomado un mazo para quebrar esa fachada y era humillante descubrir que las cosas que siempre había querido, siempre fantaseado, siempre habían estado allí.

 

"Mío, siempre Cas." Sus embestidas se hacen más difíciles, más insistentes. Quería que Cas se viniera y se viniera ahora. Castiel está temblando y tan cerca, tan magníficamente deshecho y jadeante, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero eso no va a lograrlo, Dean golpea sus caderas feroz. "Mío."

 

"¡SÍ! Dean, sí, tuyo! ¡uhhhAAAHHH! " Un sonido terrible, perfecto, arrancado de su garganta, ondulando hacia abajo en sus extremidades mientras lo agarra y se agita, casi tirando a Dean mientras que él se derrama caliente entre ellos. Hay otro sonido, un suave susurro y golpeteo y cuando Dean mira hacia arriba están las alas de Cas. Extendidas, desparramadas sobre la cama y golpeando contra el suelo, yendo contra los dos salvajemente. Dean se abraza fuerte a él, empujando despacio y se aferrándose en nombre de todo lo que es bueno. Entonces le llega el orgasmo golpeándolo como un choque, la visión casi nula. Él se vacía completamente en Cas, se siente morir. Viniéndose más de lo que su cuerpo debería de poder permitirle, una última contracción eléctrica de los músculos, un último suspiro deshilachado de una voz ronca, un último latido de algo que había estado solo.

 

Es un largo tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pueda mover. Mirando hacia arriba con asombro el uno al otro, como dos almas embarradas que salen de una tormenta y no tenían ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir. Cas parpadea, a continuación, se acomoda en los brazos de Dean para que puedan estar más cómodos en la pequeña cama simple, la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos insondables. Después de un rato, la respiración Cas se pone pesada e incluso, cuando Dean se inclina hacia arriba para comprobar, Castiel está dormido. No debería de sentirse tan sorprendido al ver a su ángel así, tranquilo y vulnerable como nunca lo ha visto antes. Dean lo abraza con más fuerza, tomando una bocanada profunda de aire para tranquilizarse, acostumbrándose a la idea de esta nueva cosa que eran los dos. Antes de quedarse dormido, su mirada se desplaza a través de la habitación, y allí, en la mesa de noche hay un pequeño florero de vidrio con un paquete de perfectas plumas blancas dispuestas en forma de abanico. Junto a ella una tarjeta con una inscripción en tinta negra que él apenas puede distinguir.

 

Raphael dice Hola.

 

Dean sopla una risa silenciosa y mira hacia el techo, susurrando su nombre. Y él sabe que ella puede oírlo cuando él silenciosamente articula las palabras.

 

Gracias.

 

Amén.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¡No se olviden de buscarnos en Facebook!!
> 
> [ Destiel Hispano ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)  
> [Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)  
> Y si eres Whovian:  
> [ Whovians United ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)
> 
> Trabajos originales en AO3 de Naniquena & Fridarules:  
> [ Threesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4780178)  
> [ Find Me Now](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334969)  
> [ The gambler ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963165)  
> 


End file.
